Pantomime
by Atinauj
Summary: TRADUCTION/ Suite de "Time Signature". John finit par rencontrer son mystérieux correspondant, James Sigerson.
1. Chapter 1

Voici la traduction de la très bonne fic' _Pantomime, _suite de_ Time Signature_ de Niko, qu'il est nettement préférable d'avoir lue (en français, c'est bien, en anglais, c'est mieux) avant de lire celle-ci. Comme toujours (dit celle qui n'a posté que deux fanfictions) vos messages seront lus par l'auteur original, mais un petit mot lui étant directement adressé lui ferait sûrement encore plus plaisir. À bon entendeur, salut, et surtout bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le Dr. John Watson se grattait la barbe, avachi dans son fauteuil usé. Il avait les pieds nus et un plateau de thé traînait sur la table basse. Son ordinateur portable, posé sur ses genoux, réchauffait son jean qu'il portait depuis deux jours avec un gilet couleur rouille sous lequel dépassait le bas de sa chemise. Il faisait froid dans la pièce mais le feu était ardent. La plante de ses pieds était sans doute la partie la plus réchauffée de tout son corps, à part quand la chaude infusion remplissait sa gorge et se propageait à travers sa poitrine. L'hiver était bien ancré sur Londres et Londres, comme un amant hésitant, semblait trop fatigué pour s'en détacher. John s'en fichait. Le printemps ne lui rappelait pas ses meilleurs souvenirs.<p>

Le célèbre 221B Baker Street n'aurait pas été reconnaissable pour ceux qui l'avaient vu à peine trois ans plus tôt. L'absence de désordre faisait toute la différence. Le mobilier était le même mais arrangé différemment, les sièges n'étaient plus disposés pour deux personnes éloignées mais pour qu'elles soient plus ou moins côte à côte. Le bureau était un vrai coin de travail avec les étagères remplies de revues médicales. Le canapé était recouvert d'un couvre-lit pour 'éclairer' la pièce. John avait volontairement gardé deux uniques choses qui symbolisaient la vie qu'il avait vécu : la peinture du smiley et le crâne sur le rebord de la cheminée. Les bols de pot-pourri*, les photos de paysages urbains en noir et blanc, les draps pliés reposants sur les accoudoirs et les dossiers des fauteuils, tout ceci appartenait à Mary. Mary avait nettoyé, rangé, aménagé et décoré presque chaque mètre carré de l'appartement de John depuis un an et demi qu'ils se fréquentaient. C'était une habitation acceptable maintenant, comme Mme. Hudson l'avait remarqué; une maison pour un homme respectable avec une profession honorable.

John pris sa soucoupe et sa tasse et avala une gorgée du liquide tiède, les yeux fixés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il suivait les lignes d'un texte qui tranchaient sur le fond blanc; un de ces e-mail, venant d'un collègue, à propos de représentants de firmes pharmaceutiques, de l'étude d'un marché potentiel, de la recherche de subventions qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais et d'administrateurs qui avaient besoin de leurs lèches-culs. C'était le type de message chiant qu'il ignorait généralement le vendredi soir, préférant le reprendre le lundi avec un découragement total, plutôt que de se gâcher le plaisir du week-end. Passer la soirée dehors avec Mary, pour dîner ou pour se balader, une calme soirée pour eux tout seuls, voilà comment le vendredi devait être utilisé. Cependant, ce vendredi était différent. John regarda l'heure dans le coin en bas à droite de sa barre d'outil, calculant mentalement le temps qu'il restait avant l'arrivée de son visiteur. Même pas une heure. Plus que quarante minutes avant qu'il ne rencontre son correspondant.

La chambre du haut, louée par Mycroft dans le but d'entreposer les affaires de Sherlock, avait été aménagée en un espace plus digne d'accueillir un invité, avec un lit double et un petit coffre en bois qui avait était installé entre les cartons. Cela faisait une éternité que John n'était pas allé dans cette chambre. C'était presque devenu un mausolée dans l'espérance que le frère surmené vienne un jour trier les affaires personnelles de Sherlock. Au lieu de ça, elles étaient restées emballées tout comme Mme. Hudson les avait emballées, d'une manière un peu hasardeuse et sans aucun marquage à part quelques vagues 'choses scientifiques' et 'trucs sur la table'. Tant qu'elle était payée, Mme. Hudson se fichait de savoir comment la chambre était occupée. C'était maintenant la seule pièce que Mycroft payait, John ayant décliné son aimable proposition de lui offrir son loyer depuis que sa fierté lui est revenue au sortir de sa dépression. Malgré cela, il considérait toujours la chambre à l'étage comme la sienne. Cela conviendrait très bien de loger James quelques nuits dans le mausolée. Connaissant James, il n'aurait pas fait autrement.

L'agent secret était une sorte de fanboy de Sherlock; c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient commencé à se parler la première fois: une discussion sur Sherlock et sur ce que John allait devenir. John avait beau ne pas vouloir l'admettre, James était en grande partie responsable du fait qu'il ait réussi à tenir le coup la première année. Ses e-mails à propos de son voyage à l'étranger et de l'espionnage le faisaient s'échapper de l'ennui et de la solitude de son quotidien. Les textos tout au long de la journée faisant savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui lui redonnaient un peu d'énergie. Cela lui donnait quelque chose à attendre qui se rapprochait bien plus de l'espoir que ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans l'ombre de ce qu'il avait perdu. Il s'était toujours attendu à ce que l'homme finisse par se fatiguer de leur relation et y mette un terme en lui souhaitant bonne chance, mais en admettant le fait qu'un agent des SIS** n'a pas besoin de divulguer des informations à un banal type de Londres. Pourtant il ne le fit jamais. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui semblait que James avait besoin d'avoir un contact avec la vie banale d'un anglais autant que John avait besoin de quelque chose de plus grand que lui et ses propres problèmes. Et aujourd'hui il venait ici, à Baker Street, pour un retour tant attendu durant ces années de voyage sans fin. Il y avait quelque chose de gratifiant dans le fait que, plus que tous ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il veuille voir John d'abord. Ce serait sûrement embarrassant mais, avec un peu de chance, ses voyages auraient été aussi inhabituels et intéressant qu'ils l'avaient été par le passé et leur donneraient au moins de quoi discuter après de cordiales salutations.

Le téléphone de John bipa et l'écran s'éclaira; un message. Il le prit et lui jeta un coup d'œil, souriant malgré lui.

_Mon taxi sent le graillon. Envie de frites pour le dîner ?_ -JS

Ce ne serait peut-être pas si embarrassant finalement.

_Je connais un coin où en trouver. Un de mes préférés. Je te le montrerais quand tu seras là. _

Il reposa son téléphone, souleva l'ordinateur de ses genoux et le posa sur le sol. Il ramassa le plateau de thé et le ramena dans la cuisine, se débarrassa de ses restes et passa, encore une fois, un dernier coup d'éponge pour enlever les miettes et les tâches. Il ne serait plus long-plus long du tout. Il allait passer réellement du temps avec son meilleur pote pour la première fois. Il vérifia le stock de bières dans le frigo, et ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir plusieurs tupperwares de restes empilés sur un des étages. Mary, encore. Qu'elle soit bénie. John sourit et reprit son portable de sa poche. Il fit défiler leur conversation où les smileys surgissaient de partout. Environ un message sur trois semblait dire 'Je t'aime', parfois avec un petit cœur, parfois sans. Cela réchauffa le cœur de John, lui rappelant plus que tout pourquoi il y avait une bague qui attendait dans le crâne, oui, dans le crâne. C'était la seule chose que Mary était sûre de ne pas toucher et le crâne n'était certainement pas prêt de partager son secret.

Un jour prochain il lui en parlerait lui-même. Quand tout serait parfait.

Il lui envoya un rapide merci et un baiser puis monta les escaliers pour vérifier une dernière fois que le mausolée était vraiment habitable. Il y était depuis à peine une minute, la vérification sommaire se déroulait au mieux, et bien qu'il crut entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il pensa l'avoir imaginé. Mme. Hudson était sortie pour la nuit et la porte d'entrée était fermée à clé. Il eut donc toutes les raisons d'être surpris de trouver un homme dans les escaliers entre le premier et le deuxième étage, avec une canne dans une main et un chapeau dans l'autre.

John garda le silence, dans une faible tentative de cacher son état d'alerte. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun cambriolage qu'il ait jamais vu, mais on pénètre rarement dans la maison de quelqu'un pour d'autres raisons.

L'étranger était un homme grand, très pâle, et une épaisse barbe couvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage. Il était roux, portait des lunettes et était vêtu d'un costume correct sous un lourd manteau d'hiver. Un homme d'affaire-pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour en deviner autant. John soupira lourdement, laissant son cœur reprendre sa place plutôt que compressé entre ses côtes.

"Viens-tu de forcer ma porte d'entrée, James ?"

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent en un rire silencieux, dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire d'approbation

John secoua la tête, rentrant dans le salon avec dans la tête le souvenir d'une vie depuis longtemps révolue. "Tu as de la chance, je n'avais pas mon revolver. Je t'aurais tiré dessus. Et que seraient devenues les forces spéciales de Sa Majesté?" le réprimanda-t-il pour plaisanter. Il entendit et sentit James le suivre dans la pièce, et fut encore surpris quand il entendit l'homme fermer la porte derrière eux. Il se retourna, sentant l'angoisse qui avait pénétré dans la pièce. Il essaya maladroitement de le cacher. "Eh bien, euh... tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup de bagages. Quelqu'un doit te les apporter un peu plus tard?"

James ignora la question, contemplant la pièce pendant un moment avant de revenir vers John. "Je peux avoir un bol ?" demanda l'homme. Sa voix était étouffée et étrange, profonde mais mal articulée. John se demanda si ce n'était pas une des raisons pour lesquelles toute leurs discussions s'étaient faites par écrit.

"Un bol ? Euh... ouais. Bien sûr." John se rendit dans la cuisine et revint avec un plat blanc en céramique. "À quoi sert ce bol ?"

Il attendait que son ami réponde mais au lieu de ça, il le vit ouvrir sa bouche et en retirer un grand nombres de boules de coton qu'il déposait dans le bol. Mal de dent, chirurgie buccale, problème de gencive; John fit passer dans son esprit toutes les raisons qu'aurait quelqu'un de se remplir la bouche avec assez de coton pour en remplir un petit récipient, tout en continuant à observer les joues rondes devenir creuses.

Sans discours inutiles, James lui prit le bol des mains et le posa sur la table où étaient posés sa canne et son chapeau. "Merci, John" dit-il d'une voix profonde et douce.

Les doigts délicats de James attrapèrent et enlevèrent les cheveux roux de son crâne, un filet et des épingles retenant maintenant des boucles noires. Il retira toutes les épingles, enleva le filet et les plaça sur la table à côté de la perruque tandis que les boucles légèrement grasses retombaient sur son front.

Il était employé par le SIS. Bien sûr qu'il portait un déguisement.

James retira ses lunettes. Il décolla la barbe de ses tempes, arracha la fausse mâchoire, laissa tomber son manteau, les pommettes, raides comme les falaises de Douvres n'étaient plus masquées par des accessoires ou des augmentations.

John sentit la chaleur du feu lui brûler les mollets. Il s'était rapproché de la cheminée en secouant la tête d'un côté à l'autre, incapable de détacher son regard de ce qu'il voyait. "Non," articula-t-il, incapable de penser à quelque chose de plus éloquent.

"John," murmura à moitié James qui avait maintenant l'apparence de Sherlock, de la pointe de ses boucles à la moue de sa lèvre inférieure.

"Non. Non." La voix de John s'était renforcée, il détourna son regard en attrapant une chaise pour mettre un meuble entre eux et avoir quelque chose auquel accrocher ses doigts. Ses jointures devenaient blanches sous la force de son emprise. "Non, tu es mort. Je t'ai vu-Je t'ai _vu_."

"John, je peux-"

"Non ! Non, tu es mort !"

Sherlock fit un pas vers lui, mouvement qui n'eut pour conséquence que le recul de John. "John, laisse moi t'ex-"

"Reste ici; reste où tu es ! N'avance pas plus, tu m'entends ?"

Sherlock se figea et acquiesça. "Je t'entends," dit-il. Ses pâles yeux bleus étincelaient comme de la glace, mais il refusait de tourner son regard sur quelque chose d'autre que John.

Pourquoi le revolver était-il dans une autre pièce ? Il n'y a rien qui aurait fait plus plaisir à John à cet instant que de brandir son arme sur ce visage trompeur et stoïque. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, tout le reste échappant de plus en plus à son contrôle. Sherlock. _Sherlock_. Dans son appartement, dans sa vie, vivant, se tenant debout comme une pâle copie de lui-même. Son cœur s'emballait, il avait le sang chaud mais les extrémités de son corps étaient engourdies et refroidies. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de son visage et de ses mains se tendre, et il savait que quelques part, au plus profond de ses entrailles, il y avait une fosse, un puits dans lequel son estomac était tombé. Aucun fauteuil ne pourrait le retenir dans la réalité, si l'on pouvait seulement qualifier les deux dernières minutes de réelles. Avec une rage qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années, John bascula le fauteuil aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Sherlock réagit seulement un peu-il cligna des yeux et grimaça. À part ça, il reste parfaitement là où il était, comme il l'avait promis.

Essayant de faire travailler son cerveau déjà hors de contrôle, John crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirant de frustration; désarmé. Il n'y avait pas assez de choses à casser ou d'insultes à crier. Tout vaudrait mieux que de tourner en rond à attendre que quelque chose de pire arrive.

Il traversa rapidement la pièce, poings serrés et bras tendus comme l'aurait fait un bon soldat sur le tapis froissé et il se tint devant l'homme qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait enterré. "J'aurais dû le savoir, je suppose. Un fan de Sherlock ? Tu n'as pas de plus grand fan que toi-même," cracha-t-il en faisant tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas se laisser aller et le frapper. "Toi, _toi_, tu étais James Sigerson. Pendant tout ce temps c'était toi. Pendant tout- As-tu idée, la moindre idée de ce que tu... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?"

Sherlock le regardait patiemment. On aurait pu penser qu'il ressentait du remords ou même qu'il était désolé, si Sherlock n'avait pas été une machine exactement comme John l'avait toujours craint. Le plus grand des deux hommes déglutit, humidifiant sa gorge avant de prendre une courte respiration afin de s'approvisionner en oxygène avant son discours. Le poing dans son visage lui fit recracher tout son air et tomber sur la table.

John secouait sa main. Il avait au moins réussit à conserver une certaine retenue. Le plus dur restait à faire: ne pas se précipiter sur lui pour recommencer.

Avec un difficile effort, il retourna son attention sur Sherlock. Il enleva ses cheveux de devant son visage avec un petit mouvement et toucha sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, là où le poing avait frappé. Il ne fit pas l'effort de se relever. Sa résignation était telle qu'il préférait se garder d'un deuxième coup- pour le moment.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper John," commença Sherlock, le temps de mettre ses idées au clair. "Mais il y a des raisons qui m'ont contraint à une telle action. Des raisons en dehors de ma volonté. J'ai essayé de-"

"Tu as simulé ton propre suicide, Sherlock ! Une simulation de cinq étages à laquelle tu m'as demandé d'assister ! Comment suis-je censé croire que c'était 'en dehors de ta volonté' ?"

"John-"

"Non. Tais-toi." John l'attrapa par la chemise. Il était toujours très mince. "Tu es un salaud malade, tordu et inhumain, Sherlock. As-tu rigolé pendant que je portais ton deuil ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton petit numéro amusant ? Parce que je suis sûr que ça ne l'était pas !"

Sherlock recula un tout petit peu devant la voix brisée de John. Blessée. Trahie. Anéantie. Pour une fois, John pensait ne pas avoir à expliquer au sociopathe les émotions qu'il éprouvait. Les yeux même de Sherlock en reflétaient plusieurs. Ce fut assez pour que John lâche prise et recule, prenant de la distance pour évaluer l'homme qui pourrait aussi bien être un étranger d'après tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de lui par le passé.

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, pas joyeux mais moqueur. Un rire bref et dépréciateur sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il secouait la tête. "Pendant tout ce putain de temps. James Sigerson, détective consultant international. Prétendre être mort ne te suffisait pas; tu devais te créer une autre vie pour jouer avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?"

"Tu te trompes. J'ai inventé James Sigerson pour essayer de_ t'aider_, pas pour te blesser. Partir était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire et je ne pouvais pas- je n'étais pas assez fort pour ça même si c'était ce qu'il me restait de mieux. J'ai essayé de te le dire. Je te l'ai demandé. Les choses devaient se dérouler ainsi, John."

"Tu as essayé de me le dire, hein ?" ironisa à nouveau John."Oh, vraiment. C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas que James m'ait jamais mentionné qu'il puisse être quelqu'un dont je devrais me souvenir."

Sherlock pris une profonde inspiration, "L'horodatage," dit-il, il ne prit qu'une brève pause avant d'expliquer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Vingt-six lettres dans l'alphabet, vingt-quatre heures et cinquante-neuf minutes possibles avec un horodatage électronique standard. Tant que les lettres 'y' ou 'z' n'apparaissent dans aucun mot de la phrase, il n'y a aucune difficulté à mettre en place un code. Il ne se passe généralement pas plus de 24 heures entre le réception et la réponse, c'est donc idéal sauf quand ce que vous voulez dire est 'Pardonnez-moi'."

John le regardait avec des yeux incrédules et ronds comme des ballons. Sa mâchoire pendouillait et la fosse dans ses entrailles se remplit encore plus du lourd poids de son cœur. "Tu veux dire que tu m'as envoyé des messages en horodatage pendant trois ans ?"

"Non, uniquement pendant les trois premiers mois. Si on ne sait pas quand la séquence a commencé, ça ne peut que produire des choses absurdes même si c'est correctement décodé. O-C-K-H-O-L est du charabia sauf si vous avez le message qui précède."

John fit plusieurs pas en arrière, se détournant de la profonde sincérité qu'il avait trouvé dans ses yeux, et retourna à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son odeur, son apparence, ses maniérismes qui étaient tellement _Sherlock_, qu'il croyait avoir oublié, ils étaient tous là. Trois ans ne l'avaient pas changé à part une étrange chose dans ses yeux qui reflétait beaucoup plus son humanité que ce que l'on pouvait croire avant. John luttait contre la colère, la tristesse et -Dieu lui vienne en aide- la joie qu'il éprouvait d'être à nouveau à côté de lui. Jamais plus il ne serait aussi stupide. "Tu es, sans aucun doute... le pire être que porte cette planète."

"C'est une hyperbole."

"Non, c'est un euphémisme, Sherlock." John se tourna vers lui en gesticulant sauvagement. "J'aurais préféré voir Moriarty monter ces escaliers au bout de trois ans plutôt que te voir toi."

"Moriarty était un psychopathe."

"Je sais bien ! Et c'est le genre de chose qui ne m'aurait pas étonné venant de sa part. Tu étais mon ami ! Les amis ne simulent pas un suicide avant de fuir pendant trois ans ! As-tu la moindre idée de comment j'étais après ça ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à un seul instant que peut-être, _peut-être_ cela allait me toucher ? Trois. Ans. Sherlock. Je t'emmerde."

Ça faisait du bien. Ça faisait vraiment du bien. Regarder Sherlock tressaillir, le regarder se détourner, regarder ce visage et ces épaules s'affaisser, regarder chaque infime partie du langage corporel de Sherlock ne lui avait jamais procuré autant d'auto-satisfaction. Chaque instant lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire ressusciter même les parties les plus profondément enfouies de son âme qui avait été brisée et était morte sur le trottoir de St Bart. Cela ressemblait à de la justice.

De son côté, Sherlock resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il avait du mal à jouer la fermeté. La tête inclinée et les yeux mi-clos il commença une fois de plus à débiter. "Deux ans, huit mois, vingt-deux jours, dix-sept heures-"

"Non, tais-toi ! N'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu as retenu cette information parce que je te connais !" avertit John.

Sherlock acquiesça, tenant le coup bien que chaque mouvement fasse ressortir le bleu sur sa mâchoire. "Je sais ce que tu ressens; à cent pour cent. Je sais qu'à l'instant tu n'es pas exactement en conditions pour m'assimiler comme étant James Sigerson, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps tu le seras. Je sais tout ce à quoi tu as été confronté à cause de ma mort. Je sais tout ce que tu lui as -tout ce que tu m'as- écrit et j'ai été sincère dans chaque réponse. Si tu me laisse une chance de m'expliquer, je te promets que je le ferais avec autant de détails qu'il en faut pour satisfaire ta curiosité sur les raisons de tout cela."

"Non."

Il resta interloqué, les yeux grands ouverts. "Non ?"

"Dégage."

"John, je comprends-"

"Non, Sherlock, je ne pense vraiment, _vraiment pas_ que tu comprennes." John s'approcha de la porte du salon, l'ouvrit sur le palier. "Je t'écouterai mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je veux que tu partes."

Pendant un instant, John crut qu'il allait devoir négocier et alourdir l'atmosphère déjà tendue de la pièce en allant chercher son revolver. Cependant, Sherlock fronça les sourcils dans un signe de résignation. Lentement mais sûrement, le mystérieux homme commença à remettre en place les différents éléments de son déguisement. Le filet se retrouva dans sa poche mais la perruque était toute aussi convaincante. La barbe ne collait plus assez pour tenir mais un foulard autour du cou la remplaça. Les lunettes encadraient le regard de défaite qui brillait dans ses froids yeux bleus. Il laissa les boules de coton dans le bol et repris son chapeau et sa canne.

Marchant lentement avec l'allure d'un animal blessé, Sherlock sorti de la pièce et se tourna vers John sur le palier une dernière fois. "Tu as mon numéro si tu changes d'avis. S'il te plaît ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu."

John acquiesça, et la curiosité finit par prendre sur lui : "OK. Pourquoi te déguiser ? Tu as peur que quelqu'un te reconnaisses et fasse sauter ta précieuse cervelle ?"

"Non," dit Sherlock. "J'ai peur qu'ils ne fassent sauter la tienne."

Il descendit les marches de l'appartement qu'ils avaient un jour partagé sans avoir même envisagé la chute à Bart, assez lentement pour compter chacune d'entre elles. John le regarda, entendit sa voix profonde résonner dans sa tête et sentit le vide dans son estomac devenir un gouffre qui s'approfondissait et s'élargissait à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la porte.

"Sherlock." C'était sa propre voix mais elle le surprit tout de même. Celui qui fut son ami se retourna pour le regarder, tendant la tête comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pendant leur discussion. John se détesta lui-même en prenant une respiration brève et frémissante. "Onze heure. Reviens à onze heure. Et envoie-moi un message pour l'amour de Dieu si tu ne peux pas venir ou si tu arrives en retard."

Un très discret sourire de contentement apparut au coin des lèvres de Sherlock. "Je serais là à l'heure."

John ne l'avait jamais vu ponctuel. Avec un nouvel objectif dans sa démarche, Sherlock ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le trottoir de Baker Street, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un léger claquement.

Qu'il fasse partie de sa vie ou pas, il était prêt à être jeté encore, encore et encore, comme un boomerang. Il n'était qu'un idiot.

John s'approcha de la chaise renversée et du tapis froissé et remis tout à sa place, comme Mary l'avait agencé, avec la puérile impression qu'il s'impressionnait beaucoup moins lui-même à l'époque. Il ramassa l'ordinateur par terre en s'asseyant. Le mail de son client pour le travail était en plein écran mais son autre boîte mail, son compte personnel, était ouverte dans la barre d'outil, n'annonçant pas de nouveaux messages. Il s'arrêta, regarda les dossiers et ouvrit celui sobrement intitulé 'James' dans lequel deux ans, six mois, cinq jours et quatre heures de messages étaient stockés.

John ouvrit le premier qu'il ait jamais pris le temps de sauvegarder, reprenant le fil de leur conversation depuis leur tout premier salut. Il ouvrit un bloc-notes et nota soigneusement l'horodatage de chaque réponse, relisant au passage tous les messages qu'il avait envoyé et reçu en sachant dorénavant qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock depuis le début. Il enragea, rougit, grinça des dents et observa. Il avait noté tous les nombres qu'il avait recueilli et les avait connectés ensemble, comme un enfant qui s'ennuie en classe.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle un dilemme cornélien je crois. Quoiqu'il arrive, je blesse forcément quelqu'un."

"Vos amis comprendront quand vous finirez par revenir. C'est ce qui fait d'eux des amis."

S H E R L O C K N E S T P A S M O R T

John se prit le visage dans les mains, son souffle court se transformant en halètements saccadés, comme d'anciens sanglots qui quittaient enfin ce gouffre, la dernière barrière étant tombée.

* * *

><p>*pot-pourri: Mélange parfumé obtenu à partir de fleurs fermentées, d'herbes et d'épices, servant à parfumer les demeures et les armoires (dixit le CNRTL)<p>

**SIS: Secret Intelligence Service ou services secrets, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu de films d'espionnages ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était précisément onze heure quand John entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il ne bougea pas de son fauteuil, levant à peine la tête de sa lecture sur son ordinateur portable. Il vit le mouvement du lourd manteau alors que l'homme qui ne pouvait être que Sherlock entrait dans la pièce et s'approchait de la table où les boules de cotons étaient toujours disposées pour se défaire une nouvelle fois de son apparence.

Cette fois, il se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour se débarrasser de ce qui le protégeait des derniers frimas hivernaux et ne garder qu'un simple blazer marron. John regarda l'os du poignet de Sherlock alors que celui-ci passait la main sur les coussins qu'il connaissait bien et prenait prudemment place dans son fauteuil habituel qui était maintenant à moitié couvert de décorations florales. Sherlock ne mangeait jamais quand il était sur une affaire et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il était en mission. Il était terriblement maigre.

Il y avait d'autres petits changements que John remarqua alors qu'il éteignait l'écran de son portable et le déposait sur le côté. Il y avait les yeux, bien sûr, à la fois profonds et sombres, signes évidents de l'épuisement qui avait affiné ses joues pâles. Son voyage à l'étranger n'avait pas assombri son teint d'un léger bronzage mais l'avait laissé tout aussi blême que dans ses souvenirs. À part pour quelques traits, son visage n'avait pas subit l'influence du temps à la grande jalousie de John. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver après seulement trois ans. Son apparence fantomatique était toujours la même.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Sherlock, assis confortablement, les doigts déjà placés devant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il analysait et réfléchissait avec une attention visible.

John avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'être sous ce regard. Il soupira en riant doucement et observa ses mains, ses genoux, le mur, le smiley peint. "Ça va," dit-il, se retournant vers son ami avec la contraction que provoquait sa jambe droite à chaque mouvement. "Je veux dire, ça _va_ aller. Il y a... il y a vraiment de quoi. Vraiment."

Sherlock acquiesça, le visage impassible alors que les déductions tourbillonnaient dans son brillant esprit. "Tu as des questions."

Cette affirmation, qui était bien en-dessous de la vérité, n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'être énoncée. John avait du mal à savoir par où commencer. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps à relire les vieux e-mails avec le nouveau discernement que lui avait apporté le fait qu'ils viennent d'un collègue qu'il connaissait bien et non de quelque étranger. Plusieurs fois, il s'était senti comme un parfait imbécile de ne pas avoir compris. Sherlock était un maître du déguisement et un acteur assez convaincant mais en y repensant, il avait fait un travail plutôt médiocre en prétendant être ce que James Sigerson était censé être. Sherlock transparaissait derrière lui, et transparaissait derrière l'unique touche de 'normalité' -selon lui- qu'il s'était donnée. James Sigerson était le Clark Kent de Sherlock Holmes; un reflet de lui-même mais une parodie de n'importe qui d'autre. En lisant leur correspondance, il était difficile de voir où était exactement la ligne de démarcation entre les deux. James semblait être un homme solitaire qui s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une espèce de mission imprévue, avec un travail impliquant l'exil. _James_ n'avait cependant pas prétendu se suicider pour aller à Florence et au Tibet; ça, c'était Sherlock et cela restait un mystère complet. Ce fut la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit et, d'un certain point de vue, la seule qui nécessitait une réponse.

John s'éclaircit la gorge, s'avançant sur le bord de sa chaise. "Juste une pour commencer," dit-il, enfouissant en lui le doute et la crainte que ce qu'il allait entendre ne lui plaise pas. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu... Je veux dire la mise en scène, la supercherie, la planification, tout ça; pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?"

Sherlock acquiesça, lèvres serrées, ce qui équivalait à un haussement d'épaule mais avec le visage. "C'était la réponse de Moriarty au dernier problème. Me discréditer, m'arracher de tout ce que j'avais jamais fait, et enfin me forcer à mettre fin à ma propre vie pour compléter sa version de l'histoire."

"Alors, tu ne faisais que jouer depuis le début, c'est ça ? Tu as juste... fait croire à Moriarty qu'il avait gagné ?" Il y avait de la colère dans cette phrase. De toute façon, il s'agissait de Sherlock et John était sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait compris qu'il était en colère.

"Non." Le détective secoua la tête. "Moriarty a perdu. Il a fait une erreur fatale qui aurait pu me sauver, en réponse à quoi il s'est mis le revolver dans la bouche." Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement en avant sur son siège, ses doigts croisés couvrant maintenant son nez et sa bouche. "J'avais envisagé cette possibilité, bien sûr, mais seulement dans le cas du pire scénario. Tu n'étais pas censé être là, John."

"Pas si vite," John leva les mains pour arrêter son ami. Il essayait de suivre mais était perdu sans contexte. "OK, depuis le début, Sherlock. Recommence et raconte-moi tout."

Le détective consultant acquiesça et se leva de son fauteuil, les mains croisées dans le dos alors qu'il se mettait à arpenter le tapis de long en large. "Tu te rappelleras de notre première rencontre avec Moriarty," commença-t-il d'une voix plus haute et forte que nécessaire. "Il a promis qu'il brûlerait mon cœur si je n'arrêtais pas d'intervenir dans ses affaires. Étant donné sa nature si _versatile_, je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu que le laisser agir sur de petits cas aurait changé grand chose. Il aurait pu avoir changé de méthode, mais dans tous les cas, cela se serait conclu par la mort d'un de nous deux. Moriarty savait exactement ce qu'il avait besoin de faire pour me brûler et tout ce qu'il c'est produit avant la scène du toit faisait partie du jeu. Le procès, les journaux, la police, n'étaient tous que de minuscules détails pour aboutir à la solution finale : ma mort. Comme nous le savons, Moriarty n'aimait pas se salir les mains, il était donc facile de supposer que quelqu'un d'autre allait mettre fin à mes jours. Il aurait pu me faire tuer par un de ces assassins à n'importe quel moment, cependant le meurtrier n'aurait été qu'un pion. Quelqu'un qui me sois directement lié pour l'acte final de trahison aurait été beaucoup plus douloureux qu'un tir inattendu. J'ai pensé à Lestrade, mais il avait déjà été utilisé lors de mon accusation. Cela ne laissait que toi, mais tu demeurais inébranlable dans tes convictions. Par conséquent, le tueur devenait évident. Qui d'autre aurait pu être motivé pour me tuer mais assez proche de moi pour me porter un coup psychologique ? Moi, uniquement.

"Me retrouvant moi-même à être mon propre bourreau, mes chances de survie devinrent plus nombreuses et plus assurées. En choisissant un emplacement tel que le toit de Barts comme le lieu de l'acte final, je choisissais mes propres moyens de destructions. J'avais besoin de seulement deux complices : Molly et le réseau de SDF. Avoir un médecin légiste prêt à me faire passer pour mort était capital; il fallait des dossiers et quelqu'un pour fournir de fausses preuves médicolégales, comme Mlle Adler l'a démontré. Le silence du réseau de SDF est très facilement achetable et ils ont énormément de ressources. Je me suis occupé de l'aspect concret du saut et j'ai fourni le financement, ils ont fourni le camion et l'équipée nécessaire au sol avec des costumes empruntés au personnel de l'hôpital pour ceux qui avaient des rôles importants. Peu importe le public, il y aurait assez de confusion pour créer un suicide convaincant aux yeux des plus observateurs dont tu n'étais pas censé faire partie. J'ai dû te garder le plus loin possible pour ta propre sécurité."

Sherlock s'arrêta de marcher pendant un instant, à bout de souffle et agita ses mains avant de les recroiser derrière son dos comme il l'avait tout du long. "Le bonhomme de pain d'épice, John. Carbonisé, tu te souviens ?" Il désigna la porte où ils s'étaient tenus ce jour là, à regarder le colis scellé et son message énigmatique. "Il m'avait pris ma carrière et ma réputation mais il n'avait pas encore atteint ceux qui me sont le plus proche, c'est à dire mon cœur. C'était un avertissement et une promesse. Je savais que Moriarty allait tenter de me convaincre de me suicider mais _comment_ il allait y parvenir restait encore incertain. J'avais des informateurs qui observaient chacun d'entre nous. Lorsque Moriarty est apparu, mes informateurs ont passé l'appel -l'appel qui t'as fait sortir de Barts et t'as mis hors de danger en te faisant croire à la mort imminente de Mme. Hudson. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Cependant j'ai découvert que Moriarty avait ses propres hommes qui nous observaient nous aussi : des meurtriers placés pour espionner Mme. Hudson, Lestrade et toi avec la ferme intention de tous vous assassiner si je ne respectais pas le programme de Moriarty. Il y avait un mot, une phrase qu'il était possible d'utiliser pour les rappeler. J'ai essayé de convaincre Moriarty de me faire confiance pour en quelque sorte lui faire changer d'avis mais au lieu de ça il s'est suicidé, tuant par le même coup tout espoir de m'en sortir. À partir de ce moment, j'étais obligé de sauter, et pas seulement de faire semblant de mourir, mais de continuer à jouer le mort, ou les assassins risquaient d'exécuter leurs ordres.

"Et puis tu es arrivé. Juste à temps - ou plutôt, quelques secondes trop tôt. Tu étais un élément clé dans le plan. Tu aurais pu tout gâcher. Tu étais... _si_ proche. Si tu ne m'avais pas écouté, toute l'organisation, tout le reste, n'aurait servi à rien. D'une certaine manière, cela a bien fonctionné. Ta performance a convaincu les meurtriers autant que ma chute."

John serra les dents pour ne pas l'interrompre alors qu'il avait tellement de choses à corriger sur ce que disait son ami. Si par performance il entendait sa dévastation totale et son choc, c'était vraiment un salaud.

Sherlock ne se serait pas excusé de toute façon. "À partir de là, Mycroft est devenu le complice numéro trois," continua-t-il, son récit approchant à sa fin. "J'ai reçu une toute nouvelle identité avec un passeport et j'ai obtenu un poste au SIS pour pourchasser les réseaux criminels internationaux, avec la promesse de bénéficier de toute l'assistance dont j'avais besoin et de toutes les occasions permettant de cerner les plus proches collaborateurs de Moriarty, dans le but de d'éliminer les assassins et de mettre un terme à la menace planant sur Mme. Hudson, Lestrade et toi. La suite, bien sûr, tu la connais. Tous les lieux où je suis allé, tout l'agacement que me provoquaient la nourriture, la douane et l'attitude générale de mes associés, je te l'ai écrit sous ma nouvelle identité: James Sigerson. Ce qui nous ramène à maintenant." Il tourna sur ses talons pour se planter en face de John et attendit, debout et peu essoufflé par rapport à la vitesse à laquelle il avait parlé.

John le dévisageait alors qu'il digérait tout ça, ses yeux n'étant plus trop fébriles pour l'empêcher d'observer son ami. Généralement, quand Sherlock prenait une longue respiration au milieu de son raisonnement, des mots tels que _fantastique ! _ou_ brillant ! _ou encore_ impressionnant ! _lui venaient à l'esprit et lui échappaient avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, John était assis dans un silence complet et observait avec incertitude son ami si longtemps perdu. Il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma comme s'il avait pensé à dire quelque chose, y avait réfléchit et s'était ravisé. Il tapota ses genoux du bout des doigts, hochant la tête comme une de ces peluches qu'on pose au-dessus du tableau de bord des voitures. Les mots continuaient à lui manquer. Il fit courir sa langue sur ses dents, respira et déplaça son regard depuis un coin de la pièce sur Sherlock, puis sur la fenêtre. Il déglutit. C'était difficile. C'était très, très difficile.

"Tu-" sa voix se brisa et il pinça de nouveau ses lèvres, grimaçant. Il déglutit une fois de plus. "Tu as fait tout ça... pour me sauver la vie ?"

"Un jour, tu as essayé de faire la même chose pour moi."

John eut un petit rire, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Eh bien, tu n'étais pas censé être un héros, tu te souviens ?" John se pinça entre les deux yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pendant un instant. S'il essayait, il pouvait encore sentir le poids des explosifs sur sa poitrine, les sentir se resserrer contre lui alors qu'il se jetait contre le dos de Moriarty, entendre le bégaiement appréciateur de Sherlock pour ses efforts, voir sa nervosité troublée.

Debout à seulement quelques pas de lui, Sherlock sembla tendre sa main vers John mais la retira, et fit un pas en arrière déplaçant son poids de la jambe droite à la gauche. "Tu veux une bière ? Quelque chose de plus fort, peut-être ?"

"Non, je vais bien. Je suis juste... complètement stupéfait." John se pencha en arrière, en frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses alors qu'il prenait une dernière et profonde respiration. "Tu es... sans doute... l'homme le plus habile que j'ai jamais connu."

Sherlock se tint un peu plus droit, les sourcils froncés un peu plus haut, alors que son visage reflétait près de trois années passées en compagnies de Donovans et d'Andersons, à manquer clairement de Lestrades et de Watsons. Voir continuellement Sherlock attendre des louanges était devenu presque agaçant, mais revoir cette surprise et ce léger choc, firent se rappeler à John combien ils avaient été seuls tous les deux avant de se rencontrer. Sherlock rougit légèrement, ses joues pâles prenant une teinte plus saine.

"Tu continues à le penser ?" demanda Sherlock.

John acquiesça sérieusement. "Tu as organisé ta disparition pendant plus de trois ans et tu n'as pas oublié la moindre petite chose. Il n'y a pas une chose que je pourrais te raconter maintenant que tu ne saches déjà et à chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin d'un ami tu étais encore là. Tu t'es littéralement surpassé de toutes les manières imaginables." John sourit malgré lui, incapable de contenir la satisfaction qu'il avait à faire plaisir à son ami. "Trois ans et nous n'avons pas manqué une journée. Tu pourrais te réinstaller demain et ce serait comme si tu n'étais jamais parti."

"Je suis content que tu le prennes de cette manière. Mes affaires sont à l'étage, c'est bien ça ?"

C'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

John acquiesça. "Oui, Mme. Hudson les a toutes emballées. Tu comptes vraiment faire tout ça ce soir ?"

"Probablement pas," admit Sherlock, arrachant un fil qui dépassait de l'un des plaids de Mary. "Enfin, pas avant que nous n'ayons confirmé que tout a bien été 'nettoyé'. Cela serait un peu suspect de déballer les affaires d'un homme mort s'il est censé être encore mort."

John se figea dans son fauteuil, son soulagement momentané disparaissant à nouveau rapidement sous la suspicion et le crainte. "Ta mission n'est pas terminée ? Tu pourrais devoir encore partir ?"

"C'est une possibilité," admit le détective consultant. Il recommença à déambuler, moins à cause de l'angoisse que par habitude. "Mycroft est fermement convaincu que quiconque a reçu l'ordre de vous tuer toi et les autres, se trouvait dans le pays à ce moment-là et a donc été inscrit dans les registres de l'immigration. En les comparant avec ce que j'ai appris pendant mon voyage, nous saurons s'ils ont tous été capturés ou mis hors d'état de nuire."

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Libye."

"_Libye _?" John se pencha en avant de son fauteuil et suivit les va-et-vient de Sherlock avec intérêt. "Pour combien de temps ?"

Sherlock ne leva qu'une épaule dans un demi-haussement. "Jusqu'à ce que nous puissions en être sûr."

"Et si ce n'est jamais le cas ?"

Sherlock haussa de nouveau les épaules, dédaigneux, bien que son regard ait flanché et que ses pieds se soient immobilisés.

John se tenait droit, l'énergie nerveuse de sa jambe cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'exprimer. "Sherlock, tu veux me dire que cela pourrait durer pour toujours ? Toi, loin là-bas, uniquement pour que nous soyons en sécurité ici ?"

"J'ai quoi, quarante ans pour essayer et te répondre ?" Il leva la tête comme s'il pouvait trouver la réponse dans les tâches au plafond. "Je suis sûr qu'avec ce temps-là, je peux m'en débarrasser pour toujours, n'importe où que ce soit."

"Sherlock-"

"Ne te sens pas désolé pour moi, John." Sherlock se retourna face à lui, ses yeux froids brûlant d'intensité. Sa voix était sévère, comme un adulte qui s'adresse à un enfant lui rappelant dans un reproche qu'il devrait en savoir plus, et son visage montrait la même austérité. "Si cela n'en valait pas le prix, je ne le payerais pas," dit-il.

John resta figé pendant un instant, n'arrivant même pas à cligner des yeux sous le regard implacable de Sherlock. "Très bien," dit-il finalement, "Il n'y a rien à ajouter, alors." Il savait qu'en disant cela, il atteignait le cœur de Sherlock. John acquiesça lentement, serrant les lèvres, se retourna pour regarder l'horloge sur le rebords de la cheminée et étira ses bras au ciel. "Bien... je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis absolument crevé."

"Tu sembles l'être."

"_Je_ semble l'être ?" railla John, désignant son ami en tenue de voyage. "Regarde-toi ! Tu sembles ne pas avoir dormi pendant des semaines. Tu te serais écroulé s'il n'y avait pas l'adrénaline pour te porter. Va te coucher. Ordre du docteur."

Sherlock acquiesça, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres tandis que ses paupières lourdes de fatigue tombaient sur ses yeux pâles. John se souvint des plaintes de James à propos de dormir dans d'étranges lits, et la façon avec laquelle il pouvait calculer l'épaisseur des ressorts et connaître l'âge d'un matelas en écoutant ses grincements. Il pensait que l'homme faisait de l'humour. Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était Sherlock, il se dit qu'il avait probablement eu à moitié raison de penser ça.

"Bonne nuit, John," _Au revoir, John,_ dit-il en en donnant une brève tape sur l'épaule de son ami alors qu'il passait devant lui pour se diriger vers la porte.

John réprima un petit frisson "Ouais, bonne nuit," répondit-il en le regardant partir avec un irrépressible besoin de le suivre. Il se leva et le rattrapa dans le couloir. "Sherlock, une dernière chose," l'appela-t-il, une main appuyée contre le mur. "J'ai vérifié ton pouls ce jour là; tu n'en avais pas."

Les yeux de Sherlock pétillèrent, avec l'habituel éclair de satisfaction qu'il avait à être intelligent. "Une boule de caoutchouc sous le bras."

"Oh. D'accord." Bien sûr.

Sherlock acquiesça pour lui-même et se retourna pour entrer dans la chambre -la chambre de _John_. John n'eut pas le cœur de lui faire remarquer. Il pouvait prendre la vieille chambre pour une nuit. Il aurait tout le temps de trier le reste le lendemain.

Deux heures du matin et John sursauta, haletant. Il était en sueur dans la chambre glaciale, le cœur battant, la respiration courte et laborieuse. Il pouvait encore le voir même s'il avait les yeux ouverts. Il pouvait voir Sherlock tomber. Il se prit le visage dans les mains, frottant ses joues et ses tempes, se concentrant sur des exercices de respiration qu'il avait appris pour rester calme, ne pas crier et surtout ne pas pleurer. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait arrêté de faire ce rêve. Il pouvait se souvenir des mois qu'il avait passé à se réveiller avec son nom sur les lèvres, la gorge irritée à force d'avoir crier. Recommencer à le voir maintenant-

John fut surpris en regardant son petit lit. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Des cartons de partout, d'épaisses lettres noires tracées au marqueur hurlant 'SHERLOCK' dans tous les coins. La panique le prit comme un choc électrique avant que le sommeil et le rêve se soient dissipés assez loin pour qu'il puisse se souvenir pourquoi il était ici, et qui était dans son lit à l'étage d'en dessous. Le rêve était un souvenir mais qui s'était révélé être faux après la rencontre de la veille. Tout allait bien. Sherlock était en vie maintenant.

Cela lui sembla totalement absurde. Il était tombé si vite. Même s'il l'avait fait dans un camion préparé à l'avance, il aurait dû être blessé. Beaucoup trop vite. Pas une vitesse mortelle -le corps d'un humain pourrait-il en atteindre une depuis le cinquième étage ?- mais trop vite pour que le choc brutal ne le blesse gravement. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Aurait-il pu garder les yeux ouverts et vides pendant tout ce temps s'il avait été souffrant ? Il n'avait pas de pouls. Une boule de coton ? Comment s'y serait-il pris pour la placer ici ? Aurait-il pu prévoir de l'avoir dans la main alors que John n'était pas censé être là ? Il y avait trop de failles. Trop d'hypothèses incertaines.

Lequel des deux était le véritable rêve ?

John prit une difficile respiration, regardant vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva rapidement, essayant de garder son calme alors qu'il descendait du deuxième étage, les vieilles marches craquant à cause de l'humidité. Il essayait de rester calme. Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre, qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme étant la sienne, et arrêta sa main tremblante sur la poignée. Sa paume était trempée de sueur et il l'essuya contre le pantalon du pyjama qu'il portait avant de prendre la poignée une fois de plus. Il était trop vieux pour ça. Trop fatigué pour ça. Sherlock avait été mort pendant trop longtemps pour qu'il reste là devant la chambre, si elle était vide comme il le craignait. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était sombre, chaque coin était plongé dans l'ombre. Bien que le lit soit appuyé contre le mur le plus proche, la lumière du couloir ne pouvait pas l'éclairer. Malgré tout, près comme il l'était, il pouvait voir les boucles noires sur l'oreiller. Sherlock dormait recroquevillé sur le côté, dos à la porte, ses épaules nues et pâles contre les draps blancs et la couette bleu marine. John laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait et ferma les yeux, s'adossant lourdement contre la porte comme il se vidait de ses forces par soulagement.

"John ?"

Il tressaillit à son nom. Bien que le corps n'ait pas bougé sur le lit, c'était incontestablement sa voix. Il l'avait réveillé. John s'éclaircit la gorge, se sentant idiot. "Désolé. Je voulais seulement... me rassurer. Rendors-toi." Il se redressa, tirant la porte pour la fermer.

"John."

Il s'arrêta devant cet ordre. "Oui, Sherlock ?"

Il y eut un bruissement de tissus alors que Sherlock tirait le drap derrière lui ainsi que la couette. Il ne dit rien de plus, serra son bras vers sa propre poitrine, laissant l'autre moitié du lit vide, et se retourna.

John le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, quasiment sûr qu'il avait clairement compris la situation mais encore hésitant sur le sens à lui donner. "Tu... tu veux que je vienne dans le lit avec toi ?"

"Excellente déduction." La voix de Sherlock était un peu étouffée à cause de son visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués et à en juger par tes questions concernant à la fois la confiance et la trahison -les excuses auront lieu plus tard- ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu vas te réveiller cette nuit et probablement pas la dernière fois que tu vas descendre ici et me réveiller pour t'assurer que je suis vraiment là. Épargne-nous cet ennui à tous les deux et couche-toi."

John serra les dents, la main fermement accrochée à la poignée de la porte. Il avait à moitié envie de lui dire qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de se rassurer. Il était cependant difficile de dire ce genre de chose alors qu'il errait pieds nus à deux heure du matin.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et, tirant le drap d'un coup sec il s'allongea en dessous, s'enveloppant dans la couette de façon à ce qu'il y ait assez d'espace entre lui et Sherlock qui n'avait pas bougé. "Ne m'analyse pas, Sherlock; je n'ai pas besoin de deux psys."

"Noté," répondit la voix profonde et endormie.

* * *

><p>NdlT: Je suis désolée, mais traduire cette fic me prends beaucoup plus de temps que ce que j'imaginais. Je vais tout de même essayer de reprendre un rythme un peu plus rapide, surtout que Niko vient de poster le quatorzième et (normalement) dernier chapitre de son récit. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Le première pensée de John quand il émergea de son profond sommeil fut que Mary avait perdu pas mal de poids. Sa deuxième pensée fut qu'elle avait aussi grandit de plusieurs bons centimètres. Sa troisième pensée n'a pas d'importance. Les yeux écarquillés et bien réveillé, John était couché la joue pressée contre des boucles brunes et les bras entourés d'une manière assez possessive autour du torse nu de Sherlock Holmes.

D'un côté il n'était pas surpris. Bon, si, il l'était un peu, mais ses actions l'avaient déjà mis dans des situations compromettantes et facilement mal interprétées avec son meilleur ami, provoquant un grand nombre de regrettables quiproquos. Se déshabiller dans une sombre piscine, se tenir les mains dans une course folle à travers les rues de Londres. Manger à la lumière de bougies dans le Soho. Comme le baptême d'un navire avant son départ, se réveiller avec les bras autour de Sherlock n'était qu'un autre symbole cérémonial en hommage aux années passées. Ce qui ne rendait pas la chose moins maladroite, inutile et bizarre.

John leva la tête, essayant de regarder le visage de Sherlock pour voir s'il était aussi profondément endormi que ce qu'il semblait être. Le nez de Sherlock était tourné vers l'oreiller et rien à part l'os de ses joues et son oreille droite n'était visible à John. Cela aurait été assez simple de dégager son bras s'il ne l'avait pas à un moment ou à l'autre de la nuit, glissé sous le corps de Sherlock. Il allait avoir du mal à le retirer sans gêner le sommeil du détective consultant. Et toutes les règles de décences de la société lui demandait de le faire ou bien il devrait faire face aux conséquences de la honte éternelle et de l'embarras. Pour commencer on ne dormait pas dans le même lit que son meilleur ami et surtout on ne se blottissait pas accidentellement contre lui.

John se demanda si s'étirer pour retirer son bras serait un geste assez viril pour le rattraper.

"Même si je conviens que la barbe te donne un air intelligent, elle est un peu rugueuse contre la peau," dit la voix que John voulait le moins entendre.

Le soldat ferma les yeux, maudissant sa malchance habituelle. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?"

"Pas longtemps. Une demi-heure, peut-être ?"

"Une demi- ?" John dégagea son bras d'en dessous de Sherlock, ne se souciant désormais plus de la prudence. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas poussé ?" Il détestait la façon dont sa voix avait changé, la gêne ayant modifié son timbre ainsi que la couleur de son visage.

Sherlock se retourna à peine, le regardant par dessus son épaule, impassible. "John, as-tu conscience d'être un excellent conducteur de chaleur ?"

"Prends une autre couverture alors ! Ou met quelque chose d'autre sur toi !" John se frotta le visage, sentant déjà venir une prise de tête de bon matin. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se sentir entièrement responsable et pouvait reporter un peu de culpabilité sur Sherlock. "Nous ne nous faisons pas de câlins, Sherlock. Pas nous. Nous ne sommes pas des 'câlineurs'."

"Un câlin ? C'est comme ça que tu qualifierais ça ?"

"Non, non je ne le ferai pas, parce que nous ne l'avons pas fait," se reprit-il, sentant qu'il avait déjà perdu sa course désespérée pour tenter d'expliquer le "normal" à Sherlock Holmes. Le haussement d'épaules qu'il fit finalement en se réinstallant dans une posture plus habituelle, remettait au moins les choses à leur place. C'était la même conclusion : _'je suis d'accord pour ne pas être d'accord parce que Sherlock __ne peut être contrarié__'_ qui mettait généralement un point final à leurs anciennes embrouilles mais nécessitait que l'un d'entre se comporte comme un adulte. 'L'un d'entre eux' se traduisant presque toujours par 'John Watson'.

John s'extirpa de son côté du lit tirant les draps en dessous de lui et la couette au-dessus. Le tapis sur le sol semblait froid sous ses pieds mais il ne voulait pas s'ennuyer à chercher ses pantoufles pendant que son ami faisait semblant de dormir. Il se frotta vigoureusement le menton, provoquant le bruissement de sa barbe hérissée. Peut-être était-il _vraiment_ temps de la raser. Il ne voulait surtout pas continuer à penser ce qui l'avait poussé à glisser sa barbe dans la nuque de Sherlock pendant la nuit.

John fit rouler ses épaules pour détendre son dos et sa nuque, chassant le torticolis du matin et la fatigue de ses articulations et de ses muscles. La lumière du soleil éclairait seulement une partie de la chambre. L'horloge pendu au mur le confirma: il était presque onze heure et demi. Pendant des années son horloge interne avait été réglée pour qu'il se lève à six heure. Même lorsqu'il vivait avec Sherlock, il s'empêchait de dormir au-delà de huit heure et demi. Dormir aussi tard avait été la marque d'une de ses périodes les plus sombres -s'il arrivait seulement à dormir. Les émotions fortes étaient épuisantes.

Il était trop tard pour un petit déjeuner mais un bon brunch semblait approprié. John se rappela de plusieurs endroits sympa dans le quartier qu'ils avaient apprécié avec Mary. Sherlock avait toujours été celui qui savait où trouver les meilleurs repas mais cela faisait maintenant presque trois ans qu'il n'était plus là. L'idée de faire faire à Sherlock le tour de tous les nouveaux bistros et gastropubs* qui avaient ouvert ou avaient changé de propriétaire pendant ce temps plaisait à John. Sherlock devrait probablement rester en costume -et encore pire, John devrait probablement s'adresser à lui en public comme s'il s'agissait de James- mais ils auraient tout de même à nouveau l'opportunité de profiter ensembles de Londres. Cela n'aurait pas le concentré d'action et la pointe d'excitation qui allait généralement de paire avec cet homme, mais cela faisait tout de même une partie de ce qui lui avait manqué. Même les temps calmes entres deux affaires faisaient partie de l'expérience Sherlock. Il n'y avait plus qu'à retrouver le violon à l'étage et déballer toutes les affaires.

"Hé, Sherlock, tu as envie d'un brunch ou tu comptes encore dormir ?" demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'autre occupant du lit. Son sourire retomba à la vision de la silhouette sous les draps, ou plutôt de la silhouette qui n'était plus couverte par les draps.

Nu comme il l'était, on pouvait voir des cicatrices dont John ne se rappelait pas, mais le souvenir de leur correspondance lui rappela où et quand il les avait reçues. Les cicatrices n'étaient pas le problème. John pouvait voir plusieurs années d'oubli de soi et d'acharnement dans l'ombre et la forme de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses côtes. Personne n'aurait pu lui rappeler de prendre soin de lui-même ? Aussi préoccupant que ça l'était, ce n'était pas, pour le moment, le réel problème. John serra les lèvres, hésitant à lui demander ou même à aborder le sujet mais la curiosité l'emporta contre toutes les autres possibilités. "Sherlock, serais-tu nu dans mon lit ?" demanda-t-il en regardant le bas du dos de son ami.

Sherlock soupira doucement, comme si cette question était pénible et sans intérêt. "Je ne suis pas vraiment arrivé avec un pyjama dans mon sac."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Sherlock !"

"Je suis sûr que ton drap de 800 fils au mètre carré a très bien protégé ta virilité."

"Oh, ah ah." John saisit l'oreiller de son côté du lit et le jeta à la tête de Sherlock d'un coup brusque. "Tu mettras un panneau la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas assez de bon sens pour trouver que dormir nu a côté d'un autre homme est gênant que j'ai tort."

Sherlock soupira un coup et réajusta le nouvel oreiller sous sa tête. "Non, mais tu crées un problème à partir de rien sauf de règles sociales qui ne sont pas valables dans le privé étant donné que nous ne sommes que tous les deux ici et que moi je m'en fous. Tu es réchauffant, je suis nu et tu as l'habitude de dormir avec ta copine. Ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit de déduire que tu as dû te déplacer vers moi pendant la nuit et que j'ai dû trouver l'apport de chaleur agréable."

"J'aurais pu te trouver quelque chose dans lequel tu aurais pu dormir si tu avais dit quelque chose." John détestait engueuler le dos de Sherlock mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, il préférait qu'il ne se retourne pas. "Normalement tu te contentes de te servir dans mes affaires quoique je dise," remarqua-t-il.

"Tes vêtements ne me vont pas."

"Tu es maigre comme un clou. Ils auraient été trop courts mais ils auraient convenu," grogna John devant sa défaite imminente. Cela n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Vraiment pas. Sherlock allait être Sherlock malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire. John secoua la tête et attrapa le bout de la couverture pour la replier sur son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié enseveli. "Voilà. Tu es réchauffé maintenant ?"

"C'est satisfaisant."

"Tu es impossible."

"Un brunch à onze heure trente ?"

"Un déjeuner à onze heure trente," corrigea John. Au moins, il pouvait encore gagner sur ce genre de faits concrets. "Tu as besoin de ton déguisement ?"

"Le spirit gum** est dans la poche de mon manteau. La porte d'entrée vient juste de s'ouvrir et il y a quelqu'un qui monte donc je vais avoir besoin que tu amènes mes affaires ici."

John ne l'avait pas entendu mais ce n'était pas la peine de polémiquer une fois de plus avec Sherlock. "Mme Hudson. Je les ai laissées sur la table; ce serait mieux que tu les récupères avant qu'elle n'y jette un coup d'œil." Il se figea devant la porte, la main serrée dans le vide à côté de la poignée. "Donc... tu ne vas pas lui dire ? À Mme. Hudson."

"Non."

"Bien..." se résigna John. C'était à Sherlock de prendre cette décision, même s'il était contre. "Bien, je reviendrai avec ton visage, alors." Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui, tournant la poignée sans bruit de façon à ce qu'elle soit bloquée. Les bruits de pas dans les escaliers se rapprochaient -que se passerait-il si Sherlock avait raison ?

John se précipita le plus vite possible sur les boules de coton dans la cuisine, n'ayant pas le temps de faire plus que de se jeter entre la porte des escaliers et la table sur laquelle étaient la perruque et les accessoires pour les cacher, et de s'asseoir à moitié dessus, les bras croisés, dans la tentative de désinvolture la moins convaincante qu'il ait jamais faite.

La table, se sentant inutile, poussa un grincement causé par son poids. John serrait les lèvres dans une faible tentative de produire une sorte de sourire qui était des plus suspects, quand il vit enfin son visiteur.

Oh, mon Dieu, non.

"Mary..." John se figea alors que sa petite amie lui souriait, portant à bout de bras deux petits sacs d'épiceries et s'approchait. Ses talons qui claquaient sur le sol, sa jupe beige, son cardigan rose serré sur un haut de dentelle couleur crème, ses cheveux blonds tombant soigneusement sur ses épaules -elle était absolument ravissante. Et elle était la pire personne de la planète qui aurait pu choisir d'entrer dans l'appartement à ce moment là.

"Salut, John. Tu es toujours en pyjama ?" Elle l'embrassa, posant ses douces lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle poussa un soupir doux comme ses lèvres que sa barbe chatouillait, puis elle le quitta pour entrer dans la cuisine, déposa les sacs au milieu de la table et commença à s'affairer pour déballer divers produits. "Comment ça s'est passé hier ? Toi et James avez passé toute la soirée dans un pub ?"

John s'activait derrière son dos, essayant de réunir rapidement les éléments du costume de Sherlock sans attirer son attention. "Euh... non. On a passé une soirée tranquille ici. Qu'est-ce que, euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'ai pensé que ces messieurs aimeraient avoir quelque chose à manger," dit-elle avec un sourire, rangeant une bouteille de vin et un paquet de pâtes.

John se déplaça latéralement vers le manteau, gardant le dos tourné dans la direction opposée pendant qu'il poussait les restes du visage dans une poche. "C'est... très gentil," dit-il, la rejoignant dans la cuisine, sa mission à peu près remplie. Ramener les affaires à Sherlock était devenu beaucoup moins important que faire sortir Mary. "C'est juste qu'il est... il est très fatigué et je pense qu'il va dormir le reste de l'après-midi," mentit-il en se détestant lui-même de le faire. "Il est aussi très timide. Je pense qu'il préférerait ne pas rencontrer d'étrangers pour le moment."

Les épaules de Mary s'affaissèrent, son joli visage grimaçant une moue. "Tu en es sûr ?"

"Oh, ouais, c'est un mec très sensible, vraiment. Très instable." John l'aida à ranger les derniers achats tout en parlant, essayant autant de la convaincre que de la faire sortir. "Je t'en parlerai tout de même. Laisse-moi lui en parler aujourd'hui et on verra si on peut dîner ensembles, d'accord ? Mais maintenant ce n'est pas le meilleur moment."

"Bon, si tu en es sûr," dit-elle, voyant ses bonnes intentions rejetées. Il l'avait évidemment déçue. C'était un regard qu'il avait été habitué à voir sur le visages de ses copines. Il se sentait con de le provoquer encore une fois et pour les mêmes raisons.

John posa sa main sur son épaule et embrassa sa joue en signe d'excuses. "Je te promets que tu vas le rencontrer. Je veux qu'il te rencontre. Pas de visites surprises pendant qu'il sera ici, d'accord ? Ça le rend nerveux. Appelle ou laisse-moi un texto et je te ferai savoir quand tu peux passer."

Mary acquiesça, souriant avec un peu plus de courage alors qu'il la conduisait le bras sous la taille vers les escaliers. "Bon, amuse-toi bien avec ton ami mais n'oublie pas de m'appeler. Tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière."

John la serra dans ses bras. Pas d'arguments, pas de plaintes, rien que de la confiance et une considération altruiste pour ses propres besoins. Il avait tellement de raisons à aimer Mary qu'il se demandait de temps en temps comment il avait fait pour qu'elle l'aime aussi. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Malheureusement, la chance finit toujours par tourner.

Le bruit de craquements d'un lit sortit de la chambre de John.

Mary regarda vers la porte fermée, un sourcil soulevé d'étonnement. "... John, qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"Hm ? Je n'ai rien entendu," mentit-il.

"Il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre."

John accéléra légèrement le pas tout en continuant à la conduire vers les escaliers. "Ma chambre ? Non, personne dedans. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ma chambre ?"

Et merde, le lit craqua à nouveau, plus fort et plus longtemps, comme si quelqu'un s'asseyait ou bougeait dedans.

Mary se dégagea. Elle n'était pas douée en déductions comme Sherlock mais elle était loin d'être une idiote. Ses yeux bruns se plissèrent et une veine apparue sur son front -celle qui n'était visible que pendant une dispute ou quand elle était sur le point de pleurer. Pour se diriger vers la porte elle le repoussa rapidement mais pas assez. Instantanément, John s'était glissé sur son chemin, entre elle et la porte, les bras ouverts pour lui barrer la route et garder caché ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il avait un tas de choses à expliquer rapidement s'il voulait désamorcer la situation.

Seulement, pour des raisons très obscures même pour lui, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Sherlock était dans sa chambre, où il s'était retiré par habitude, et qu'il devait rester caché. Et que pouvait-il dire de plausible qui justifierait le fait que James ait dû aller dans son lit plutôt que dans la chambre d'amis que Mary avait aidé à préparer ? Qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit à discuter et qu'il avait fini par s'endormir là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient, des gamines de quatorze ans ? Et pourquoi aurait-il bloqué son passage si cela n'avait été qu'un simple malentendu ? Chaque nouveau mensonge qui lui venait à l'esprit faisait apparaître derrière ses yeux des éclairs fulgurants de _'Je suis foutu' _autant que_ 'Propose ! Distrais-la avec quelque chose de brillant ! Sors l'anneau ! Esquive ! Esquive !'._

"Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai," cracha Mary, ses yeux déjà remplis de larmes mais les traits tirés par la rage. "Qui est cette fille ? C'est l'une de ces horribles histoires sur internet où l'homme avec qui tu parles se révèle être une femme ?"

John l'attrapa par les bras en essayant de mettre dans son regard le plus d'honnêteté possible même si elle luttait pour se débarrasser de lui. "Mary, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça."

"Oh, vraiment ? Alors vas-y, explique-moi. Tout de suite."

"Je... je ne peux pas," sa voix était sur le point de se briser, toujours en attente de quelque étincelle de génie qui pourrait enflammer l'intérieur de son cerveau. Il n'était pas réveillé depuis assez longtemps pour être prêt à affronter ce genre de chose. "Écoute, si je pouvais te le dire, ce serait une très bonne explication. La plupart des innocents ont tout le temps une excuse irréprochable. Tu serais épatée de voir combien ceci est vraiment, réellement innocent."

Les mains à nouveau libres, Marie leva ses doigts vers l'épaule de John et retira du col de son t-shirt une boucle de cheveux noire.

John la regarda comme une balle de fusil lui étant destinée.

"Qui. Est. Cette. Fille." La voix de Mary était basse et forcée, enrouée par un mélange d'émotions allant de la douleur à l'envie de meurtre.

"Mary... je sais à quoi ça ressemble mais j'essaye de t'expliquer que ce n'est pas-"

Mary faufila sa main au-dessus de lui pour frapper à la porte à laquelle il refusait de la laisser accéder. "Sors d'ici sale garce !" hurla-t-elle.

"Mary !" John l'attrapa de nouveau par les bras pour essayer de la calmer mais elle les remplaça par des coups de pieds.

"Non, ne me touche pas; ne me touche pas ! Comment as-tu osé me tromper, John Watson !"

John la relâcha, plus pour se défendre que pour répondre à sa demande. "S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça Mary," supplia-t-il, "je te le promets, je te le jure, je n'ai jamais-"

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

"John, bien que tu sois en train de faire une excellente tentative pour te tenir debout sur tes propres pieds, ne devrions-nous pas réserver une table pour le déjeuner ?" Sherlock, vêtu de sa tenue de Buckingham, sourit à la jeune femme soudain muette qui lui lançait un regard choqué et incrédule. "Mary, c'est bien ça ? Sherlock Holmes. John m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

John n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait pendre Sherlock ou l'embrasser.

"Sherlock Holmes ?" Les lèvres de Mary buttèrent sur son nom, ses yeux bruns papillonnant. Elle regarda John et secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. "John, tu m'avais dit que les journaux se trompaient sur vous deux."

Bon, surtout pas l'embrasser, donc.

* * *

><p><strong>NdlA:<strong> J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Nous reviendrons dans peu de temps pour  
>installer l'intrigue, mais il y a d'abord un personnage à introduire...<p>

**NdlT:** deux termes délicats dans ce chapitre, je suis ouverte à toute proposition de traduction mais en attendant:

*gastropub = mot-valise entre gastronomie et pub, soit un pub mais avec des vrais plats de haute qualité.

**spirit gum = une colle spéciale faite de résine, principalement utilisée pour fixer une perruque, une fausse barbe ou d'autres trucs dans le genre.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Morstan était petite, blonde, la vingtaine avancée, institutrice de profession, orpheline par malchance, et plutôt douée en karaoké. C'était malheureusement tout ce que John avait vraiment dit sur Mary dans ses e-mails à Sherlock. Il avait mentionné qu'ils passaient de bons moments ensembles et peut-être lui avait-il raconté quelques rapides histoires particulièrement drôles ou incroyables auxquelles elle avait participé, mais pour sa description individuelle, il avait fait l'erreur de rester prudent. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Sherlock n'ait lu tout ça et en ait déduit par quelques moyens, de nombreux autres détails sur la femme qu'il avait prévu d'épouser. Alors qu'ils attendaient que Sherlock s'habille, il essaya de deviner tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire sur elle tout en l'observant remplir la bouilloire dos à lui. Son ami savait probablement exactement quelle était sa couleur préférée après avoir passé seulement quelques minutes dans le couloir avec elle. Qu'en avait-il pensé ? Quels indices avait-il vu ? La façon de Sherlock de regarder le monde et les gens avait toujours été fascinante, même quand ça le rendait fou. C'était une technique que John essayait à l'occasion et dans ce silence embarrassé, il se prit à vouloir le faire.

Les boucles d'oreilles de Mary étaient petites et en or poli. D'un style style moyen-oriental ou asiatique, elles étaient authentiques, pas de simples bijoux fantaisies. Elles n'allaient pas avec ses vêtements roses et beiges, elle les portait donc par romantisme. Pas un cadeau de John, non. Elles étaient trop onéreuses pour être achetées avec une pension militaire et un salaire de médecin. Sachant qu'elle était orpheline, les boucles d'oreilles lui venaient sans doute de ses parents. Ce n'était pas vraiment le style qu'aurait aimé une vielle femme, donc pas un héritage de sa mère mais plutôt un cadeau de son père. Sa posture droite et son menton haut, suggéraient une éducation très stricte, ce que son choix de vêtements très sobres soulignait. Quel père sévère, prêt à dépenser beaucoup, offrirait-il des bijoux étrangers comme le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet plutôt qu'un collier de perles classiques ? Un militaire en garnison à l'étranger -les boucles d'oreilles étaient un souvenir. John sourit pour lui-même, juste un peu, enchanté de la façon par laquelle il était parvenu à trouver la profession de son père dans une pâle imitation de ce que faisait brillamment Sherlock. C'était en fait très simple quand on avait les informations dès le départ. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Sherlock avait su tracer l'histoire de sa vie en un seul coup d'œil. John se demandait cependant s'il y avait un trait de son visage qui dévoilait qu'elle était drôle, ou si elle avait une façon de rouler des yeux qui révélait combien elle était généreuse avec son temps et combien elle pouvait être radine avec son argent. Sherlock pouvait-il voir uniquement à sa façon de faire du thé combien elle aimait le foot et qu'elle supportait Chelsea ? La façon par laquelle elle remettait ses cheveux en arrière pouvait-il indiquer que le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie avait été un éternuement pendant la prière à la messe quand elle avait onze ans ?

John enviait parfois la capacité de Sherlock à connaître les gens par un seul regard, mais c'était vraiment impossible que cela soit équivalent à la connaissance qu'on a d'une personne par des années de rires et de conversations. À bien des égards il préférait ses propres méthodes. Créer des souvenirs était l'une des joies de son existence. Il avait plein de merveilleux souvenirs avec Mary. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ceux, peu nombreux mais plus intenses, qu'il gardait de sa vie avec le détective consultant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sherlock se rendit dans le salon sans qu'ils puissent le voir, mais le son de sa chute sur le canapé accompagnée du grincement du cuir retentit. John vit Mary tressaillir légèrement à son retour pendant qu'elle s'occupait du thé. Embarrassée et tendue. John s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule, pas certain de savoir si elle était encore en colère contre lui ou si l'embrasser la ferait se renfrogner. Ses épaules restèrent tendues mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Il déposa tout de même un baiser sur sa joue pour s'en assurer puis retourna dans le salon pour informer le déjà bien informé Sherlock.

Bien qu'il lui ait lui-même dit entre-temps de se servir dans ses affaires, John ne s'était pas attendu au choix de Sherlock. Gisant sur le canapé comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, Sherlock portait un vieux chandail qui semblait lourd et très chaud. Le jean usé qu'il avait trouvé était bien trop court mais pas trop large malgré sa maigreur. C'était assez banal -pas la banalité de Sherlock mais le genre de banalité de n'importe quel autre mec. La banalité de John Watson. D'un certain point de vue, cela lui faisait le déguisement le plus convaincant qu'il ait jamais eu. Cela lui donnait un peu l'air d'un gamin qui s'amuse en portant les vêtements de son papa. Il y avait un problème avec le pull pourtant. John ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années -ne l'avait pas porté pendant tout ce temps. Il avait oublié qu'il l'avait. Il décida qu'il aimait bien que Sherlock le porte, même si cela n'allait pas avec l'image qu'il avait d'un homme qui portait toujours des chemises et d'impeccables costumes sur mesure. Au moins, Sherlock semblait avoir chaud et être confortablement installé dans cet énorme pull.

"Comme je disais, on pourra récupérer les cartons à l'étage plus tard, que tu redescendes tes propres affaires," dit John, choisissant de ne pas commenter son choix de vêtements. Il pourrait le faire plus tard, quand il se plaindrait du désordre que Sherlock avait sûrement fait en fouillant dans ses affaires pour trouver quelque chose de convenable.

Sherlock hocha la tête, agitant le tas informe qu'il formait, ainsi installé pour toute la conversation à venir. Il frotta sa main droite contre le pull sur son ventre pour mimer la faim. Il regarda vers la cuisine, le visage maussade et renfrogné. "J'espère que nous allons avoir quelque chose de plus consistant que du thé et des biscuits."

"Je nous emmènerai tous manger dehors plus tard si tu veux. C'est juste que... je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir à expliquer tout ça en public."

"Je pensais que nous avions fini par avoir l'habitude de défendre notre sexualité en public."

"Ouais, mais bon, dire 'Je ne suis pas gay' est un moyen assez simple d'écarter les soupçons. Mais expliquer pourquoi je dormais avec un homme mort dénudé requiert généralement quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré." John se frotta la nuque, anxieux et effrayé que Mary, qui semblait avoir plutôt bien supporté les événements, continue en fait à bouillir sous son calme proche de celui d'un soldat entraîné. Il l'avait presque vue disparaître de sa vie pour toujours à cause de secrets nécessaires et d'un incroyable manque de tact, au moment où il s'apprêtait à la demander en mariage. "Et merci, d'ailleurs," ajouta John plein de sarcasme en lançant à son ami un regard froid. "Ça aurait été trop te demander de mettre des vêtements plutôt que mes draps ?"

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné. "Elle est toujours là," rappela-t-il avec son habituel ton supérieur.

Oui, elle était là. Et John était complètement perdu avant qu'il n'intervienne. Si ça aurait pu cent fois mieux se passer, cela aurait aussi pu être mille fois pire. "OK. Honnêtement et sincèrement, merci. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait de ce qui était censé être un terrible secret ? Je croyais qu'il y avait des assassins potentiellement en train d'attendre dehors une occasion pour me faire sauter la cervelle."

"Eh bien, si tu comptes passer le reste de ta vie avec elle, ce n'est pas très grave de lui demander de partager ce petit secret."

"Petit secret ?" s'étouffa John. "Sherlock, les petits secrets ne comportent normalement pas de menaces de mort."

"Ah bon ?"

Mary posa le plateau de thé sur la table basse en face du canapé, avec juste un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Les tasses s'entrechoquèrent avec leurs soucoupes et un peu de lait s'échappa du pot en porcelaine. En soupirant elle s'excusa et commença à répartir les biscuits en petites portions.

"Tu n'as plus de biscuits apéros, John. Désolée," dit-elle pendant qu'elle les servait tous de thé en retenant le couvercle du pot avec son index.

John posa une main sur son dos, frottant ses omoplates entre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. "Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'irai faire les courses. De toute façon j'ai besoin d'acheter quelques trucs essentiels pour Sherlock, avant qu'il ne décide de m'emprunter ma brosse à dents." Il s'interrompit. "Tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock prit un biscuit en forme de demi-lune avec un froncement de sourcil. "Comment penses-tu que ma bouche aurait pu contaminer ta brosse à dent plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Tu l'as laissée sans la couvrir dans la salle de bains, John. Ce n'est pas exactement un environnement stérile."

"Deux brosses à dents, donc." John allait l'étrangler. "Au fait, pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas à réfléchir à une liste de tout ce qu'il faudrait que je t'explique ?" Sherlock avait déjà bien prouvé ce à quoi lui servait ce genre d'aide: absolument à rien. Son indifférence était facilement confondue avec de la jalousie et son caractère effronté avec du mépris. John était habitué à ça; John savait ce qui était normal et ce qui n'était qu'une apparence. Mary, bien qu'elle aie entendu une liste terriblement longue d'histoires concernant le légendaire détective consultant, n'était pas suffisamment prête pour se retrouver confrontée à la forte personnalité de Sherlock.

Mary mit deux morceaux de sucre dans sa tasse de lait avant de la prendre et de s'asseoir près de Sherlock. "En fait, je préférerai l'entendre de sa bouche," dit-elle, regardant le brun. Elle posa son thé sur ses genoux croisés, son regard contenant une lueur de défi.

John balbutia alors que des éclairs d'alertes lui traversaient à nouveau l'esprit. "De lui ? De Sherlock ? Euh, Sherlock n'est pas vraiment-"

"J'ai déjà entendu ta version, John. Il n'y a pas de raisons à ce que tu doives te répéter." Elle lui sourit mais son expression était froide quand elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers Sherlock. "Alors, M. Holmes, pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas de la nature de la relation que vous entretenez avec mon petit ami ?"

John regarda vers le crâne où la bague était cachée. Esquive. Esquive ! "... Est-ce que je pourrais au moins nuancer sa déclaration ?"

"Je suis capable de décrire notre relation, John." Sherlock se rassit, les plis du pull montrant qu'il était beaucoup trop large pour lui. Il prit son thé, croisant le regard mesuré de Mary avec le sien.

"Oui, mais tu es un idiot et tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que les gens entendent quand tu dis quelque chose."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Tu as besoin d'un exemple ?" John secoua la tête, ayant presque du mal à trouver lequel serait le plus illustratif parmi tous ceux dont il disposait. "Bien, Sherlock, notre premier dîner ensemble. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais une petite amie et tu as dit 'c'est pas vraiment mon domaine'. 'Pas vraiment mon domaine' ne revient pas à dire 'Je suis asexuel et/ou trop occupé pour m'ennuyer avec des trucs comme l'amour'; 'Pas vraiment mon domaine' semble signifier 'non, John, je suis gay' pour tout le monde à part toi."

Sherlock serra les lèvres et fronça de nouveau les sourcils. "Je peux difficilement être responsable de tes erreurs d'interprétation. En plus, j'ai clarifié les choses quand j'ai repoussé tes avances."

"Seigneur, Sherlock, je n'étais pas en train de te draguer ! On venait de se rencontrer ! J'essayais juste de mettre les choses au point !" John se prit le visage dans les mains, suppliant qu'un dieu quelconque existe pour lui demander de faire taire son ami. "Tu vois comment il est ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Mary, l'implorant de changer d'avis. "Tu veux sincèrement entendre ça de sa bouche ?"

"Sincèrement, oui. Plus que jamais."

"Les femmes savent ce qu'elles veulent, John."

"Je vais aller me pendre maintenant, je peux ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas; ce ne sera pas long." Sherlock trempa la moitié de biscuit qui lui restait dans son thé puis donna son point de vue à la fois simple et franc. "John était mon meilleur ami, voire même mon seul ami par le passé. C'est toujours le cas actuellement, et j'essaierai que ce le soit toujours à l'avenir. La nuit dernière n'était pas un truc sexuel, mais plutôt deux amis se réconfortant mutuellement après la découverte d'événements inattendus. Si ça peut vous rassurer, comme ça a été le cas pour John, j'ai dormi au-dessus des draps."

Mary acquiesça, les yeux brillants. "Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?" demanda-t-elle sans la moindre appréhension.

John se trouva à mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

"Je suis prêt à mourir pour cet homme," dit simplement Sherlock.

"Tu es mort pour moi," corrigea John.

"En partie."

Mary regarda entre eux. Elle n'avait pas touché à son thé. "Donc c'est purement platonique ?"

John acquiesça, regardant loin des yeux de Sherlock pâles et gris comme la suie. "Absolument. À cent pour cent."

"Je peux vous assurer que toutes mes relations sont platoniques par nature. Je ne suis pas plus attiré physiquement par John que je ne le suis par vous," expliqua Sherlock, confortablement adossé contre le fauteuil. "Cependant, pour être franc," poursuivit-il, "Je préférerais coucher avec John."

John fut content de ne pas avoir été en train d'avaler une gorgée de thé à ce moment là ou il se serait étouffé. Il posa sa tasse et sa coupelle et s'éclaircit la gorge pour supprimer tous les mots qu'il aurait aimé dire et laisser la place à ceux qui avaient de l'importance. "Ça... ça, tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire. Du tout. Jamais. À qui que ce soit."

Sherlock le regarda réellement sans comprendre. "Quoi ?"

"C'est exactement de ça dont je parlais ! Comment est-il possible que 'Je préférerais coucher avec John' aie pour toi le même sens que 'Je ne pense pas avec ma qu-' Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave. Aucune importance." Par dessus tout, il y avait une demoiselle dans la pièce et John avait travaillé dur pour passer pour un gentleman devant elle en toute situation. Il se tourna vers Mary, utilisant tout son langage corporel pour essayer de lui montrer son mécontentement. "Mary, Sherlock est mon meilleur ami. C'est pour ça que j'ai habité avec lui pendant plus d'un an et qu'il m'a manqué pendant une éternité. Et il est extrêmement, extrêmement important que personne d'autre ne sache qu'il est ici, ou même qu'il est encore en vie." La partie amusante étant remplie, il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, idée que son téléphone ne semblait pas partager.

John regarda son portable qui avait brièvement sonné et s'était éclairé sur le bureau derrière lui. Plus de la moitié du temps, quand il sonnait pour un texto, c'était Mary. La moitié du temps restant, c'était James Sigerson. Cela ne pouvait apparemment pas être l'un d'entre eux. Curieux, il se leva et récupéra le téléphone, faisant glisser son pouce sur l'écran pour voir le nom de l'expéditeur et lire le message.

Une voiture vous attend. Prenez-la. -Mycroft Holmes.

"Comment avez-vous survécu ? demanda Mary, "John m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu mourir. Nous sommes allés sur votre tombe."

Sherlock ignora sa question, suivant John des yeux. "Mycroft ?"

Le docteur ferma son téléphone et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre. Du tas de désordre qu'avait fait Sherlock, il tira un jean qu'il passa par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama. Plusieurs épaisseurs lui seraient utiles dans le froid. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer son haut de pyjama et passa son manteau par-dessus.

Mary arrivait à la porte et l'inquiétude transparaissait dans ses yeux. "John ? Il y a un problème ?"

"C'est rien. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un; je ne serai pas long. Sherlock t'expliquera tout pendant mon absence. Garde un œil sur lui pour moi, d'accord ?" John la prit par les épaules et la guida dans le couloir d'où elle venait. Il pressa sa joue contre la sienne, l'enlaçant pendant qu'il la reconduisait, et tourna son visage pour l'embrasser en guise d'adieu rapide. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Le sourire de John s'agrandit alors que son cœur se réchauffait. Tout allait bien se passer. Il la poussa dans le dos vers le salon, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Sherlock avant de partir. "Aie une meilleure conduite, je suis sérieux," l'avertit-il bien qu'il ne croyait absolument pas que tout ce qu'il dirait puisse changer quelque chose.

"Comme toujours," répondit Sherlock, confirmant ses craintes.

John embrassa Mary une dernière fois, ses lèvres toujours aussi douces, puis il dévala les escaliers. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine gonflé d'une résolution importante. C'était comme dans le bon vieux temps, comme si tout avait recommencé. Vingt-deux heures plus tôt il était assis en consultation avec des préoccupations normales comme le trafic ferroviaire, ses plans pour le dîner et la date de sa prochaine lessive. Maintenant il était probablement la cible d'un assassin et en route pour discuter avec l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre. Sherlock n'avait pas été le seul à ressusciter la veille. John ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis une éternité.

Dans la rue il y avait une voiture noire avec un domestique qui tenait la porte arrière. Sans un mot, l'homme hocha la tête et l'ouvrit à John en se décalant sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires; John connaissait le principe. Il entra donc et pris place sur le siège en cuir noir brillant, s'attendant à voir la distraite Anthea dans toute sa splendeur d'inaccessibilité.

Le visage sombre et tiré de Mycroft n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. "C'est une surprise," dit John quand la porte se fut refermée sur lui.

Mycroft feignit un bref sourire. "Je trouve qu'il y a peu de lieux assez privés pour parler de ce genre de problèmes," expliqua-t-il. Le moteur de la voiture démarra avec un ronflement haut de gamme. Étant donné le verre de confidentialité qu'il y avait entre le compartiment du chauffeur et l'arrière du véhicule, John dut admettre que ce lieu était tout à fait à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. Les vitres teintées qui gardaient caché de la vue du monde l'homme assis en face de lui faisaient de cette voiture un havre pour quelques privilégiés -un noir bureau à moteur, pour une rapide et primordiale discussion. John regarda Mycroft dans son impeccable costume-cravate et se redressa pour se faire un peu plus grand.

L'aîné des Holmes n'avait pas changé. John avait pris l'habitude de l'éviter ces dernières années mais pouvait clairement voir que si quelques rides s'étaient creusés sur son front, il était resté l'homme qu'il était à l'époque. Ses yeux étaient toujours froids, son sourire était toujours teinté d'une supériorité, sa présence était toujours calme et imposante. Il avait la bouche de celui qui avait lancé des milliers de journaux et conduit un homme à sa chute. À l'époque, ses excuses n'avaient pas suffit à John, et même maintenant il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui pardonner.

"Ouais, je vois que vous avez voulu éviter de provoquer un scandale comme je pense toujours que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous frapper."

Mycroft resta impassible. "Me frapper ne vous ferait pas que du bien, Dr. Watson. Il vous arriverait des choses plus compliquées et dangereuses que ce que vous pouvez imaginer."

"Oh, j'ai une plutôt bonne imagination en ce qui concerne les dangers. J'aurais cependant pensé que, en trois ans, on me préviendrait que mon nom était sur la liste noire de quelqu'un."

"Vous n'étiez pas en danger tant que Sherlock passait pour mort."

"Oui, eh bien, il n'est pas mort." John se frotta les genoux dans un effort pour ne pas le frapper. Personne ne gagnerait jamais contre un Holmes en le frappant. "J'aurais tout aussi bien pu vouloir être au courant de ce petit secret."

Mycroft inspira doucement. "Il y avait des raisons-"

"Oui, je suis au courant de ces raisons, Mycroft. Ma question est ce que vous comptez faire maintenant. Parce que maintenant qu'il est là, il n'y a aucun moyen que je vous laisse l'embarquer en Libye où il passera le reste de sa vie à attendre une chance de pouvoir rentrer. Que ceci soit bien clair. Vous me devez bien ça."

Son visage solennel se fendit en un sourire alors qu'il riait. "Je vous le dois ?" répéta-t-il, son sourire passant de la raillerie à la colère. "Avez-vous la moindre idée des efforts que j'ai eu à faire pour m'occuper de lui malgré la distance ? Si ce n'avait pas été pour vous, il se serait retiré dans un lieu sûr où continuer à résoudre ses énigmes pour s'amuser pendant que les cellules terroristes se seraient occupées de tous les hommes qu'il y avait derrière lui et son cher bloggeur. Trois ans passés à surveiller toute l'Europe et la moitié des autres continents dans le seul espoir que les choses puissent s'arranger. Vous avez montré à mon frère qu'il avait un cœur juste à temps pour que quelqu'un d'autre le brise. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous comptez faire."

John respira avec indignation alors que son front se plissait à cette pensée. "Vous me demandez de me sentir désolé d'avoir montré à Sherlock la même attention que tout être humain devrait mériter ?"

"Non, je vous demande de prendre vos responsabilités et de le protéger." Mycroft jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset, quittant le regard de John pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture. "Vous êtes tous les deux menacés tant qu'il est là," continua-t-il. "Et Sherlock mourra avant d'avoir accepter sa défaite."

"Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de me demander de le surveiller, Mycroft. Je le fais de toute façon."

"Bien." Mycroft sorti un attaché-case et le posa sur ses genoux, le déverrouillant avec un clic sonore. Il l'entrouvrit et en sortit un dossier sur lequel un post-it où l'on pouvait lire Sigerson était collé. Il le tendit à John avant de reposer la mallette sur le côté. "Quelque chose est arrivé. Normalement cela n'aurait pas éveillé mes soupçons mais comme ça c'est produit le soir du retour de Sherlock, cela pourrait vouloir dire quelque chose. Ronald Adair, un ancien soldat, ce qui n'est pas sans rapport avec vous, a été trouvé mort ce matin avec une balle dans la tête. La chambre était fermée de l'intérieure et aucune arme n'a été trouvée."

"Il ne peut donc pas s'être suicidé. Y avait-il une autre issue pour le meurtrier ?"

"Aucune."

"Ça ressemble au genre de cas que Sherlock adorerait," admit John.

Mycroft acquiesça, les doigts croisés devant ses lèvres comme son frère le faisait souvent. "Je suis d'accord. Surtout depuis que nous avons appris que les stries sur la balle correspondent fortement à d'autres trouvées dans des affaires similaires."

Le cœur de John manqua un battement . "Des affaires ? Vous pensez que c'est un véritable coup monté ?"

"Soit ça, soit ce serial killer est tombé par hasard sur plusieurs personnes influentes."

"Vous pensez que ça pourrait être un des hommes de Moriarty ? Quelqu'un qui serait au courant de l'affaire ?"

"C'est possible."

John ferma le dossier, il lui tardait de sentir à nouveau son Browning dans ses mains. "Bien... Nous allons essayer de nous en occuper."

Il pouvait sentir la voiture ralentir et aperçut à travers les verres fumés les immeubles familiers de Baker Street. Une courte conversation ne nécessitait qu'un tour du pâté de maison.

"John."

Le docteur reposa son regard sur lui, rassemblant déjà le dossier pour le prendre avec lui, prêt à sortir dès que la voiture se serait complètement arrêtée.

Mycroft soupira, joignant le bout de ses doigts. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. Sherlock et moi pouvons nous en occuper. J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez vous marier."

John était plutôt agréablement surpris mais il continuait à être rebuté à l'idée que Mycroft s'informe sur sa vie personnelle. "Je ne lui ai pas encore vraiment proposé mais oui. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rester les bras croisés pendant que Sherlock s'occupera de ça. Comme vous l'avez dit, je dois prendre mes responsabilités."

"Donc elle sera aussi impliquée. Pouvez-vous vraiment les protéger tous les deux ?"

"Regardez-moi."

Mycroft sourit. La voiture s'était arrêtée et les verrous s'étaient désenclenchés. Il s'avança dans son siège, posant son menton contre ses doigts entrelacés tout en regardant la noirceur du monde extérieur. "Mon frère est un homme égoïste, malgré les choix altruistes que vous pensez qu'il a fait. Si vous le laissez à nouveau prendre le contrôle de votre vie, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais."

"Vous vous trompez Mycroft," dit John qui n'était pas du genre à reculer devant une occasion de défendre son ami face à son frère.

"Vraiment ?" Mycroft toqua à la vitre, pour prévenir le chauffeur qui sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte avec l'assurance et l'importance d'un homme accomplissant une mission des plus grandioses. "Soyez prudent, Dr. Watson," l'avertit Mycroft alors que John se glissait à l'extérieur. "Vous avez plus à perdre que jamais cette fois-ci."

Le dossier en main, John ne se retourna pas et se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'appartement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il entendait ce que disait cet homme coupable, mais il n'avait jamais appris à l'écouter.


	5. Chapter 5

John se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il rentre dans l'appartement avec le dossier visible par tous. Sherlock ne mangerait pas s'il était sur une affaire et Mary serait inquiète après avoir entendu les dangers qu'il courrait déjà. Il le glissa sous son manteau pour passer devant eux, puis le mis dans un des tiroirs de la commode alors qu'il s'habillait réellement cette fois. Il devrait attendre d'avoir fait avaler quelques nutriments à son meilleur ami et que Mary se soit calmée et qu'elle les ait laissés pour pouvoir en parler. Son corps entier frémissait d'une énergie nerveuse alors qu'il cachait son Browning dans la poche de son manteau.

Et dire qu'il était levé depuis seulement une heure.

Le déjeuner fut la première chose qui se passa sans péripéties ce jour-là. Sherlock et Mary n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde depuis leur petite conversation, mais Sherlock semblait au moins faire l'effort de s'intéresser à elle, assez pour ne pas l'ignorer ni se plaindre de son intrusion dans leur duo alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois à la table d'un de leur café préféré. Mary finirait sûrement par se faire à la situation. John supposa que c'était un peu trop lui demander qu'elle oublie aussi vite la peur qu'elle avait eu le matin même ou qu'elle accepte si facilement les dangers que leur faisait courir leur situation actuelle. Il fut content de la voir sourire alors qu'il négociait pour au moins la cinquième fois que Sherlock reprenne plus de légumes avant le pudding. Elle finirait par comprendre et les choses seraient alors plus simples. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de sa relation avec Sherlock.

Elle hésita tout de même à les quitter devant le café. Mais elle avait des obligations à tenir et des rendez-vous qu'elle ne pouvait reporter. John n'était pas trop poussé aux effusions publiques mais il connaissait le pouvoir qu'avaient quelques baisers sur une femme, particulièrement lorsque celle-ci se sent menacée ou effrayée. Il n'était pas manipulateur si ce n'était pour une bonne cause. S'il avait eu besoin de lui faire mille baisers pour obtenir son pardon pour sa frayeur et pour avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chambre, il lui en aurait donné mille et un. John aimait penser qu'elle avait fait de lui un homme romantique au lieu d'un homme blessé par son manque de confiance en soi aggravé par la peur d'être abandonné.

Sherlock, qui était de nouveau roux et barbu, le regarda avec intérêt une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la rue. Ses yeux gris brillaient avec intensité alors qu'il refrénait un sourire. "Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?" demanda-il, les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches de son manteau alors qu'ils partaient dans la direction opposée à celle de Mary. "Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Harry m'a déjà assez fait la morale."

"Je vois." Avant d'ajouter quelques pas plus loin: "Tu avait quel âge quand elle était encore dans les langes ?"

"Laisse tomber, Sherlock."

Le détective consultant ajouta sa touche finale au sujet en prenant une respiration pour se calmer qui ressemblait bien plus à un rire. John pu entendre la note d'autosatisfaction qui en émanait. Il secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas sourire –cela n'aurait fait que l'encourager. Si son âge était la seule chose que Sherlock pensait à relever, alors Mary devait vraiment lui avoir fait une bonne impression.

"Alors. Où est mon affaire ?"

John se mit à marcher d'une manière plus rigide, redressant sans le vouloir ses épaules et bombant la poitrine. "Comment sais-tu qu'il y a une affaire ?" demanda-t-il.

Sherlock pencha la tête, ses yeux et ses sourcils illustrant parfaitement l'évidence de sa déduction.

Il avait raison. C'était une question stupide. "OK. Le dossier est à l'appart'. Un meurtre dans une pièce close. Mycroft semble penser que c'est lié à notre ami assassin."

"De quelle manière ?"

"De plusieurs dont le fait qu'elle est clairement liée à d'autres meurtres qui ont été commis avec la même arme."

Sherlock sembla y réfléchir. Ses lèvres, aussi expressives que ses yeux, étaient malheureusement cachées par son déguisement. "Pas la peine d'aller voir. J'ai toujours une chance d'être reconnu, nous devrons donc attendre la tombée de la nuit."

John était plus que d'accord. Il regarda sa montre à son poignet. "Ce qui nous donne... eh bien, quatre heures. On pourrait rentrer alors. Que tu mettes tes propres vêtements."

Sherlock sortit la main de sa poche d'où il tira un bout de papier froissé.

"Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?" Demanda John en s'efforçant de ne pas lui prendre.

"Une liste," expliqua Sherlock. "Tu m'as dit de faire une liste."

John faillit perdre l'équilibre et rentrer dans les autres piétons sur le trottoir. Il reprit rapidement sa marche. "C'est pour les courses ? Tu veux aller faire les courses ? Sérieusement ?" Cela ne serait pas la première fois, mais peut-être bien la cinquième. John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des soupçons. "Le mot 'formaldéhyde' apparaît-il quelque part dans cette liste ?" demanda-t-il.

Sherlock déchiffonna le papier et commença à déchiffrer ses propres pattes de mouche. "Deux brosses à dents, quatre rasoirs, un paquet de biscuits, des chips, de la résine, du lait et des gants."

John fit de son mieux pour ne pas être impressionné par quelque chose d'aussi simple que la rédaction d'une liste de courses. Il ne réussit pas à s'en empêcher mais il avait essayé. "OK... on ne trouvera pas tout ça dans la même boutique mais c'est... étonnamment raisonnable. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de quatre rasoirs ?"

"Ta barbe." Sherlock remit le papier dans sa poche alors que ses longues jambes lui faisaient prendre de l'avance. "Ce serait possible avec deux lames bien aiguisées, mais nous devons nous préparer au pire."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je me la raserais ? Elle me donne l'air professionnel," argumenta John en accélérant pour le rattraper.

Sherlock sortit de nouveau le papier. "Parce que j'ai fait une liste," dit-il.

C'était sans doute la pire excuse jamais donnée de tous les temps pour résoudre un problème quelque soit le sujet. Et alors que John essuyait de son visage les derniers restes de mousse à raser, cela ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction de le savoir.

Cependant, peu importe ce que les autres pensaient, ce n'était pas parce que Sherlock lui avait demandé qu'il le faisait. Il comptait se raser mais n'en avait tout simplement pas eu l'occasion. En plus de_ deux ans__._ Il l'avait presque fait peu de temps après avoir rencontré Mary, dans une sorte de geste symbolisant son retour à des temps plus heureux, mais à Noël elle lui avait offert un nécessaire pour entretenir une barbe, et il n'avait pas réussit à se résoudre à la raser après ça. En plus sa barbe lui gardait le visage au chaud pendant l'hiver et la grimace que faisait Mary quand elle lui piquait les lèvres était une de ses expressions les plus attachantes. Ce n'était que des poils. Si cela lui manquait, il pourrait toujours la laisser repousser. En se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, cependant, il voyait pleinement les raisons qui l'avaient fait la laisser pousser au départ.

C'était assez déconcertant de voir son propre visage comme si ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Les plis inquiets de son visage que la barbe cachait, contrastaient sur sa peau. Ses lèvres semblaient plus fines, ses yeux plus gros, ses cernes plus grandes et plus lourdes, preuve de son oisiveté comme le double menton d'un gros homme. Il avait un visage plus gamin que ce dont il se souvenait et beaucoup plus innocent qu'il le prétendait. De l'eau chaude, de la mousse à raser et un rasoir était peut-être la création la plus étrange jamais inventée. À bien des égards, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il regardait droit dans les yeux d'un idiot qui avait trop mis de lui-même en une seule personne et avait tout perdu en une seconde. Il ne voulait plus être cet imbécile qui croyait pouvoir vivre sur le fil du rasoir tout en ayant une longue vie heureuse. Les délires de Moriarty avaient fait mourir un homme, ceux de John avaient faillit en tuer deux. Il saisit le bord du lavabo en fixant avec incertitude son propre reflet. C'était le visage d'un imbécile qu'il avait fait resurgir. Il avait de très bonnes raisons de craindre pour sa santé mentale.

Des mains s'entrechoquèrent dans son dos et John brisa le regard qu'il portait à son propre reflet pour le poser sur celui d'un deuxième fantôme dans le miroir. Les mains de Sherlock encadraient son visage alors qu'il souriait d'approbation depuis le couloir. "Excellent," s'exclama-t-il, apparemment très content de lui-même. "Nos efforts semblent avoir abouti simultanément."

Il avait retrouvé ses vieilles affaires. John fut content de déjà tenir le lavabo ou il aurait sûrement un peu plus laissé voir combien cette apparition l'avait troublé. Il avait vu Sherlock déguisé, Sherlock nu ou vêtu de draps, Sherlock dans ses propres vêtements beaucoup trop grands. Mais ça, c'était Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, comme il se qualifiait lui-même, avec chemise et pantalons sur mesure, parfaitement ajustés à sa taille fine et à son corps souple. Et, partageant le miroir, il y avait son Dr. John Watson, comme dans l'une de ces photos qui jadis parsemaient la table du salon. John déglutit et se détourna du miroir pour le voir réellement en face de lui. Il était déjà moins étrange de ne voir qu'un seul des deux.

Il se racla la gorge, et jeta un nouveau regard sur l'homme ressuscité par ses vieux vêtements. Les boutons n'étaient plus tendu sur sa poitrine comme avant. "Combien de kilos as-tu perdu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Aucune importance," Sherlock recula devant John pour le laisser passer.

Cette réponse n'était pas valable. John se redressa alors qu'il passait devant lui, essayant de combler leur différence de taille. "Je suis ton médecin. Je décide de ce qui a de l'importance ou pas."

Sherlock recula les mains sur les hanches, non pas dans un signe de défi mais par résignation. John l'avait bien compris : il parlait couramment le Sherlock. Si celui-ci était à moitié aussi bon dans ses déductions que pour jouer le mort, il savait exactement combien de temps l'obstination de John allait ainsi durer.

"Quand l'affaire sera résolue," l'avertit-il en agitant le doigt.

Sherlock sourit mais n'accepta rien. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et joua avec pendant qu'ils franchissaient la courte distance qui les séparait du centre de l'appartement. Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de John pour qu'il s'arrête alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la cuisine. John leva les yeux vers lui pour le trouver le regard encore plongé sur son téléphone.

"J'ai besoin que tu restes ici un instant. L'éclairage devrait suffire," expliqua Sherlock, reculant d'un pas alors qu'il levait son téléphone et le braquait sur John d'une manière suspecte.

John serra les lèvres, bras croisés contre sa poitrine. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?...Tu n'es pas en train de me prendre en photo ?"

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te montre le dos de mon téléphone sans aucune raison apparente ? Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus vif que ça. Tu essayais de parler pour ne rien dire ou c'était rhétorique ?" Sherlock regardait son téléphone mais il était évident qu'au travers de celui-ci, il dévisageait John.

"Mais... pose ce portable, c'est vraiment... bizarre." John tendit la main pour cacher l'objectif, mal à l'aise par cette soudaine idée. "Pourquoi veux-tu me prendre en photo ?" demanda-t-il, s'attendant à une des raisons habituelles de Sherlock.

"Parce que je n'en ai pas," expliqua son meilleur ami.

Les photos accompagnées de titres en grandes lettres noires, récupérées dans des journaux étaient l'une des rares choses que John avait eue avec lui pour se rappeler de son ami mort. C'était des souvenirs à la saveur douce-amère, comme garder un couteau pour ne pas oublier le sang qu'il a fait couler. Sherlock paraissait ennuyé et en colère sur la plupart d'entre elles. Celles sur lesquelles il souriait, celles qui continuaient à parler de lui comme le héros de Reichenbach, c'était de son sourire forcé, son sourire 'je prétends être normal' qui contrastait avec la sincérité de l'article. John en avait rangé la plupart dans une boîte mais ne les avait jamais jetées. Elles faisaient partie de tout ce dont il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, que tout était réel et exactement comme il s'en souvenait.

Bien que John aie détesté cette boîte de sourires forcés, de deerstalkers et de textes pleins de sous-entendus, elle avait été là quand il en avait besoin. Quand il le voulait. Et Sherlock n'avait pas une telle boîte cachée dans ses bras quand il était tombé du toit de St Bart.

John s'éclaircit la gorge de toutes les émotions qui s'y étaient installées à cause de ses souvenirs, ce qui lui rendit la voix rauque. "Si tu veux une photo, je peux t'en donner une," dit-il, regardant de nouveau le téléphone, sa main le protégeant toujours puérilement d'une photo. Il en avait marre de paraître ridicule sur celles-ci.

Sherlock soupira. "C'est mieux comme ça. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à la transférer sur mon portable pour la programmer comme image de tes appels ou de tes textos. Le reconnaissance visuelle est sept fois plus rapide que de lire un nom, ça me serait donc plus utile. Cela rendra notre communication d'autant plus efficace."

John aurait voulu prendre le téléphone et le lancer à travers la pièce. C'était de sa faute s'il avait pensé que Sherlock avait quelques raisons sentimentales derrière cette soudains requête, mais se retrouver face à son cerveau semblable à une machine était trop brutal pour son propre esprit qui n'était pas encore tout à fait remis.

Sherlock recula d'un pas et dégagea l'objectif de son portable de la main de John. "Essaie de paraître naturel," exigea-t-il. "Oh, et ne fais pas ce truc avec ton visage comme si tu étais un peu surpris. Ce n'est pas ta meilleure expression. Ça donne l'impression que tu es en train de réfléchir à la curieuse odeur que tu as produite en pétant."

John laissa retomber ses mains et lança un regard furieux à Sherlock à travers le téléphone, comme si son regard pouvait mieux expliquer à Sherlock que non seulement il était complètement fou, mais qu'en plus il était tombé en disgrâce.

Le son de l'appareil photo du téléphone retentit. Sherlock sourit. "Parfait," dit-il. "Exactement comme je me souvenais de toi." Il lança le téléphone en l'air et le rattrapa délicatement dans sa main, avec un sourire d'auto-satisfaction. Sans rien ajouter, il retourna dans un rythme nonchalant vers le canapé en changeant les paramètres de son téléphone.

John le regarda d'un air inexpressif. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il sortit son téléphone et le prit rapidement en photo à son tour. Le son de l'ouverture de l'obturateur fit s'arrêter Sherlock avant qu'il ne se retourne.

"Est-ce que tu viens de-"

"Ouaiiiis." John trifouillait rapidement son propre clavier. Il n'était pas hyper calé en technologies mais était tout de même bien décidé à essayer différentes commandes. "Exactement comme je me souvenais de toi," dit-il au moment où il trouvait l'option pour la programmer.

Sherlock inclina légèrement la tête et ses sourcils se rejoignirent au-dessus de son nez. "Tu te souvenais de mon dos ?"

"Non." John réussit à faire s'afficher l'image et tourna son portable vers Sherlock pour qu'il la voit. "Je me souvenais de toi comme d'un casse-cul."

Sherlock serra les lèvres dans une tentative évidente de s'empêcher de rire ou même de sourire comme un gamin de primaire. Ses joues se colorèrent alors que ses épaules tremblaient légèrement de l'effort qu'il faisait pour contenir le rire qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

C'est le rougissement qui fit se transformer le sourire d'auto-satisfaction de John en un regard d'horreur sur ce que ses actions impulsives lui avaient fait faire. "Oh, Seigneur." Il rapprocha le téléphone pour essayer de trouver un moyen de la supprimer. En aucun cas il ne garderait une photo du cul de son meilleur ami dans son téléphone. "Comment je supprime ça ?"

Au lieu de l'aider, Sherlock laissa tomber ses efforts pour ne pas rire. Sa profonde hilarité résonnait dans le couloir.

John lui jeta un regard noir continuant à taper contre les touches de l'écran dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. "Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et arrête de rougir; ça ne m'aide vraiment pas !"

"Je ne rougis pas."

"OK, tu es seulement presque tout rose. Bordel !" John frappa furieusement son écran comme la photo s'était mise toute seule en fond d'écran de son téléphone, la touche raccourcie pour appeler chez eux faisant maintenant s'afficher le derrière de son ami de manière presque parfaitement centrée."Non, non, non, non, non, non. Sherlock, sérieusement, arrête de rire et aide moi. Je l'ai sauvegardée ici aussi maintenant. Et si Mary voit ça ?"

"Ça pourrait être pire," réfléchit Sherlock alors que ses gloussements s'apaisaient doucement.

John brandit son portable pour mieux lui montrer le niveau qu'il avait atteint. "Comment ça pourrait être pire que _ça_ ?" demanda-t-il.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Tu aurais pu te souvenir de moi comme d'un casse-couillle."

Les lèvres de John se mirent à trembler alors que le sourire positivement mauvais de Sherlock s'était de nouveau transformé en un grand rire. Sherlock était vraiment perfide et avait un terrible sens de l'humour. Tout le corps de John se secoua d'un rire comme il perdait le contrôle qu'il essayait vainement de conserver.

Il n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis une éternité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses zygomatiques lui faisaient mal à force de rire et ses côtes étaient endolories par ses respirations inégales et interrompues. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur comme l'avait fait Sherlock, tous les deux pris dans une série de fou rire qu'entraînait l'autre. Cela faisait mal d'être aussi heureux. Il était merveilleusement pénible d'éprouver de nouveau ce genre de joie.

John essuya les larmes de ses yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à pourquoi ils étaient en train de rire, ce qui était plus ou moins sans intérêt de toute façon. Ce n'était pas à cause des photos ou de son incapacité à user des nouvelles technologies ou de blagues particulièrement peu correctes. John n'était en fait même pas sûr de savoir à propos de quoi c'était. Il savait uniquement que cela lui avait fait du bien de rire aussi fort et de voir Sherlock lui montrer une émotion sincère qui n'aie pas été calculée ou prévue.

Sherlock avait des larmes dans les yeux et il les essuya lui aussi, ouvrant la bouche pour détendre ses mâchoires. Il était évident que de telles situations étaient devenues rares pour tous les deux.

Il tendit sa main à John. "Tu es vraiment terrible avec les nouvelles technologies," dit-il.

"Seulement avec celles qui se croient meilleures que moi." John posa son portable dans la main de son ami, la poitrine tremblante à cause de ses respirations haletantes.

Sherlock se ré-adossa contre le mur, déverrouilla l'écran et secoua la tête avec un sourire. "Félicitations, John. Je pense que tu as trouvé mon bon profil."

John serra les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas recommencer à rire. "Contente-toi de la supprimer, d'accord ? Sans commentaire. C'était stupide de ma part dès le début."

Le génie sourit et appuya sur quelques touches. "Message de Mary," remarqua-t-il, distrait de sa tâche. "Elle veut savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour le dîner."

Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il n'aient pas entendu la sonnerie pendant leur fou rire. John soupira, et attendit que son rythme cardiaque soit redevenu normal. "Je ne sais pas. Tu ne mangeras pas si nous sortons avant notre enquête. À quelle heure penses-tu que nous allons rentrer ?"

"Tard."

John soupira une nouvelle fois. Au moins cette fois-ci pourrait-il expliquer à sa petite amie que sa vie dépendait de sa course avec Sherlock tard dans la nuit. "Dis-lui que je lui enverrai un texto plus tard mais que nous risquons de ne pas nous voir avant demain."

Sherlock acquiesça, ses pouces agiles tapant rapidement le texto. "Tu es prêt pour ça ?" Il regarda par-dessus le portable pendant une seconde, remarqua le saut qu'il avait fait dans le déroulé de ses pensées et se corrigea : "Cela fait une éternité que tu n'as pas été sur un champ de bataille," expliqua-t-il. "Peut-être que ça ne te plaira pas autant qu'avant. Ce ne serait pas étonnant."

John ricana et sortit de sa poche son Browning L9A1. Le pistolet était impeccable. Pendant deux ans et demi, il l'avait gardé entretenu et en état de marche; prêt à agir. Tout comme lui.

Les yeux de Sherlock analysèrent le pistolet, voyant l'invisible par de rapides coups d'œil de brillant détective. Il sourit du même sourire flatté qu'il avait fait quand John avait photographié son derrière, ses yeux gris brillant avec force. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna du mur pour se diriger vers le canapé. "C'est bon de voir que tu n'as pas changé, John," dit-il.

En remettant le pistolet dans sa poche intérieure, John ne put rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer. Même homme, mêmes erreurs. Il se détestait pour l'enthousiasme avec lequel il se précipitait pour les répéter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais appeler ça de l'amour ?" demanda Sherlock, assis dans un taxi à côté de John. "Avec Mary, j'entends. Qu'est-ce qui, chez elle, te fais croire que c'est plus fort que de l'amitié avec du sexe ?"

Si John s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus délicat venant de la bouche de son ami, il se serait complètement trompé. Il glissa son portable dans la poche de sa veste après avoir envoyé un dernier message à Mary pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Ils étaient en route vers une scène de crime, bien sûr, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait menti. Les scènes de crimes sont dangereuses uniquement si les meurtriers y sont encore. La probabilité que ce soit le cas justifiait la présence de son pistolet dans son autre poche.

Tapotant ses genoux des doigts, John essayait de formuler exactement ce que Sherlock voulait savoir et de trouver, parmi les informations qu'il pouvait partager, lesquelles seraient compréhensibles pour le détective consultant. La seule expérience qu'ai jamais eue Sherlock avec l'amour -d'après ce qu'en savait John- était celle d'Irene Adler, une femme sans cœur qui s'était jouée de lui non pas une mais deux fois. Sherlock pouvait détecter le désir mais l'amour ? Ce n'était pas chimique, ce n'était pas sensé; c'était très différent de la plupart des motivations humaines qu'il pouvait décortiquer puis analyser seulement à partir d'observations. C'est comme décrire une couleur à un homme aveugle, pensa John : terriblement inapproprié.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, Sherlock. Je sais que je l'aime parce que j'ai des termes pour tout le reste et que ça ne rentre dans aucune de ces catégories. C'est un peu comme si je passais toutes mes pensées dans un tamis et que l'amour était le seul à ne pas être retenu."

Sherlock acquiesça, le faible sourire sur ses lèvres montrant qu'il approuvait la métaphore. Il n'y avait pas de déguisement cette nuit pour masquer ses lèvres –ni même son visage. Son propre visage, avait-il dit, était beaucoup plus discret que celui de James Sigerson et donc beaucoup plus approprié pour attirer le moins d'attention possible sur lui-même. C'était le visage du fugitif mais Sherlock avait mis à bas la plupart des arguments que John avait donné en faveur de la barbe et de la perruque. C'était une nuit sombre et profonde, et comme le prouvait l'existence de John, les hommes de Moriarty pensaient encore que Sherlock était mort. Personne ne les avait suivis, personne ne s'y attendait et par-dessus tout, la spirit gum lui avait laissé des marques sur le visage. John avait l'impression de s'être laissé convaincre plus facilement qu'il n'aurait dû. Mais c'était plus facile ainsi et cela semblait tout simplement _normal_.

Moins normales, voire franchement bizarres, étaient les questions que Sherlock lui avait posées depuis qu'ils avaient pris le taxi à Baker Street. Il avait voulu la version la moins censurée de sa rencontre avec Mary plutôt que de se contenter de petits détails épars qu'il lui avait raconté dans des mails. Il était aussi curieux de savoir où elle habitait, que d'apprendre quels étaient ses amis et ses passions. C'était surprenant de voir combien de précisions il lui fallait pour se faire une opinion d'elle. Un regard était généralement tout ce dont il se contentait. John était assez flatté de penser que plus que par les faits ou les ragots, Sherlock était intéressé par ses pensées. Étant donné qu'il ne parvenait même pas à mettre un nom sur la plupart des visages de ses petites amies, son intérêt nouveau pour sa vie amoureuse était à la fois réjouissant et écrasant.

Sherlock appuya sa tête contre la porte, ses boucles brunes pressées contre la vitre tandis qu'il regardait les noms des rues qu'ils longeaient. "Tu l'as toujours aimée ?" demanda-t-il, de la buée se formant sur la vitre sous le souffle que produisait sa voix de baryton.

John se détendit dans son siège, ce qui fit grincer le faux cuir, souriant doucement au souvenir de la jeune femme maniérée qu'il avait emmenée boire un coup il y avait bien longtemps de ça. Mignonne, avait-il pensé; mignonne et jeune et pas vraiment son genre. Elle lui avait donné son numéro et il l'avait rappelée sur un coup de tête. Après deux rencards, il ne ressentait pas la moindre attirance pour elle. Même lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, rien ne se produisait en lui. "Non, pas dès le début," admit-il. Mentir par omission ne servait qu'à rendre Sherlock encore plus curieux. Il regarda les couples qui longeaient la rue à travers la fenêtre du taxi. Samedi soir; heure des rencards. Presque tous les passants semblaient être en couple. "Il y a eu une nuit où je l'ai raccompagnée au coin de la rue pour appeler un taxi, ça allait probablement être la dernière fois. Ça ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas très bien. Et puis ce vaurien est sorti de nulle part, l'a poussée et a essayé de lui piquer son sac. Alors je l'ai massacré. Je me suis brisé les jointures des doigts sous les coups que je lui donnais. J'étais juste fou contre lui. Et elle était vraiment effrayée et elle s'était vraiment fait mal aux genoux quand il l'avait poussée alors je l'ai ramenée à la maison et... eh bien, les choses ont changé après ça. Discuter est tout à coup devenu plus intéressant, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tous les petits trucs qu'elle faisait étaient sexy, et je voulais juste... qu'elle reste. Que je sois plus avec elle. J'avais l'impression de devenir quelqu'un de mieux grâce à sa présence. Et c'est ça que provoque l'amour. C'est pour ça que les gens restent ensemble. Parce qu'ils sont meilleurs ensemble qu'ils ne le seraient jamais séparément."

Sherlock ne dit rien pendant un moment, sa nature contemplative nécessitant du temps pour digérer, classer et évaluer les informations. Il souleva sa bouche d'un côté, lèvres serrées et yeux fixés sur le toit du taxi. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure expression. "Donc, sous le coup de l'adrénaline, tu t'es retrouvé toi-même et tu t'es agrippé à la chose la plus proche qui pourrait te le rappeler. J'imagine que sa gratitude pour tes efforts n'a pas été ta seule récompense. Quelle chance tu as eue, je suppose."

"Oh oui, beaucoup de chance. C'est le seul point sur lequel tu as raison."

John soupira avec exaspération. Le ciel et les océans sont bleus Sherlock. Ils sont bleus et ils sont merveilleux. "Arrête d'essayer de comprendre l'amour par des composants chimiques et psychologiques. Tu manques l'essentiel."

"L'essentiel étant que tu es heureux avec elle et que tu espères conclure."

John se redressa un peu, comme si sa carrure pouvait l'aider à plaider pour sa cause. "Oui. C'est l'essentiel. Ça devrait l'être."

"Alors je pense que je comprends assez bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle te dira oui quand tu finiras par lui demander." Sherlock retourna une fois de plus son attention aux plaques des rues, alors que le taxi se rapprochait de leur destination.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il l'avait dit rendit John presque certain qu'il y avait une insulte cachée quelque part. Mais la plupart des choses que disaient Sherlock pouvait être prise soit comme dite par inadvertance soit de manière totalement volontaire. Il décida une fois de plus d'être l'adulte et d'ignorer toutes les insinuations que pouvait émettre la machine assise à côté de lui. Au moins, Sherlock faisait l'effort de comprendre sa relation avec Mary. Ceci, aussi maladroit que cela soit, était encourageant.

Il était huit heures et le ciel était sombre mais sans nuage. Il y avait déjà un couple qui attendait pour prendre leur taxi lorsque Sherlock paya leur chauffeur : un homme lascif et une femme à l'apparence débraillée qui portait des bas en résille rose mais —il n'avait pas fait exprès de le voir– pas de sous-vêtements. John détourna les yeux vers la rangée d'appartements situés au-dessus d'une série de restos dont une pizzeria et un chinois. Ce n'était pas des établissements particulièrement classes, mais les larges baies vitrées et l'agitation nocturne semblait suggérer un quartier assez chic et de tout confort. Un peu trop pour une pension de l'armée, pensa John. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils seraient capables de trouver dans l'appartement maintenant que le corps avait été enlevé et que les inspecteurs avaient récupéré les indices. Il espérait que cela serait un peu plus conséquent que tous les indices contenus dans le dossier de la victime et dans le rapport de la police. Sa vie même, craignait-il, en dépendait.

Il suivit les pas de Sherlock vers la porte jusque dans le hall d'entrée et dans la cage d'escaliers. Il y resta pendant que Sherlock crochetait la serrure d'une porte couverte du ruban posé par les policiers. Comme le dernier cran avait cédé, Sherlock se releva et au lieu d'ouvrir la porte, il alluma les lampes comme s'ils rentraient chez eux. John passa comme prévu devant avec son flingue à la main. S'il n'y avait pas de preuves de départ du tueur, il y avait une chance -bien maigre- qu'il y soit toujours.

John avait pris le temps de se familiariser avec le dossier du Sergent Ronald Adair. Même sans avoir lu ce qu'il avait fait en Afghanistan, l'ordre et la sobriété du lieu criait _soldat_ à chaque instant. Alors qu'il étudiait le moindre recoin, John pouvait reconnaître beaucoup de ses propres habitudes dans les détails qui l'entouraient. Tout était sobre, utile et sans prétention, excepté un grand écran plat et une unique bougie posée sur la table de la salle à manger. John avait, lui, une horloge murale décorative. L'horloge et la bougie n'étaient toutes les deux rien de plus que des tentatives d'échapper à l'habitude de ne pas penser aux goûts personnels. John lui enviait la télé et était presque sûr qu'il avait eu exactement la même table. Il était aussi certain qu'il avait eu la même lampe que celle sur le bureau, un bureau maintenant couvert de sang.

Il gardait son arme brandie devant lui alors qu'il se déplaçait de pièces en pièces en les éclairant au fur et à mesure : cuisine, salle de bain, chambre. À part le sang sur le bureau, rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé ou sorti de la maison. Pour un militaire, un couvert déplacé de seulement quelques millimètres dans un tiroir aurait été une anomalie, mais, de ce que voyait John, tout était ordonné et bien agencé. Il vérifia à côté et sous le lit, dans les toilettes et même dans le frigo qui était vide de tout sauf d'un demi pack de bières et d'une brique de lait. Satisfait, il rangea son pistolet et retourna dans le salon. Tout était normal dans la maison vide.

Sherlock se tenait devant les fenêtres et regardait les immeubles de l'autre côté de la rue. Un mur entier du salon était dédié à une longue verrière qui s'étendait d'un mur à l'autre avec seulement un petit mètre d'écart entre son commencement et le sol. L'obscurité extérieure faisait apparaître le reflet de Sherlock et celui de la pièce presque aussi clairement qu'un miroir. John se tenait derrière lui et, suivant son regard, il voyait ce qu'il voyait tout en ayant conscience qu'il ne l'interpréterait jamais de la même manière.

"Alors," dit-il finalement, les bras croisés derrière son dos. "Tu as une idée de ce que nous recherchons ?"

Sherlock se contenta de sourire doucement. "Plusieurs." Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et effleura des doigts le bois usé qui découpait l'embrasure de la fenêtre en plusieurs parties rectangulaires. Il était difficile de dire si Sherlock était en train de regarder dehors à travers la vitre ou s'il l'utilisait comme réflecteur pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. "Selon les rapports que Mycroft t'as donnés, le Sergent Ronald Adair est rentré chez lui seulement un mois avant son meurtre. Il ne trempait apparemment dans aucune affaire louche, c'était un citoyen intègre et un soldat respectable. Il n'avait pas encore repris de travail en tant que civil et sa famille, aux revenus limités, a signalé qu'il s'était bien adapté à son retour. Tout ceci a peu d'intérêt mais heureusement le rapport de la police offre un peu plus de matériau. L'heure de la mort est dix heure du soir et le lieu est, comme tu l'auras deviné, juste ici, à son bureau. Les lampes étaient allumées, la télé éteinte, et Adair était seul avec les portes et les fenêtres fermées." Sherlock se retourna et regarda le simple bureau et la lampe au milieu du sang séché qui était devenu marron sur le bois verni. "Pas de corps, nous allons donc devoir recréer la scène pour nous en faire une meilleure idée. Assied-toi, John."

John lui jeta un regard déconcerté mais fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, s'asseyant doucement dans la chaise au dossier rigide qui poussa un grincement fatigué sous son poids. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil dans lequel un homme était mort. John était mal à l'aise mais essaya de ne pas le paraître alors qu'il s'asseyait, attendant l'instruction suivante.

"Il devait y avoir un ordinateur juste là. Plus probablement un portable : pas de cordons d'alimentation pour une unité centrale et un écran. Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'accéder à son historique de navigation pour le moment mais nous avons quelque chose de bien mieux." Sherlock sourit à John en posant ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il serra fermement en se penchant près de sa tête. "Tu t'es trouvé dans cette situation, John; tu sais ce à quoi pense un homme comme Ronald Adair. Donc, un soldat rentré récemment, assis à son bureau à dix heures du soir. Que fait-il ?"

"Il regarde un porno," dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Sherlock marqua un temps. "Intéressant aveu."

"Je suis un mec. Les mecs regardent des pornos. Surtout quand tu es pleinement, complètement, absolument seul pour la première fois depuis une éternité."

Sherlock haussa des épaules et relâcha celles de John pour retourner longer les fenêtres une fois de plus. "Mais il n'est pas seul. Avec les lampes allumées la nuit, cette pièce devient beaucoup plus visible pour le monde extérieur que le monde extérieur ne l'est pour elle. C'est un ordi portable, il n'aurait donc pas eu de difficultés à le déplacer dans sa chambre pour plus d'intimité. Il est donc facile de dire que ce n'est pas une addiction sexuelle qui l'a fait rester ici pendant toutes ces heures. Quoi d'autre ? Quoi d'autre retiendrait un homme assis face à son ordinateur portable pendant toute la journée ?"

John s'aperçut qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Il examina le bureau, examina le mur et regarda vers les fenêtres. Rien ne fit surgir dans son esprit quelque chose qui l'aiderait à suivre les fulgurantes déductions du détective. "Comment sais-tu qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à son bureau ? Il aurait pu juste être en train de lire ses e-mails quand il a été tué."

Le rituel de Sherlock était déclenchée, son discours habituel faisant s'enchaîner les mots de manière de plus en plus rapide, comme si sa langue suivait ses pensées. "La chaise, John," dit-il. "Elle grince. Tout est neuf dans cet appartement, comme je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué. Il y a trois causes banales qui peuvent causer l'usure d'une chaise et son passé de soldat élimine l'obésité ou un mauvais maintien. La dernière option est un trop grand usage. Il n'est pas rentré depuis un mois et sa chaise commence déjà à grincer. Conclusion : il a passé beaucoup de son temps dans cette chaise. Mais pourquoi donc ?"

Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique mais beaucoup de ce que disait Sherlock était pour son propre bénéfice car John arrêtait presque de penser par lui-même quand l'autre homme était entraîné par sa propre brillance. C'était amusant à voir. Les passages interactifs semblaient toujours arriver quand il n'y faisait plus attention. John regarda de nouveau le bureau. Peut-être que la clé n'était pas dans cette pièce, se dit-il. Peut-être dans la chambre, dans un endroit que la victime évitait consciencieusement, plutôt que dans celui où elle avait été découverte. C'était comme ça que Sherlock trouvait ces choses, n'est-ce pas ? Penser par association d'idées n'était pas son point fort mais il avait essayé de l'apprendre de son ami.

Il se leva du bureau et, entendant une fois encore le grincement, il se sentit idiot d'avoir manqué son importance au début. Il connaissait cette pièce, ces meubles, ce style de vie, il les connaissait parce qu'à bien des égards, c'était les siens, sauf qu'ils étaient plus grands.

John s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la chambre, un rouage venait de reprendre sa place dans son cerveau grâce aux indications de Sherlock. Il resta là où il était et se retourna pendant que ses yeux comptaient les différentes pièces. C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarquée quand ils étaient entrés. C'était drôle comme des observations aussi insignifiantes pouvaient avoir autant d'importante. "C'est pas mal, ça. Cet appart'. Tu as remarqué ? Il y a même une chambre à part. C'est bien mieux que ce que je pouvais me permettre, et j'étais capitaine." John s'humecta les lèvres, reprenant tout sous un nouveau regard. "Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas pu s'offrir ça avec sa pension de soldat. Il n'a pas de boulot, c'est ça ? Et ses parents ne sont pas riches. Alors d'où tire-t-il l'argent pour ça ?"

Sherlock se retourna vers lui, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, une expression d'intérêt sincère dans les yeux. "Bien; excellent, John. Nous pouvons donc affirmer que son passe-temps était lucratif. Il y a plusieurs manières de s'y prendre pour un homme de son âge."

"Il y a tous ces trucs de transactions." se souvint John. "J'ai entendu dire que tu peux te faire pas mal d'argent de cette façon. Ça demande de passer beaucoup de temps sur internet pour suivre le cours des marchés internationaux. Cela pourrait l'avoir obligé à rester assis ici comme tu dis."

"Mais."

John détestait ses conjonctions rhétoriques. "Mais... tu n'arrives pas comme ça dans ce genre de truc et tu n'y deviens pas assez bon pour t'entretenir toi-même en aussi peu de temps."

Sherlock sourit. L'élan appréciateur de ses lèvres semblait dire que John avait vu juste, ou du moins qu'il avait aidé Sherlock à y voir juste. Dans tous les cas, John jugea préférable de continuer à essayer de suivre cette voie en cherchant la solution la plus logique que son esprit pouvait trouver.

Il mit une fois de plus ses mains derrière son dos, regarda à gauche, puis à droite, avant de formuler ses conclusions. "Alors, c'est probablement... des jeux en lignes. Il y a toujours des jeux de cartes où que tu sois engagé. Il a donc eu tout le temps possible pour devenir bon au poker et c'est une compétence qu'il a pu facilement tirer à son avantage depuis qu'il est de retour."

"Exactement," annonça Sherlock.

John ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

"Ronald Adair est rentré chez lui pour refaire sa fortune en jouant. Et tout comme toi, je suis prêt à parier que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Gagner est sans doute ce qu'il voulait mais il éprouvait peu de plaisir sans le face-à-face avec des adversaires, sans les analyser et être analysé par eux, sans faire sa fortune grâce à des traits du visage et non pas à cause des cartes. Il aura cherché l'excitation autre part que sur le net. C'est en ligne qu'il devait faire sa fortune, mais c'est à une vrai table avec des enjeux beaucoup plus élevés qu'il prenait son pied. Il y a beaucoup d'ennemis à se faire dans de tels lieux. Des gens qui ne prennent pas très bien la défaite."

"Alors, attends, nous sommes en train de dire qu'il a été tué à cause d'une embrouille à propos du jeu -des dettes, de la rancune, ou n'importe quoi- à partir du grincement de sa chaise ?"

"Ça te pose un problème ?"

John regarda une fois de plus la chaise et se racla la gorge. "Non. Pas du tout." Sherlock avait eu raison trop de fois par le passé pour qu'il puisse jamais douter de lui. "Donc il est allé jouer, où que ce soit, et c'est là qu'il a rencontré notre assassin ?"

"Ou peut-être même un homme encore plus puissant qui manipule l'assassin." Les yeux pâles de Sherlock brillaient et ses doigts étaient joints sur sa bouche. "Le jeu est un sport pour ceux qui n'aiment pas se salir les mains. C'est un sport intellectuel et beaucoup d'assassins préfèrent les choses plus simples. Si nous trouvons où il jouait et qui étaient ses compagnons de jeu, je suis sûr que nous trouverons un lien avec nos propres problèmes."

John acquiesça lentement bien qu'il aie repéré une légère faille dans le dernier point. "La police aura pris son agenda quand elle a fouillé les lieux."

"Il faisait partie des sphères élevées du jeu, penses-tu qu'il aurait gardé une preuve matérielle de son activité ?" demanda Sherlock. Il secoua la tête. "Non, nous aurons tous ses contacts listés en ligne ou quelque part dans son ordinateur. J'appellerai Mycroft. Je vais avoir besoin de lui pour me faire une copie des informations sauvegardées sur le disque dur d'Adair. Une fois que nous aurons un identifiant, un mot de passe, un pseudo, quelque chose qui pourrait nous lier à lui, nous serons capables d'accéder à tout ce dont nous avons besoin."

Tout ça grâce au grincement d'une chaise. John hocha la tête d'émerveillement, se grattant la tête devant l'intelligence brillante de cet homme. Cela ne changerait jamais. Il ne s'ennuierait jamais à le voir travailler. Et une assez grande part de lui-même était fière de l'avoir assisté dans cette affaire, dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Il y avait cependant encore un détail qui le gênait. "Et pour le meurtre, Sherlock ? Comment a-t-il été tué dans une chambre verrouillée, portes et fenêtres fermées ?"

"Tu veux dire que tu n'a pas remarqué ?" demanda Sherlock comme si la réponse était vraiment évidente.

"Remarqué quoi ?"

Sherlock retourna vers la fenêtre, son reflet apparaissant dessus. "Tu vois maintenant ?"

Il ne voyait pas.

"Un des pans ne reflète pas l'intérieur de la pièce comme les autres," dit Sherlock. Il déplaça sa main qui disparut soudainement du reflet dans la fenêtre avant de reparaître sur le carreau suivant. "Plexiglas. Le meurtrier lui a tiré dessus à travers une vitre qui avait déjà du être réparée et qui ne s'est pas brisée comme l'aurait fait une vitre en verre. L'appartement a été fouillé pendant la journée ce qui veut dire que ce panneau devait être presque identique aux autres et le trou minuscule de la balle était complètement indétectable aux yeux des policiers qui ne se sont pas attardés sur la fenêtre à cause de l'absence de verre brisé."

John sentit son anxiété faire place au soulagement. "Nous ne nous occupons pas d'un criminel particulièrement rusé, alors ? Il est juste tombé sur l'unique chance sur un million que cette partie de la fenêtre sur laquelle il a tiré ait été une réparation de mauvaise qualité."

"Précisément." Sherlock se retourna à moitié vers lui, n'utilisant plus la fenêtre comme un miroir pour suivre John à travers l'appartement. Sa joie puérile à avoir résolu si vite ce problème était apparente sur les traits de son visage.

Cependant, c'était la lumière rouge qui traversait la fenêtre pour tomber sous la forme d'un point sur la poitrine de Sherlock qui avait attiré le regard de John. Il se précipita avant même que ses neurones n'aient compris la nature de sa panique. Jamais avant le cerveau de John n'avait crié 'cours' plus clairement. Comme le sifflement du premier tir sur un champs de bataille, prélude aux éventuelles explosions et étincelles, le point rouge sur le cœur de Sherlock était un bref avertissement avant l'inévitable destruction. John l'attrapa, mains fermement serrées autour de ses bras et le poussa de tout son poids alors que la fenêtre explosait une puis deux fois.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol dur. John savait ce que cela faisait d'être touché et attendit que l'adrénaline redescende, priant presque pour sentir la brûlure d'une plaie si cela voulait dire qu'il avait sauté assez vite pour le protéger. La douleur n'arriva jamais. Il resta sur Sherlock, les jambes autour de ses hanches et sa tête penchée vers la sienne. Il avait tendu un bras pendant leur chute pour protéger l'autre côté de la tête du détective en la rapprochant du creux entre son épaule et son cou. John n'osa pas bouger pendant un moment, heureux de sentir un souffle dans son cou même si cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur de potentiels bruits de pas ou de nouveaux coups de feu. Étant données les personnes auxquelles ils avaient déjà été confrontés, John ne se serait même pas étonné si quelqu'un leur avait lancé une grenade dessus compte tenu du peu d'importance qu'a l'existence pour de tels fous furieux. Il respira lentement par le nez, essayant de calmer le rythme de son cœur dont le battement résonnait dans ses tympans. Le soldat en lui aurait voulu bondir et courir vers la fenêtre pour trouver et pourchasser la personne qui avait essayé de leur tirer dessus. Le médecin en lui voulait seulement se relever pour vérifier que Sherlock n'avait rien, oubliant totalement la menace. Apparemment, il avait mis trop de temps à se décider car les mains de Sherlock s'agitaient, écrasées contre son ventre au-dessus de sa ceinture.

"John ? John, tu vas bien ?"

John acquiesça, sa joue se frottant contre la sienne. "Ouais... ouais, je vais bien." Il desserra lentement son emprise autour de la tête de son ami, sa main glissant de ses boucles noires sur le plancher. Il se hissa sur ses bras et resta un instant en suspension pour tester la force de ses membres. Sherlock tira brusquement sur sa veste pour l'empêcher de se tenir autrement qu'à quatre pattes.

"Attention," murmura-t-il.

John sentit l'adrénaline revenir à ses paroles alors que ses yeux analysaient la poitrine et les épaules de Sherlock à la recherche de signes de douleurs qui justifieraient sa soudaine alerte. "Putain, Sherlock, tout va bien ?"

Sherlock acquiesça en désignant la fenêtre brisée d'un rapide coup d'œil. John comprit et resta campé sur ses mains et ses genoux, tête baissée. Il n'avait rien, il était seulement assez intelligent pour lui conseiller de ne pas rester dans la ligne de mire de leur agresseur pour le moment. John soupira bruyamment pour chasser l'inquiétude qui commençait à l'étouffer. Sherlock l'avait toujours traîné en lui promettant du danger, et maintenant il y en avait, à esquiver des balles agenouillé sur son meilleur ami dans une pièce vide. Il eut presque envie d'en faire un commentaire si une plaisanterie avait pu apaiser la tension.

Il n'y avait presque rien d'audible à part le son de leurs respirations. Pas de bruits de pas dans le couloir, pas de voiture démarrant à toute vitesse, pas de cris poussés à la vue d'une arme dans la rue en-dessous. Les coups de feux silencieux avaient brisé la vitre mais le son avait été trop faible pour que les voisins appellent la police pour se plaindre du bruit. Celui qui avait tiré était sans doute parti depuis longtemps, estima John. Cela lui allait pourtant très bien d'attendre que Sherlock estime lui-même que tout était sécurisé. Il se moquait du manque d'espace personnel, allongé sur son meilleur ami comme un bouclier humain. Il n'y avait pas plus grande victoire pour lui que d'entendre les respirations saccadées de l'homme en-dessous de lui. John se sourit à lui-même, fermant les yeux alors que son corps et son esprit restaient figés dans l'instant présent. Se jouer du destin était vraiment la meilleure sensation au monde.

"Tu es formidable, John," dit Sherlock à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

John ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur lui, apercevant l'amas de boucles noires sur son front et ces yeux gris cendre qui semblaient verts dans l'obscurité. Pas de 'merci', non, jamais un seul remerciement. On remercie la personne qui a appelé un taxi ou qui a tendu la main pour bloquer les portes de l'ascenseur quelques secondes de plus. On remercie une personne qui a montré un acte de bonté sans raison ou agit comme n'importe quelle personne était capable d'agir. Lorsqu'on est confronté à l'excellence ou à l'éclat de la brillance de quelqu'un, on ne remercie pas cet être humain d'être ce qu'il est né pour être; -

"Vraiment remarquable."

-on le complimente.

L'expression sincèrement impressionnée de Sherlock rempli John d'une envie d'approbation. Il aurait voulu un autre tireur juste pour pouvoir montrer à son ami qu'il pouvait être encore plus brave, plus vif et plus fort que cette petite démonstration ne le lui avait permis. Pas vraiment, mais presque. Il comprenait exactement pourquoi le génie de Sherlock avait besoin d'un public : il n'y a pas de meilleur sensation que l'approbation de quelqu'un sur ses qualités.

Sa sonnerie l'avertit d'un nouveau message. John regarda vers la poche de sa veste pendant que Sherlock glissait précautionneusement la main dedans et en sortait le téléphone sans qu'il ne lui ait demandé. Il l'approcha de son visage et fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran pour le réactiver alors que John regardait en s'humectant les lèvres.

"Je t'aime," lut-il dans son timbre de baryton, la peau rendue bleue par la lumière du portable. "Je m'inquiète pour toi. Appelle-moi."

Mary. John sourit, secoua doucement la tête à la pensée qu'elle soit assise seule chez elle, pressentant le danger grâce à sa prétendue intuition féminine. "Dis-lui que je vais bien et que je l'appellerai dans la matinée."

Sherlock avait déjà commencé à taper la réponse. Doucement, John s'éloigna de son ami et se traîna à genoux vers la fenêtre en évitant les débris de verre. Les flics ne manqueraient pas cet indice maintenant. Dans la rue, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire, personne de suspect parmi la foule. Tout était en mouvement sans aucune attention pour eux dans l'appartement. Il avait du mal à bien voir à travers son reflet mais il était certain qu'il aurait été capable d'apercevoir la panique sur le trottoir si elle avait eu lieu. Ils l'avaient perdu. L'assassin leur avait tiré dessus, ramassé son arme et disparu.

John s'assit le dos contre le mur et regarda Sherlock toujours couché sur le dos, le téléphone tendu au-dessus de sa tête.

"Ils sont partis, Sherlock. Que fait-on maintenant ?"

"Maintenant nous rentrons," dit-il. "Nous avons fait tout ce que pouvions ici."

"Mais pour l'assassin ?"

Le détective s'assit, son manteau s'affaissant sur ses épaules et ses boucles retombant de manière disparate dans tous les sens. Il avait l'air échevelé mais, étant donné le sourire sur son visage, satisfait. Il donnait une image totalement différente des raisons pour lesquelles ils se trouvaient à bout de souffle sur le sol.

"Nous avons eu de la chance, John, "expliqua Sherlock. "Beaucoup de chance."

John s'humecta les lèvres, incapable de détourner son regard de Sherlock qui rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche.

* * *

><p><em>NdA<em> : Basé sur _La maison vide_. J'espère que ma modernisation de celle-ci est acceptable; c'est toujours un défi d'écrire un crime pour Sherlock, encore plus quand il se base sur une idée déjà existante.

_NdT_ : Deux chapitres ne m'excuseront pas cinq semaines sans publication, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié...


	7. Chapter 7

John, avachi dans le canapé et les pieds posés sur la table basse, une position qui faisait toujours soupirer Mary, décapsula une troisième bière. Il avait le ventre trop plein pour se soucier du fait qu'on mangeait sur cette table ou que ses pieds avaient transpiré dans ses chaussures pendant des heures ou que, pour bien d'autres raisons tout à fait valables, les pieds devaient rester au sol. Le fait était simplement que Sherlock avait ses pieds sur la petite table et -comme il n'allait certainement pas écouter les arguments de John sur les règles de conduite concernant les pieds- il n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à faire exception à la règle. Ils résolvaient des crimes ensemble, ils se faisaient arrêter ensemble, et rien au monde, par Dieu, ne les empêcheraient de poser ensemble leurs pieds sur des meubles.

Oui, c'est ça ce qu'ils étaient; un duo d'anticonformistes rassasiés de poulet tikka masala* regardant QI** à la télé. Ils pouvaient donc se sentir idiots tous les deux avec leurs pieds posés à côtés d'assiettes sales, de trois canettes de bières vides et d'un paquet de papadums*** vide. John était persuadé que si Stephen Fry avait pu les voir à travers la télé, il leur aurait adressé une réprimande élégante mais assez impitoyable pour les faire rougir et leur faire respecter les idées respectables de Mary à propos de la société anglaise. Heureusement, cette journée était le lendemain de la Zombie Apocalypse et les gens avaient mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter de ce que posait John sur sa table basse ou de ce qu'il faisait avec ses pieds.

Sherlock bailla. John le regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'étirait en levant ses bras en l'air et en étendant ses jambes presque assez pour que ses pieds dépassent de l'autre côté de la table. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Sa robe de chambre était aussi froissée que son pyjama. Sans ses costumes sur mesure ou son manteau hors de prix, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un vagabond. Sherlock au repos n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il était lorsqu'il travaillait sur une affaire. John avait du mal à décider quel côté de Sherlock lui avait le plus manqué maintenant qu'il était totalement revenu, le rendant furieux tout en le subjuguant.

"Tu t'ennuies ?" demanda John, désignant la télévision. "On peut zapper sur autre chose si tu veux."

Sherlock croisa les jambes et plia les bras derrières sa tête. "Les gens ont réellement assez de place dans leur tête pour se soucier de choses comme les testicules disproportionnés dans l'art grec ?"

"Dit celui qui a catégorisé —combien de différentes sortes de cendres de tabac au dernier compte ? Deux cent quarante trois, c'est ça ?" John sourit à la moue dédaigneuse de Sherlock. "Les gens ont des hobbies. Ils ont des centres d'intérêt. Les gens sont surexcités et obsédés par des choses auxquelles ils dévouent leur temps pour les étudier. Tu aimes fumer donc tu passes un temps ridicule à chercher du tabac."

"Et quoi, il aime observer des testicules ?"

"Même les fous s'ennuient."

Sherlock ricana, ce qui fit soulever ses pommettes. "Tu te rends compte que cette information a potentiellement ruiné toute ta vision des statues grecques pour l'avenir ?"

"Ah ouais ? Comment ça ?"

"Maintenant, tu seras toujours poussé à regarder les parties génitales des statues pour voir si cet homme a raison," expliqua-t-il simplement.

John gloussa en secouant la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé ajouter la gêne à la liste des raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne fréquentait pas les musées. Depuis des années, la meilleure excuse qu'il avait, était qu'ils lui rappelaient Sherlock. Traquer un assassin à travers les anciens objets d'art, esquiver les balles, trouver une jeune femme assassinée parmi les antiquités, se battre contre un géant dans un planétarium, observer un tableau pendant dix secondes avec la vie d'un enfant en jeu; il y avait très peu d'aspects de l'art ou de l'histoire naturelle, sans compter les musées scientifiques, qui ne lui rappelle des souvenirs.

Qui ne lui _rappelait_. Alors que John regardait Sherlock retourner son attention sur l'écran, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que représentait maintenant la présence de Sherlock. La veille, son retour représentait des années de deuil et de solitude vaines. Il avait été heureux, furieux, perdu et désespéré d'apprendre que son seul souhait était devenu réalité. La veille, le retour de Sherlock représentait le retour du bon vieux temps, la présence de son ami auquel il tenait plus fortement que ce que personne ne semblait avoir compris. Cependant, après une journée d'engueulades et de fous rire, de danger et d'enquête, de tâches quotidiennes et de chance extraordinaire, ce n'était pas si simple.

Mary l'aurait tué si elle avait été au courant des coups de feu de cette nuit. Elle aurait été absolument mortifiée de savoir qu'il risquait sa vie. Mais le pire de tout était qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Le danger qu'il courrait n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait contrôler mais plutôt à laquelle il était condamné de chercher des réponses avec Sherlock. Il allait devoir mentir à Mary. De la même manière qu'il mentait aux autres, de la même manière qu'il les faisait attendre pendant que les caprices de Sherlock leur prenaient son temps et son attention. Il était drogué à cet homme et il avait été un imbécile de croire qu'il ne l'aimerait pas assez pour retomber dans l'obsession une fois encore. Comme n'importe quelle addiction, s'il n'était pas prudent, la chute allait être très rude.

Maudit Mycroft.

John fixa les canettes de bière sur la table, sentant le vide grandissant de celle qu'il tenait. Ce n'était pas la première fois cette nuit que ses pensées retournaient aux avertissements menaçants de celui-ci, ou qu'elles s'attardaient sur sa culpabilité d'avoir apprécié chaque seconde de la nuit. Le retour de Sherlock signifiait que toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il avait aimé et qui lui avaient manqué faisaient de nouveau partie de sa vie et signifiait nécessairement, inévitablement, qu'il devait les repousser de ses propres mains. Pour Mary. Pour lui-même.

Merde.

John avala le reste de sa bière et la posa à côté de ses trois précédentes et de celle de Sherlock, seulement à moitié vide. Il commençait à se lever mais il sentit une main sur son bras et il s'immobilisa.

"Tu en as assez bu," dit Sherlock, les yeux toujours fixés sur le téléviseur. Le public se tordait de rire mais ses yeux montraient qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de drôle.

John prit une inspiration, hésitant un instant à ignorer son commentaire, mais il retomba tout de même dans le canapé. Selon lui il n'en avait pas eu assez. La douleur était toujours là, prête à se réveiller chaque fois que son esprit réfléchirait au futur ou que ses yeux se poseraient sur le crâne gardien de secret sur le rebords de la cheminée.

Sherlock l'observa et le tint sous son regard. John ne souhaitait pas rencontrer ses yeux mais les avait croisés et s'en était retrouvé captif. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que la lune de miel se finisse. Un jour de plus, une semaine, un mois, une vie entière à passer dans l'ignorance complète aurait été le bonheur.

"Sherlock-"

"Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, John," l'interrompit Sherlock, le visage aussi impassible et indéchiffrable que le masque tibétain. "Mes décisions sont entièrement miennes et ne nécessitent pas ton accord ni ton adhésion. Je suis pleinement conscient de ce qui se passe et en aucun cas cela n'affectera mes propres perspectives."

John espérait que ce n'était qu'un préambule aux explications de Sherlock. Il le regarda de manière confuse pendant un instant, attendant la suite ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il secoua la tête. "C'est... bien, Sherlock. Vraiment. Mais je ne-"

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi."

John déglutit et se mordit les lèvres.

"Il ne faut pas." Sherlock détourna son regard vers la télé mais il regardait bien plus loin que le fond de la pièce. "Quand nous avons emménagé ensemble la première fois, je n'étais pas sûr de combien de temps je voudrais vivre ici ou de combien de temps tu resterais mon colocataire. Cependant, au bout d'un mois j'ai décidé que —découvrant quelque chose qui était hors de ma portée— je voulais vivre ici avec toi toute ma vie.

Le rythme du cœur de John s'accéléra et il respira doucement pour essayer de se calmer. Il était effrayé. Il était effrayé des mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de Sherlock et trop anxieux pour l'interrompre et les arrêter. Trop curieux. Il essaya de ne pas déglutir, de ne pas laisser sa respiration trembler pour que Sherlock ne puisse entendre l'inquiétude que lui provoquait sa confession d'avoir pris la décision de passer sa vie avec lui.

Sherlock lui lança un rapide regard mais le détourna aussi rapidement. "Ma décision de rester avec toi ne dépend que du fait que tu restes avec moi. C'est, et cela a toujours été, à toi de prendre la décision. Ce que cela veut dire c'est que même si tu épouses Mary, ou n'importe quelle autre femme d'ailleurs, peu importe combien de temps tu pars ou combien nous nous éloignons, cet appartement sera toujours considéré comme tien et il y aura toujours une chambre pour ton retour, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons morts tous les deux."

John fronça les sourcils pour garder ses yeux secs, se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher le moindre son d'en sortir. Il mit ses mains sur sa bouche et son nez, les fit glisser sur ses joues, les repassa sur ses yeux, puis se frotta le front et le crâne. Il pouvait sentir un tremblement dans sa mâchoire. C'était une sensation différente de pleurer. Il se sentait tendu de partout. Et nerveux. Il était plus inquiet de donner l'impression de vouloir pleurer que de pleurer réellement. Il n'était pas triste. Il n'étais pas heureux. Il était tellement perdu qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quels sentiments convenaient le mieux. Il en avait en fait inventé un nouveau. C'était de la misère et de la gratitude et cela blessait autant que cela soulageait. Il desserra les lèvres et pris une profonde respiration en fermant les yeux un court instant. Il pouvait compter sur Sherlock pour réinventer la chute et la qualifier d'envol.

"Sherlock," commença John quand le tremblement fut passé et que son souffle put supporter sa voix. "Tu es... une occupation à plein-temps. Et peu importe ce que je dise, ou fasse, ou pense, honnêtement, je ne voudrais pas que cela soit autrement. Mais j'ai un boulot. Et j'ai Mary. Et, seigneur, Mary veut des enfants. Le problème n'est pas que je ne sois pas là où tu es, mais que je ne sois pas celui que tu voudrais que je sois. Je ne serai plus capable de courir partout pour un rien, ni de traquer des méchants une fois que cette affaire sera finie. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Mary ou à ma famille pour aussi peu de choses. Pour le moment, ma vie dépend de ce que nous faisions avant, mais une fois ce cas résolu, tout changera. Je devrai redevenir le gentil petit-ami et faire attention à ce que Mary passe en priorité. Je devrais redevenir le bon employé et aller travailler en étant disponible et sans quitter mon poste, et faire tout ce que l'on attend de moi. Une fois que Lestrade, Mme. Hudson et moi serons en sécurité, et que toi tu seras réinstallé ici, je devrais redevenir ce que j'étais depuis que tu es parti. Je ne peux plus être ton assistant. Tout redeviendra... de simples conversations et mails de moi en train de vivre une vie normale et de toi en train de vivre tes... folles aventures."

Sherlock acquiesça, ramassant ses jambes contre lui sur le canapé. "Ça, ce sont les décisions que tu dois prendre, John. Elles ne concernent pas les miennes."

John ricana sans plaisir, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. "Tu vas te contenter de m'attendre toute ta vie, c'est ça ? Ici. À juste... attendre que je revienne comme si de rien n'était. Juste comme ça," John les désigna eux-mêmes, assis dans leur salon après une nuit passée à s'occuper de dossiers qui encombraient les placards et les habitudes de trois années. "Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je ne le fais pas ? Si je ne reviens jamais ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera alors ?"

"Alors ta chambre restera vide."

"Sherlock, tu peux te faire d'autres amis !" Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi sec mais les mots étaient sortis de manière instinctive. "Tu peux avoir d'autres assistants, d'autres colocataires, n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne suis pas la seule personne dans ce monde à pouvoir prendre soin de toi !"

L'expression du visage de Sherlock s'assombrit doucement alors qu'il entourait ses jambes de ses bras et posait son menton entre ses genoux.

John refusait de le croire. Mycroft riait à l'idée que son frère ait eu des amis à l'école, Sebastian lui avait raconté combien ils détestaient Sherlock à l'université, tout Scotland Yard le qualifiait de taré; il y avait sûrement quelqu'un qui avait montré de la compassion envers lui avant John. Mycroft s'en occupait parce qu'il le considérait comme instable, Molly pensait qu'il était brisé et voulait le faire s'en sortir; il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui l'ai accepté pour ce qu'il était. Lestrade le trouvait lourd de défauts mais utile, Irène avait eu des sentiments pour lui mais pas de respect; juste une personne dans toute sa vie qui s'était plus souciée de lui que de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

Il devait bien y en avoir une autre.

"Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, John," dit Sherlock avec un petit sourire cynique. Je ne serai pas malheureux. Ce n'est pas de l'attente. C'est plutôt optimiste, en fait."

"Je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. Non pas parce que je pense que tu ne peux pas être laissé seul ou que tu n'es pas capable de vivre par toi-même, mais parce que, quoique tu dises, je sais que tu te soucies de ce que pensent les gens. Tu donnerais tout pour leur prouver qu'ils ont tous tort et leur montrer que quelqu'un t'aime."

John regretta ses mots au moment où il les prononçait. Il vit la joue de Sherlock flancher légèrement, sa mâchoire se serrer, ses sourcils se froncer sur le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Il l'avait rendu furieux. L'esprit de déduction de Sherlock était en train de se retourner contre lui, cherchant dans ses propres réserves, prêt à lui lancer à la figure même une banalité pour en faire quelque chose de blessant. Il avait déjà pris un coup de poignard aux sujets de la confiance et de l'abandon; John se demanda quel point faible il allait essayer de mettre au jour par sa réponse. Pas un mot de ce qu'avait dit ressentir John n'était faux, mais il savait analyser Sherlock à son visage et lui montrer combien ses pensées et ses émotions pouvaient être mises à nu, même pour des gens à l'intellect moyen.**  
><strong>

Sherlock le scrutait du regard, une autre conclusion cinglante prête à sortir pour transformer leur petite dispute en une véritable engueulade. Mais il ne fit rien. Lentement, la colère glissa de son visage pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien pire : la vulnérabilité.

"Comme je l'ai dit, John," répéta-t-il. "Mes décisions sont miennes. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord ou de ton approbation."

John déglutit, il sentait ses paumes moites dans ses poings serrés. "Je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité d'être ton seul ami. Je ne peux pas."

"Alors nous serons tous les deux soulagés de savoir que je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité." Sherlock se leva et ajouta un affront dans le conflit pieds/table en marchant sur celle-ci au lieu de la contourner. Il s'arrêta à l'autre bout, son corps se balançant doucement, comme s'il pesaient ses pensées. "Tu préférerais que je m'en aille ?" demanda-t-il finalement. "Nous pourrions redevenir John et James et-"

"Non." John n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Pas une seconde. "Non. Ne... ne pars pas. Nulle part. Nous allons te rendre ta vie, point final."

Sherlock sourit mais il ne tourna pas son visage vers John pour ne pas lui montrer. John pouvait seulement le voir dans la façon dont ses épaules avaient bougé. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Sherlock ?"

Il se figea mais ne se retourna toujours pas.

John soupira. "Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi ce nom ? Il est la raison de tout ceci. Pourquoi t'es-tu nommé James quand tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quel autre nom ?"

Sherlock haussa les épaules, accordant finalement un bref regard à John sur le canapé. "Savais-tu que Hamish est l'équivalent écossais de James ?" demanda-t-il. Et là-dessus, il monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>*poulet tikka masala = un plat très populaire du Royaume-Uni, du poulet avec une sauce à la crème et aux épices<p>

**QI = Quite Interesting, présenté par le Stephen Fry en question, est un jeu télévisuel anglais assez... décalé.

***papadums = galettes de farine indiennes.


	8. Chapter 8

John posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Mary, les bras serrés autour d'elle et sa joue pressée contre la sienne, alors qu'elle essayait de surveiller le repas, du bacon grésillant dans une poêle. Elle rit doucement, la main posée sur son bras autour de sa taille. Dans son autre main elle tenait loin d'eux par sécurité une cuiller luisante de gras de porc. Un matin merveilleux avec une femme merveilleuse et l'odeur d'un repas délicieux; John n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

"Je commence à m'habituer à ce visage lisse que tu as maintenant," dit Mary en se frottant doucement contre sa joue. Ses doigts et les perles de son bracelet effleurèrent les avant-bras de John alors qu'elle passait la main sur sa peau imberbe. "Fais attention à ne pas te brûler. Tu devrais peut-être attendre que j'ai fini avec le bacon avant de te rapprocher."

"Nan. Trop tard. Tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de me laisser t'embrasser." Il se serra un peu plus contre elle, son torse collé à son dos. "C'est là que je suis et c'est là que je resterai," dit-il. Elle huma la graisse marron et bouillante et il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien la manger elle.

Mary poussa un petit rire et donna un tape d'avertissement sur son bras alors qu'il le tendait vers la cuiller pour bien remuer le bacon dans sa graisse. Il sentit la brûlure d'une éclaboussure indisciplinée mais il ne dit rien et refusa de bouger. Sa partie préférée du weekend avait toujours été de passer la nuit à la tenir dans ses bras en écoutant ses petits ronflements. Cela lui avait manqué. Ça lui manquait. Sa silhouette s'ajustait parfaitement à la sienne et la douceur de son corps était très attirante ce dimanche matin. S'il n'y avait pas eu le bacon, il lui aurait proposé d'attendre un peu et l'aurait conduite dans un lieu plus approprié.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?"

John se figea puis resserra leur étreinte. "Rien d'inquiétant." Effraction de la demeure d'un homme mort, falsification d'une scène de crime, coups de feu, aveux embarrassants de on ne sait pas trop quoi. "Sherlock et moi avons passé une journée normale tous les deux."

Mary appuya sa tête contre son épaule et le regarda de travers avec un léger sourire. "Normal pour toi inclut fuir les flics avec des menottes aux poignets."

"Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter la moitié de ces histoires." John l'embrassa sur la joue et glissa sa main sur son bras pour lui prendre la cuillère. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui était normal avec Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas penser aux dix-huit mois passés à se partager un appartement qui avaient abouti à la promesse d'un hébergement à vie. Il ne voulait pas penser au concerto de violon sans public. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que le crâne allait reprendre son rôle. Cette part de sa vie continuait à avoir du sens, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais il avait besoin de Mary. Elle l'avait ramené sur terre et avec sa tête pleine de Sherlock, il avait besoin de cette stabilité.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'autre pièce où le crâne et son trésor caché attendaient en silence. Cela demandait seulement quatre petits mots et un maximum de dix pas. Si facile. Où était le problème ? Passer l'anneau, prendre le petit-déjeuner, vivre la vie.

Il attrapa le bacon avec la cuillère, faisant attention à ne pas éclabousser de graisse sa bien-aimée et vida la casserole dans une assiette. "Mary ?"

"Mmm. Oui, John ?" Elle s'appuyait sur lui de tout le poids qu'il pouvait supporter et avait les yeux fermés et son visage près du sien.

"Sebastian Moran !" s'exclama Sherlock alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Le soldat était trop habitué à ses démonstrations pour être surpris mais Mary se raidit dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts, et elle s'appuya de tout son poids cette fois-ci. John lâcha la cuillère pour la rattraper et les empêcher de tomber tous les deux.

"Manquait plus que ça," grommela John dans sa barbe. Il regarda Sherlock qui était déjà vêtu élégamment dans son costume, avec posé négligemment sur l'un de ses bras un ordinateur portable —celui de John évidemment.

Le détective les considéra tous les deux, un regard incertain apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il s'arrêtait un unique instant, puis il retourna à ses affaires sans plus s'en soucier. Il fit pivoter l'ordinateur portable sur ses bras, révélant une multitude de fenêtres et de dossiers dont il se détourna pour regarder fièrement son ami. "Mycroft m'a donné pendant la nuit les informations qui étaient dans l'ordinateur d'Adair et dont nous avions besoin."

Il n'avait pas dormi alors. John n'était pas surpris mais il n'était pas non plus heureux d'apprendre que ses habitudes suicidaires étaient toujours les mêmes.

Sherlock trépidait alors qu'il continuait avec une dernière annonce. "En comparant ses contacts avec les informations que j'ai collectées pendant ses dernières années sur les proches de Moriarty, j'ai trouvé un lien très important. Sebastian Moran, un extraordinaire tireur d'élite; le bras droit de Moriarty et la tête de ses opérations menées sur Londres."

Ce n'était pas une chose dont John voulait parler devant Mary mais il était impossible de l'interrompre. En tout cas, l'affaire qui les intéressaient en ce moment était un bien meilleur sujet que leur conversation de la veille. De ce point de vue il était presque reconnaissant à l'esprit de son ami d'être monomaniaque. "Tu penses que c'est le gars de la nuit dernière ?" demanda-t-il, gardant sa réplique vague, pour ne pas trop en révéler. Sherlock n'était pas du genre à comprendre une telle chose mais avec lui on ne savait jamais. Il était l'idiot le plus observateur qu'avait jamais porté la planète. "Mais attends, s'il est si haut placé et important, comment se fait-il que tu n'ai pas supposé avant qu'il pourrait être le sniper qui attend dehors pour finir le boulot ?"

"Parce que je n'avais pas ce qu'avait Adair." Sherlock pressa une touche et l'un des cinq documents texte glissa sur le côté pour dévoiler un calendrier. "Un emploi du temps, John. Les lieux et les heures des parties secrètes auxquelles Sebastian Moran se rendait régulièrement. On ne peut pas traquer un homme invisible, mais avec ça, c'est presque comme s'il se tenait en face de nous. Ce n'est pas surprenant de le retrouver derrière les cartes. Les affaires ne vont pas vraiment au mieux depuis que Moriarty a été évincé et que quelqu'un leur complique les choses depuis l'étranger." Il ricana alors qu'il faisait fièrement référence à lui-même. Il pointa l'écran, attirant l'attention de John sur trois cases illuminées en mars. "Il y avait seulement trois dates de plus dans l'emploi du temps de Adair: ce soir, mardi et samedi prochain. Nous n'aurons pas de difficultés à nous déguiser, ni à obtenir un moyen d'y accéder."

"Tu penses vraiment que ces parties vont tout de même avoir lieu ?" John serrait un bras autour de Mary, sentant que son angoisse montait à côté de lui.

Sherlock acquiesça, refermant rapidement son ordinateur alors qu'il contournait la table pour le poser dessus. "Le meurtre d'Adair n'est pas une affaire très importante et la police n'a pas recherché ces informations, je doute donc qu'ils le découvrent. Ils seront là. Et nous aussi."

John acquiesça mais sentit Mary se dégager de son emprise et écarter les bras pour attirer l'attention de l'autre homme. Sherlock la regarda d'un air suffisant, soulevant ses sourcils qui disparurent dans sa multitude de boucles brunes.

"Attendez, excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai mal compris." Elle fit quelques pas en avant, laissant la chaleur du flanc de John. Sa voix était aimable mais son regard dur. "Vous avez trouvé la personne qui, selon vous, essaie de tuer John et vous allez jouer aux cartes avec lui ?"

"Quoi de plus normal ?" plaisanta John en se souvenant de leur dernière discussion.

Elle ne rit pas. Elle se retourna vers lui, se plaçant entre les deux hommes, transformant son inquiétude en peur alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. "John ça n'est pas... il faut que ce soit ce soir ?"

"Eh bien... Plus vite nous aurons attrapé cet homme, plus vite les choses pourrons reprendre leur cours en toute sécurité. Et Sherlock refusera de manger ou de dormir jusqu'à ce que nous nous en soyons occupé, donc... attendre n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour qui que ce soit."

"Je sais. C'est juste que-"

"Trois," l'interrompit Sherlock, apparemment ennuyé par leur conversation. Il désigna son bras. "Votre bracelet. Il vous manquait quatre perles hier. Maintenant il n'y a plus que trois espaces vides."

Mary lui lança un regard furieux. "Vous changez de sujet, M. Holmes."

"Je faisais juste une observation."

"À propos de bijoux ? C'est la vie de John qui est en jeu ! John, s'il te plaît n'y va pas. Je fais de mon mieux avec tout ça, mais si je te sais dehors avec des meurtriers, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contenter de rester assise à la maison sans rien faire."

Sherlock laissa sa place et son ordinateur pour se diriger vers Mary, mains sur les hanches. Il semblait un peu moins intimidant que dans son manteau. Sans lui, il était un peu trop fluet pour être effrayant. Il avait tout de même la stature la plus imposante des deux et il observait Mary de haut avec un regard mauvais. "Prévenir la police permettrait à Moran de se cacher," dit-il.

"Cela permettrait aussi à John de survivre. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ?"

Le détective ne dit rien. Mary soutint son regard, la poitrine agitée par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne rien dire qui puisse aggraver leur dispute. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajouterait rien et ils gardaient tous les deux leur position. John sentit que son intervention était nécessaire.

Il pris le bras de Mary qu'il serra brièvement alors que ses yeux passaient d'un visage à l'autre. "Écoute, il est encore tôt. Je suis affamé. Mangeons et nous pourrons parler de tout ça après. Il n'y a pas de partie prévue avant ce soir, c'est ça ?"

Sherlock acquiesça. "Neuf heure et demi."

"Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter après que j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner." John sourit. Il considéra que son avis l'avait emporté puisque Mary inspira une dernière fois et se retourna vers l'assiette de bacon. John leva un sourcil dans la direction de Sherlock. "Tu n'en prendras pas du tout ?"

"Non, il vaut mieux que je révise les règles du poker," fut sa prévisible réponse.

John attrapa une tranche de bacon entre son index et son pouce et la tendit devant lui. "Juste une. Regarde, elle n'est même pas très grosse. Et c'est vraiment chaud et ça me brûle déjà les doigts alors prends-la s'il te plaît. Je suis sérieux; c'est brûlant. Prends cette tranche de bacon."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais la lui arracha des mains et la regarda avec dédain avant de se retourner. Il la mit entre ses dents alors qu'il récupérait son ordinateur et se dirigeait vers le salon, laissant de nouveau Mary et John seuls dans la cuisine. C'était une petite victoire, mais John se contentait toujours de ce qu'il pouvait quand il réussissait à convaincre le détective de prendre soin de lui-même. Il se lécha les doigts, la graisse le brûlant vraiment mais étant bien évidemment délicieuse.

"John..."

John regarda Mary et lui montra un sourire fatigué. "S'il te plaît. Je disais ça pour vous deux. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Ce matin je veux notre normalité à nous."

Les yeux de Mary s'éclairèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle l'embrassait et attrapait la boîte de haricots pour les verser dans les assiettes.

C'était jouable. Alors que John prenait un tranquille petit-déjeuner avec sa petite amie tandis que Sherlock était dans une autre pièce à s'occuper de ses propres affaires, une petite lueur d'espoir traversa l'atmosphère. Ça pourrait marcher. Il avait l'impression que lui et Mary pourraient être ensemble même dans un monde déjà séparé entre Sherlock et tout le reste. L'unique autre solution était... Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, pour John en tout cas.

Il se racla la gorge tout en essuyant d'une tranche de pain le jus des haricots. "Alors, comment vont les enfants ? Tim a encore essayé de te passer une main ?"

Mary rit devant sa tasse de thé. "Serais-tu jaloux d'un gamin de huit ans ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Jaloux ? Moi ? Pas du tout. Quand j'avais son âge j'adorais étreindre les dames comme toi. C'est la seule période de ta vie pendant laquelle tu peux poser ta tête sur les genoux d'une femme ou l'attraper par derrière et être considéré comme trop mignon."

Elle gloussa en posant une main sur sa cuisse. "Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Je te voyais plutôt comme le chouchou des instit' ou le moralisateur de la cour de récré."

Un point pour elle. Il mordit dans sa tartine. "Et toi alors ? Une frigide mademoiselle je-sais-tout ? Une parfaite petite princesse ?"

"En vérité, j'étais plutôt un garçon manqué."

John sourit et secoua un peu la tête. "Toi ? Avec une salopette et des baskets ?"

"Et un fusil et une fronde." Elle se redressa avec importance. "Mon père était un soldat. J'étais le fils qu'il avait toujours voulu mais n'avait jamais eu. Chasse à dix ans, safari à treize. Un garçon manqué distingué, cela dit, mais la seule jupe qui m'appartenait était celle de mon uniforme pour l'école."

John ne put empêcher son visage de se fendre en un sourire. Elle parlait souvent de son père bien-aimé mais rarement de qui elle était elle-même lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Son enfance était l'histoire d'un homme, pas de la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque. John comprenait le sentiment qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Il aurait préféré vivre dix-huit mois en compagnie de Sherlock plutôt que de passer toute une vie sans lui.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce à quoi avait pu ressembler son ami quand il était à l'école. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Sherlock ne pouvait exister dans son esprit que comme l'homme qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois à St Barts. Toute autre apparence n'était qu'une chimère, comme si il avait été formé à partir du néant et qu'il avait simplement été mis sur terre comme il était. C'était nier une part de l'humanité de Sherlock, il le savait, mais comme ses pensées de la nuit passée l'avaient prouvé, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur le passé d'un homme qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

John mis ces pensées parasites de côté. C'était son moment avec Mary. Ses pensées et ses soucis pour Sherlock pouvaient attendre et, encore plus certainement, être douloureux. Il prit sa main de sa cuisse et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts. "Un jour il faudra que tu me racontes tout. Sur toi. Sur la petite fille que tu étais."

Elle sourit et acquiesça, buvant encore un peu de thé. Une conversation normale, une matinée normale. John se dit qu'il ne recherchait rien d'autre que ça. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour en être convaincu; l'amour était plus fort que le désir de danger.

Il passa une grande partie de l'après-midi avec Mary. Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé, elle dans ses bras, et ils regardaient un DVD pendant que Sherlock passait d'une pièce à l'autre, montant à l'étage ou redescendant dans la cuisine selon là où il entendait Mme. Hudson. John essayait de ne pas se sentir désolé pour lui. Il aurait pu rester avec eux s'il avait voulu remettre son déguisement, ou s'il avait accepté de confier à leur logeuse le secret qu'il partageait avec eux. Il pouvait vider ses cartons s'il s'ennuyait ou trouver quelque chose à faire sur l'ordinateur qu'il avait confisqué. Les allers et venus de Sherlock étaient comme les cris d'un nourrisson et John savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Sherlock que son comportement ne lui ferait pas gagner son attention, il allait se faire avoir. Il était impressionné par sa patience, dans une certaine mesure, du moins. Malgré tous les indices qui montraient qu'il avait besoin de John, Sherlock ne dit pas un mot pour les déranger. Non, la perturbation vint de la vibration du portable de John.

Mary se souleva pour se détacher de lui et se leva, allant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table où était posé le téléphone. Elle le ramassa et le lui amena tout en l'ouvrant. Son visage pris une teinte étrange. "John, tu m'expliques à qui appartient ce cul ?"

John rougit et jeta un regard noir à l'autre côté de la pièce. Sherlock semblait avoir choisi cet instant précis pour sortir du champ de vision de John. Il avait bien de la chance. "À personne. C'est rien. Juste... une mauvaise blague. C'est un message de Harry ?"

Elle lui lança un regard désabusé mais lui tendit son téléphone sans plus de question. "Non, sauf si Harry a décidé que maintenant son nom s'écrivait 'Mycroft'."

John poussa un soupir exaspéré et lui pris son téléphone.

_Si vous tenez à la vie, dites-lui au revoir. -Mycroft Holmes_

"Tu as lu ça ?"

"Oui."

John intercepta son regard préoccupé et maudit intérieurement le frère de son ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aide pour inquiéter sa petite amie. Et quand il en avait réellement besoin, on lui tendait rarement une main secourable.

_Si vous êtes tellement inquiet, aidez-nous._

"John, peut-être que tu devrais l'écouter." Mary retomba sur le canapé en le regardant dans les yeux, ses mains glissant sur son ventre et sa poitrine par-dessus son gilet marron. "C'est son frère, non ? Si même son propre frère pense qu'il devrait partir, il doit y avoir de bonnes raisons."

"Mycroft pense que je suis plus un danger pour Sherlock que Sherlock pour moi. Ce n'est pas de ce Moran qu'il parlait. Pas entièrement. " John mit sa main libre sur sa taille et fit danser ses doigts contre son dos.

Mary se rapprocha de lui. "Comment pourrais-tu être dangereux pour qui que ce soit ?"

Il se demandait si lui répondre honnêtement sonnerait plus comme une fanfaronnade ou comme une confession. C'était l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles il partageait l'avis de Mycroft : John avait rendu Sherlock vulnérable. La machine n'était plus un simple conducteur de logique et de brillance –plus uniquement. Avec chaque nouvelle émotion qu'il apprenait à connaître, le refus de la perdre arrivait. Un homme qui sacrifiait sa santé pour son travail savait quel était le seul moyen de lutter contre la perte de son humanité tout juste découverte. Sherlock était le genre d'homme qui voulait tout ou rien et n'avait aucune limite. C'était à la fois exaspérant et touchant.

"Eh bien, j'ai été soldat. Ça fait de moi un homme dangereux." John lui sourit, ne donnant qu'une demi-vérité. Il la resserra contre lui, sa poitrine toujours posée contre la sienne. Ses mains étaient enroulées autour de lui d'une manière possessive.

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_Ceci est votre second avertissement. -Mycroft Holmes_

John avait envie de lui répondre d'arrêter de le déranger mais il reposa la téléphone. Mycroft ne méritait pas son temps. Il entoura Mary de ses bras, la retenant contre lui pendant qu'elle-même retenait son inquiétude dans sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et caressa son dos. Le DVD était presque fini.

"Tu vas y aller avec lui ce soir, n'est-ce pas."

John acquiesça. Elle soupira. Ils restèrent dans un silence gênant qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'être causé par leur intérêt pour la fin du film.

"C'est important," dit finalement John. "Pour notre futur. Pour beaucoup de choses." Il regarda une nouvelle fois vers le crâne. Il avait été si près de lui demander ce matin. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Mary glissa sa tête sous son menton. "John... si tu devais choisir entre lui et moi..."

Le sang de John se figea dans ses veines. Si elle avait été Sherlock, elle aurait remarqué l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, l'altération de son souffle, le tremblement de ses mains. Il était content que ce ne soir pas si évident pour elle. Il déglutit et prit une profonde respiration, ses yeux erraient du crâne au plafond. "Est-ce que tu me le demandes ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, j'ai juste-"

"Ne fais pas ça."

La dureté de sa voix la fit tressaillir. John ne bougea pas pour la consoler par un caresse sur le dos ou un baiser sur sa tête. Il resta immobile, aussi immobile que possible, laissant son corps se débrouiller avec ce brusque accès de panique.

"Ne fais jamais ça. Que ce soit une supposition ou pour de vrai. Ne le fais pas."

Elle se figea, les mains accrochées à sa chemise. "Je pourrais ne pas aimer la réponse ?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Sa voix prit une tournure d'avertissement. "Mary."

Elle s'assit, s'éloignant doucement. Elle embrassa ses lèvres, ce à quoi il répondit avec distance, les traits de son visage creusés par le mécontentement. "Je suis désolé, mon amour." Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se lever du canapé. "Je sais que toi et Sherlock avez beaucoup de choses à organiser pour ce soir. Tu me tiendras au courant ? Fais-moi savoir tout ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ?"

John acquiesça et se rassit une fois que son poids l'eut quitté. Il fit glisser ses jambes du canapé et se pencha en avant, respirant dans l'obscurité de ses paumes, comme il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas être en colère contre elle. "Ouais, je t'enverrai un texto dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Mais s'il te plaît, si je ne le fais pas, n'appelle pas les flics. Laisse nous faire."

Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux, griffant légèrement son crâne."D'accord. Je te fais confiance, John. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime." Il enleva ses mains et lui offrit un sourire alors qu'elle reculait et passait la porte ouverte sur le couloir.

Le crâne sur le fronton de la cheminée semblait se moquer de lui de tout son large sourire vide alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait en claquant.


	9. Chapter 9

John était souvent reconnaissant envers Mme. Hudson pour son assistance. Sa nature maniaque était la source du nettoyage de la maison et du réapprovisionnement du frigo, malgré l'affirmation qu'elle n'était pas une femme de ménage. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup besoin de s'occuper de lui depuis que Mary était là, mais l'année d'avant son entrée dans sa vie avait été celle d'une honteuse dépendance. Mme. Hudson avait été la visage à l'autre bout de la table, la voix qui disait 'bonjour' et 'bonne nuit' depuis les escaliers tous les matins et tous les soirs. Au début, Mycroft avait essayé de faire partie de ceux dont l'entrée était autorisée au 221B, mais il s'était vite passé de discuter avec John, et pour éviter les disputes avec celui qui était en deuil et en colère il faisait passer ses informations par Mme. Hudson. Celle-ci n'avait jamais été blessante envers Sherlock et elle n'avait jamais soutenu ceux qui avaient essayé de l'être. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Lestrade et Mycroft mais n'était pas si différente de lui. C'était pourquoi, supposait John, il ne l'avait jamais remballée quand elle devenait trop curieuse ou bavarde. C'était un prix peu cher à payer, sans compter le logement, pour quelqu'un qui non seulement se foutait de la différence, mais qui en plus lacomprenait de bien des manières.

"Vous-êtes là mon cher ? C'est Mary que j'ai entendue partir ?"

John soupira, se frottant les mains sur le visage. Il était apparemment écrit quelque part que, blog ou pas blog, il aurait toujours un public pour tout. "Ouais, elle est partie après le petit-déjeuner," dit-il sans prendre la peine de bouger d'autres muscles que ceux dont il avait besoin pour lui jeter un regard.

"Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue ce weekend. Tout va bien entre vous ?" Mme. Hudson se tenait dans son salon, les mains jointes devant son chemisier en cachemire alors qu'elle posait sur lui le regard d'une mère inquiète. "Vous semblez épuisé," remarqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. John soupira et reposa sa tête sur le fauteuil. "Ouais, j'ai été très occupé par... le boulot."

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Ne bougez pas alors. Je vais vous faire un bon thé." Il n'y avait jamais rien à répondre. Elle l'abandonna une seconde plus tard pour se diriger dans la cuisine lui préparer une tasse. Son exclamation de désapprobation à la vue du nouveau tas de bordel de Sherlock avait quelque chose de nostalgique. "Vous prenez de plus en plus ses habitudes, à ce que je vois. D'habitude vous êtes tellement ordonné."

John se redressa pour voir s'il pouvait l'épier dans l'autre pièce. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ses habitudes ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, vous savez. Travailler jusqu'à en mourir, oublier de manger."

"Ça ce n'est pas parce que je l'imite... c'est lui qui m'a passé sa stupidité." Il n'allait pas souligner que sa façon de manger était plus liée à une dépression qu'à un quelconque refus de s'alimenter dû à un délire sur la digestion. Il attendait toujours que Sherlock prouve scientifiquement que se laisser mourir de faim apporte quoi que ce ce soit à la réflexion.

Elle soupira. "Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. C'est étrange comme les choses peuvent vous rappeler quelqu'un. Le steak cru me rappelle généralement mon époux. Vous finirez par comprendre ce genre de chose."

Il comprenait. Depuis le tout premier des nombreux mois qui avaient suivi le suicide, tout avait rappelé Sherlock à John. Chaque morceau de musique classique, chaque taxi, chaque enfant chez qui il diagnostiquait des troubles comportementaux, chaque homme dans un Belstaff, chaque sirène de police, chaque émission débile à la télé, chaque instant où il s'ennuyait. John se racla la gorge. Penser à Sherlock comme étant mort, même en sachant que c'était un mensonge, continuait à le faire se sentir mal à l'aise. Garder le secret de son retour devant leurs amis ne l'aidait pas non plus. Mme. Hudson méritait de savoir qu'il était non seulement en vie mais en pleine forme et certainement assis tranquillement dans la chambre d'amis à l'étage, calculant les probabilités de distribution de quinte flush ou de brelan. Il détestait ne pas lui dire, surtout quand même Mary était dans le secret. Sherlock était un con.

Mme. Hudson passa la tête dans la pièce, son froncement de sourcils s'accentuant quand elle le vit silencieux et renfermé. "Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de lui."

John savait ce à quoi il devait ressembler et il se força à tirer un petit sourire. "Non... ça va, Mme. Hudson. Ça va."

"C'est vraiment une chose merveilleuse, tout de même : vous l'aimez toujours après tout ce temps." Elle agita sa main devant son visage comme si cette simple pensée était une menace pour son mascara. "Au moins vous avez trouvé un autre amour avec qui passer votre vie, maintenant."

"Nous n'étions pas-"

"Je sais. Je sais." Elle retourna dans la cuisine, prenant la théière et un plateau pendant que l'eau bouillait sur le gaz. "Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être ensemble pour vous aimer. Je suis tombée amoureuse de bien des jeunes hommes dans ma jeunesse et je ne suis jamais sortie avec eux. Pire que ça. Ils finissaient toujours pas être les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai pleuré à plusieurs de leurs mariages plus que pour des enterrements. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, mais à mon avis il aurait fini par vous rendre dingue avec toutes ses folies." Elle sortit le lait du frigo, reniflant la bouteille pour vérifier son état. "Les gens comme lui manquent toujours quelque chose. Autoritaires, exigeants, excentriques. Ce sont les gens comme nous, John, qui finissent par devoir rester à ramasser les morceaux. Nous ne recevons pas de récompense pour ça. Rien que de vieux souvenirs et quelques cœurs brisés."

John était sûr qu'à un moment le fil des pensées de Mme. Hudson avait quitté sa relation avec Sherlock. Le sous-entendu qu'il avait entretenu une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui était cependant toujours très présent. Il n'avait jamais disparu. Il ne lui semblait même pas qu'une seule personne qui les connaissait ait un jour écouté ses protestations. Il se demandait juste combien il apparaissait salop à ces gens s'ils pensaient réellement que toutes ses petites-amies n'avaient été que des couvertures pour cacher son homosexualité. Ses protestations étaient toujours rejetées; le Dr. John Watson était obligé de nier, de faire semblant, le pauvre, n'était-il pas mignon ce pédé désespéré ? S'il était gay -un _si_ purement hypothétique- il aurait sans doute pu trouver mieux qu'un asexué égocentrique et autiste qui, entre deux crises de folie, passait son temps à détruire tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il était toujours mieux de mettre en avant ses défauts quand on clamait ne pas aimer l'être humain le plus extraordinaire de la création.

Mme. Hudson resta assise avec lui plus d'une demi-heure. Elle versait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur comme elle versait le thé, évoquant un boucher qui avait apparemment échangé des regards lourds de sens avec elle mais était tout à coup plus intéressé par Mme. Davies. Il buvait et acquiesçait, poli mais ennuyé. Il n'avait pas de mot pour lui faire comprendre poliment que la lecture d'un dictionnaire aurait eu le même degré d'intérêt que cette discussion. Il attendit cependant qu'elle ait fini sans essayer de trop la presser. Lui et Mme. Hudson était certainement amis. Il n'avait juste pas grand chose à ajouter au sujet. Il se demanda si les conversations mondaines et ennuyeuses telles que celle-ci étaient l'équivalent du quotidien de Sherlock dans un monde de gens normaux.

Quand elle finit par le laisser, les tasses de thé lavées et la cuisine rangée, John retomba dans le confortable canapé, se sentant complétement épuisé. Il avait bien envie d'envoyer un texto à Mary mais pas le courage de devoir ensuite lui répondre. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement aller voir si Sherlock avait compris que la voie était libre, mais il se fichait un peu de savoir s'il redescendait ou pas. Il était de nouveau tranquille pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui avait parut être très longtemps. John croisa ses bras au-dessus de son visage, cachant ses yeux sous ses coudes. Avec sa nuit bien remplie et une semaine de boulot en attente, il était savoureux de pouvoir se reposer dans le calme sans penser à rien d'autre que le bruit de la circulation dans la rue. Il savait que c'était voué à l'échec, mais pour le moment, c'était agréable.

Sherlock entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui pour la sureté de leur secret. Cela avait vraiment été un très court répit.

"Mme. Hudson envoie tout son amour au défunt," dit John, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever les bras de ses yeux. Il était bien dans l'obscurité.

Les pas de Sherlock l'amenèrent de l'autre côté de la table basse, vers un fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit. "Son boucher essaie de la rendre jalouse. Elle devrait bientôt arriver à ses fins."

John soupira."Tu as écouté ?"

"Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire."

"Tu maîtrises déjà le poker, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En théorie." Sherlock posa ses pieds sur la table. Sherlock 2, Meubles 0. "Remarquer les tics d'un homme est assez simple et je saurai avoir une expression parfaitement neutre pendant la partie. Tant que je contrôle ces éléments, je suis bien préparé."

"Je suis quasiment sûr que ta manière de déduire les choses serait considérée comme de la triche. Tu ne prévoirais pas non plus de compter les cartes, pendant que tu y es ?"

"Évidemment."

John secoua la tête, essayant de ne être amusé par le manque de fair-play de son ami. "Tu vas te faire jeter," prédit-il. Il pouvait déjà voir derrière ses yeux fermés ses longues jambes se débattre alors qu'il se faisait jeter sur le trottoir par des videurs chauves, avant de se relever les paumes égratignées et les cheveux ébouriffés comme toujours. John jeta un coup d'œil vers lui entre ses bras, s'attendant à voir son expression hautaine ou un sourire satisfait et suffisant. Ni l'une ni l'autre. Malgré le ton détaché de sa voix, le visage de Sherlock montrait une émotion qu'il réservait plus souvent à ses pantomimes, lorsqu'il essayait d'imiter les gens normaux : l'inquiétude. Ses yeux analysaient John, s'attardant sur sa poitrine –non, son épaule– et sa jambe; s'attardant sur les parties brisées de son corps. Ce n'était pas que de la tristesse, c'était de l'anxiété, de la préoccupation. John avait la nette impression que Sherlock ne savait pas qu'il pouvait le voir par dessous ses bras croisés. Cet air sombre n'était pas une de ses techniques de manipulation, mais quelque chose de bien plus rare et sincère. La façon dont cela adoucissait les traits durs de son visage avait quelque chose de merveilleux. Sherlock lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner, mais il était tout de même préoccupé par les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. C'était cette part de lui-même qui l'avait fait tomber trois ans auparavant.

John dut faire quelque chose, dans sa respiration, dans sa position, dans la longueur de son silence, qui fit comprendre à Sherlock qu'il avait été repéré. La transition se fit lentement et sûrement, sans à-coups qui auraient signalé le changement, mais plutôt un glissement de l'authenticité au faux-semblant alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, les mains jointes devant son menton. John voyait toujours comme un sourire peint sur le visage d'un clown blanc et il laissa retomber ses yeux dans l'obscurité de ses bras.

Sherlock se racla la gorge et avança ses jambes pour que ses chevilles ne supportent pas tout son poids. "Mary semblait un peu... vexée."

Il écoutait décidément à beaucoup de portes. "Et elle avait de quoi. Il y a deux jours tout était normal. Maintenant plus rien ne l'est. Pour elle, j'entends." John souleva ses bras, osant un regard dans sa direction. "C'est exactement comme la première fois, tu sais ? Nous sommes ici avec à peine assez de temps pour comprendre ce que nous faisons avant de repartir, entraînés par une enquête."

Sherlock acquiesça, ses yeux gris fixant le plafond.

John inspira profondément. Le silence faisait partie de leurs habitudes, mais pour une fois il était inconfortable. "Ton frère m'a envoyé un texto."

"Oh ? Et que voulait-il ?"

"M'avertir."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'assombrirent, ses lèvres se pinçant au-dessus de ses doigts. "Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?"

"Lis-le toi-même si tu veux." John désigna son portable posé à côté du pied de son ami. "C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fait un truc comme ça. Je me fiche que ce soit son deuxième avertissement, mais c'est comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas, et, bordel, je ne veux pas d'une autre surprise comme celle de Richard Brook."

Sherlock acquiesça, les yeux posés sur le message qu'affichait le portable de John. "Je peux t'assurer qu'il a en sa possession une grande quantité de connaissances à propos de notre affaire contre Sebastian Moran."

"Alors à quoi joue-t-il putain ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Sherlock rempocha le téléphone de John en se penchant en avant, pieds sur le sol et coudes posés sur ses genoux. "Nous pouvons être sûrs que lorsque le moment sera venu, Mycroft ne nous décevra pas."

"Et en attendant nous avons des snipers qui nous poursuivent. Brillant. Je croule sous la confiance." John s'assit, trop énervé pour rester allongé. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire à Mary, l'inquiétude de Mycroft lui glaçait le sang. S'il l'avertissait une fois, c'était par politesse, s'il le faisait deux fois, il y avait peut-être de quoi être inquiet.

Alors pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ?

John soupira fortement, lissant son gilet là où Mary l'avait froissé. "Qu'est-ce qui, chez toi, me fait agir comme un crétin d'idiot ?" demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour toute autre personne présente ou que pour Dieu.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, passif et contemplatif. "Je me suis souvent posé exactement la même question." Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, un petit rictus fendant son visage. "À propos d'idiotie, d'ailleurs, revenons à notre objectif de ce soir. Nous allons devoir être bons pour mériter de rester. Je connais mon niveau de jeu, quel est le tien ?"

"Moi ? Oh, je suis nul," mentit John pour préserver sa modestie, le visage exagérément sérieux. "Pire que ça. Je suis absolument lamentable au poker."

Les sourcils de Sherlock se levèrent par curiosité. "Tu es si bon que ça ?"

"J'ai passé bien de longues nuits en Afghanistan avec un paquet de cinquante-deux cartes," admit John avant de pointer un doigt vers son ami. "Mais je ne jouerai jamais contre toi. Tu devras donc te contenter de me croire sur parole."

"Je croirai tes résultats sur parole."

John rit. "Je suis sûr que tu le feras." Il se redressa, mains jointes sur ses genoux, "D'ailleurs, que dis-tu d'un petit pari ? Tes déductions contre mes années d'expériences et mes techniques bien rodées."

Il avait achevé de réveiller l'intérêt de Sherlock. Un demi-sourire surpris flotta quelques instants sur son visage avant qu'il ne semble s'apercevoir à quel point cette expression lui donnait un air gamin et stupide. "Sur le nombre de jeu gagnants ou sur la somme des gains ?"

"Les gains, bien sûr."

"Très bien. Mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à parier de l'argent." Ses yeux étaient à l'affut alors qu'il se redressait lui aussi imitant la position de John. "Si je gagne notre pari, tu devras m'accompagner en costume à un concert, puis au restaurant, portables éteints."

John secoua la tête. "Tu ne peux pas demander comme récompense quelque chose que je ferai de toute façon –que j'ai toujours fait. Non pas que tu puisses gagner, mais tu dois trouver quelque chose d'autre."

Le visage de Sherlock s'affaissa légèrement. Il tapa des doigts et pinça ses lèvres avant de réessayer, son timbre plus profond comme il formulait précautionneusement ses pensées. "Je ne passerai plus en priorité, John," reconnut-il, pas aussi désinvolte que ce que ses actions ne le montraient. "Les choses vont changer, les petites-amies ou femmes sont des contraintes. Les emplois du temps ne sont plus aussi flexibles. Je te demande de garder une soirée pour moi. Je veux, quand tout ceci sera fini, un jour de plus pendant lequel je serai la chose la plus importante que tu as programmé pour la soirée."

John recula, ravalant un petit rire mal-à-l'aise en suivant des yeux les liges du bois de la table. "Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos des choses que je ferai quoiqu'il arrive ?" Il se sentait nerveux alors qu'il se frottait la nuque, ses pensées tournées vers le malaise grandissant de Mary en la présence de Sherlock, vers l'obstination des gens à penser qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, vers le triste visage que personne n'était censé voir. Une nuit culturelle dans les vêtements les plus chics que personne ne lui avait jamais loué, à manger dans un des restaurants les plus classes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Cela ressemblait à un rencard trois ans plus tôt et maintenant encore cela donnerait cette impression. Sans surprise, comme il s'agissait de Sherlock, il s'en fichait.

"Alors je dois moi aussi proposer un truc comme que tu sois mon témoin à mon mariage ? Je préfèrerai honnêtement ne pas perdre une occasion de me faire un peu d'argent."

"Tu ne veux pas de moi comme témoin, John. Je pourrais ruiner la cérémonie. Je suis sûr que pour cette journée spéciale, Mary se fait une autre idée de l'homme sur lequel la plupart des gens vont jacasser." Sherlock se leva, mains sur les hanches alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'heure. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Mycroft m'enverra un enregistrement par vidéo-surveillance. Tu veux du liquide, alors ?"

John resta bouche bée. "Pas si vite; attend une seconde ! Tu veux dire que non seulement tu déclines mon offre d'être mon témoin, mais en plus tu ne seras même pas là ?"

"Tu ne me l'as pas encore proposé," remarqua inutilement Sherlock. Il commença à se diriger vers la cuisine.

John le suivit du regard, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit à part quelques jurons bien sentis.

Il gagnerait ce pari quoi qu'il arrive, maintenant. En aucun cas il ne serait redevable à ce crétin prétentieux, si ce n'était de sa propre volonté.


	10. Chapter 10

Lumière tamisée, fumée étouffante, tables couvertes de feutrine verte et pintes de bières posées à côté de jetons multicolores; la salle de jeux était à peu près exactement comme John s'y était attendu. C'était plus propre que dans sa sa pire conception, mais l'air était aussi vicié que dans celle-ci. Cependant, le non-respect de la loi anti-tabac était la dernière des infractions du propriétaire, si Sherlock avait raison à propos de celui-ci. John analysait les tables depuis sa place au bar, retenant les visages des hommes qui s'asseyaient avec les yeux baissés. Quelque part dans cette pièce il y avait un meurtrier qui n'attendait qu'une excuse pour mettre une balle dans la tête du médecin. Il inspira profondément et remercia le barman pour la pinte. Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne bière pour s'empêcher de paraître aussi nerveux qu'il ne l'était. Le déguisement que lui avait fait Sherlock ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Un chapeau mou et une paire de lunettes aux bordures métalliques était apparemment tout ce dont Sherlock avait besoin pour transformer l'ex-soldat John Watson en un sympathique John Mitchel. John avait la nette impression qu'ils n'avaient changé que son nom non pas parce que John était banal mais parce que Sherlock ne pouvait pas prendre la peine de se souvenir d'un prénom autre que le sien.

Sherlock se tenait derrière lui, avec ses cheveux roux et ses lunettes, se nommant lui-même James, une fois de plus. Sa posture n'avait rien à voir avec un homme de classe moyenne cherchant à doubler sa fortune, le whisky qu'il tenait étant moins approprié qu'une bière, mais il y avait toujours une faille dans ses costumes. Il semblait déjà blasé et ennuyé. Soit c'est ça, songea John, soit sa fausse barbe commence déjà à lui démanger le menton. Il espérait que c'était la dernière option. Ce con avait mérité d'être aussi irrité qu'il était irritant.

Sherlock désigna une table de joueurs dont la partie approchait à son terme. "Même table ?" demanda-t-il.

John secoua la tête. "Je te l'ai dit, je ne jouerai pas contre toi. Tu te trouves une table et avec un peu de chances nous nous rejoindrons plus tard avec Moran." Il avala un peu de bière ressentant cette gorgée comme le coup d'envoi de la seconde chose la plus idiote qu'il aie jamais faite.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, sortant de son porte-feuille quelques centaines de livres qu'il tendit dans sa main gantée. Le jeu était lancé. "Que le meilleur gagne."

"Je pense que ce ne sera pas toi, alors." John lui arracha les billets des mains, sans le moindre scrupule d'utiliser l'argent de son meilleur ami pour parier après leur discussion de l'après-midi. Après tout, ils partageaient tout; qu'est-ce que faisaient quelques centaines de livres pour deux potes ?

John trouva une table où il pourrait s'installer et s'informa du jeu. Après trois mains absolument catastrophique et vingt-quatre jetons de perdus, il commença à retrouver la main et en récupéra cinquante. Il y avait un homme qui se mordait l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieur quand il avait une bonne main, un qui avait malheureusement pour lui une veine sur le front qui gonflait sous l'effet de l'excitation, et un autre qui mâchait son chewing-gum d'un côté ou de l'autre selon ses cartes. Ce n'étaient pas des déductions, c'étaient juste des faits et de simples choses que tous les joueurs essayent de remarquer et de surveiller. Il était sûr qu'à sa propre table, Sherlock faisait ses numéros de déduction pour essayer de remporter leur pari, discernant quand un des hommes bluffait plus à partir de la vie personnelle et professionnelle de celui-ci que grâce à des signes normaux.

Cela ne le rendrait pas meilleur aux cartes que lui. Cela donnerait certainement un différent angle de vue à Sherlock, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, John était quasiment sûr d'être engagé contre son ami dans une compétition dans laquelle il était meilleur. John gagnerait, il récupérerait tout leur argent et le dépenserait en ruban adhésif. Même s'il devait embaucher quelqu'un pour l'attacher avec, Sherlock viendrait à son mariage.

Les heures passaient rapidement. John n'était pas le meilleur joueur de sa table mais il avait fait honte à un bon nombre des autres comme le montrait sa pile constante de jetons bleus et rouges. Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où il avait repéré Sherlock la dernière fois, déçu de voir un tas identique entre ses deux coudes. Il avait laissé tomber son personnage, laissant son déguisement faire tout le boulot. Ses doigts étaient joints devant ses lèvres, il tenait son menton droit et ses yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme. Tous ses mimiques criaient tout haut _Sherlock Holmes_, plus que ne l'aurait jamais fait n'importe quel deerstalker. Sherlock avait la chance que la plupart des gens ne soient pas habitués à ce à quoi il ressemblait véritablement. La plupart des gens, pour leur plus grand bonheur, n'étaient pas John.

John détourna le regard, son attention étant requise par ce que tenait son autre main : dix, huit, valet, as, dix; trois cœur, un carreau et un pique. Il remit les coins en place et les posa à plat, avançant avec désinvolture sa première mise tout en mettant de côté deux cartes pour les échanger. Il repéra du coin de l'œil un mouvement vers la table de Sherlock derrière lequel un homme se tenait. Celui-ci se pencha par-dessus son épaule et serra son bras droit tout en semblant lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Quoiqu'il ait dit, cela avait retenu l'attention de Sherlock. Il se leva de la table, encaissant ses gains auprès du croupier. Il intercepta le regard de John et secoua imperceptiblement la tête : 'reste où tu es'.

Sherlock se dirigeait avec l'autre homme vers le coin du bar, la démarche raide mais confiante. Tant qu'il resterait dans son champ de vision, John respecterait sa demande muette. Ils semblaient commander à boire. L'étranger était tout sourire et agitait ses mains alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le bar dans son luxueux costume, tout en offrant à _James_ quelques histoires ou informations qu'il possédait. Personne ne paierait à boire à quelqu'un qui a été surpris en train de compter les cartes ou à trouver les coups de bluff d'un homme à travers l'histoire de sa vie lue dans le col de sa chemise. James ne devait pourtant pas avoir de contact dans Londres, et l'homme semblait trop familier pour quelqu'un qui viendrait d'être rencontré. John espérait que Sherlock pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait manqué. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme et pourquoi rendait-il Sherlock si nerveux ?

"Vous comptez miser ou vous allez rester assis là à reluquer ce mec au bar ?"

John se retourna vers sa table, vit la pile de jetons au milieu et s'aperçut qu'il avait soudain perdu l'avantage. "C'est vrai, désolé." Il regarda de nouveau ses cartes, maintenant une double paire d'As par les dix, puis avança deux jetons bleus en haut de la pile. "Je rallonge de vingt-quatre," annonça-il en essayant de rester concentré sur le jeu alors que ses yeux continuaient à jeter des regards furtifs vers le bar.

L'homme en costume continuait à sourire mais son regard était dur alors que Sherlock avait pris la parole. De son côté, Sherlock ne laissait rien paraître à part son auto-satisfaction. Masque stoïque ou désintérêt authentique, il semblait pris dans quelque chose d'ennuyeux mais important. Cependant, ses doigts étaient serrés autour de son verre de scotch. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

Il n'y avait plus que lui et un autre homme, les autres joueurs s'étaient couchés. John avait besoin que cette partie prenne fin. Il encaisserait tout, irait se payer un autre coup à boire au bar, et flânerait là-bas pour être à portée d'écoute jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de repartir. D'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, l'homme au bar avec Sherlock était précisément l'homme pour lequel ils étaient venus et il n'y avait rien de pire que l'idée qu'il les avait peut-être démasqué.

John avança son tas de jetons. "Tapis," dit-il.

L'autre joueur grimaça, sa moustache blanche se soulevant avec irritation au-dessus de sa lèvre. Il vérifia ses cartes puis avança à son tour ses jetons. "Très bien, petit con. Je suis."

John dévoila ses cartes au moment où il entendit une forte détonation qui le fit sauter immédiatement de sa chaise. Ce n'était pas un coup de feu mais un puissant '_bong_' et un fracas, suivi d'un rire qui attira les yeux de John sur le bar. Sherlock n'était plus là. L'étranger était pris d'un fou rire les yeux fixés sur le sol à l'endroit où s'était trouvé Sherlock. John se traça rapidement un chemin à travers les tables alors qu'un deuxième étranger se penchait pour soulever par les bras le corps inanimé de Sherlock dont la tête saignait.

"Eh bien, je crois qu'il y en a un qui ne tient pas très bien l'alcool," plaisanta le premier homme vers le barman exaspéré.

John repoussa les curieux, les yeux hagards devant la traînée de sang. "Je suis médecin," dit-il, essayant de s'adresser à l'homme qui traînait le poids inconscient de son ami. "Déposez-le dans un fauteuil, je vais-" John se figea au milieu de sa phrase. Cette fois-ci, c'était un pistolet et son canon était posé sur sa poitrine. L'air manqua tout à coup à ses poumons.

"Bonsoir, Dr. Watson." Le premier étranger était derrière lui, le pistolet dans sa main. "Cela fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas eu dans mon viseur."

John déglutit avec difficulté, sentant ses jambes se pétrifier et son cœur s'accélérer. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?"

"Rien qui ne puisse avoir des effets permanents." La pression du pistolet se raffermit, malmenant les côtes de John. "Soyez gentil et taisez-vous maintenant. Nous allons aider ce pauvre gars dehors pour le dessouler et tel un bon docteur, vous allez nous suivre."

"Et si je refuse ? Vous allez m'exécuter ici, en plein public ?"

L'étranger renifla avec amusement. "Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Vous viendrez. Parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous que vous aimeriez revoir."

L'homme qui soutenait Sherlock le traîna alors que le flingue poussait John à le suivre. Il détestait leur prouver qu'ils avaient raison. John fit un premier pas de ses jambes affaiblies par l'angoisse, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel et priant pour que quelqu'un fasse assez attention à eux pour remarquer qu'ils étaient autre chose qu'un groupe de bons Samaritains accompagnant un ivrogne. Les blessures au crâne de Sherlock saignaient de manière alarmante, et même en sachant que c'était normal, la vision des coulées rouges sur la pâleur du visage de Sherlock faisait se tordre l'estomac de John. Il avait déjà vu une fois ce visage avec ses yeux d'argent ouverts sur le néant. Il essaya de garder une respiration calme et une démarche assurée. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Demain matin il allait se rendre au boulot et appeler Mary à l'heure du déjeuner pour lui demander quel gamin avait été le plus insupportable ce lundi, on allait lui éternuer dessus au moins une fois, et Sherlock allait s'ennuyer et lui envoyer des textos toute la journée tout en mettant l'appartement en pièces. Il n'allait pas mourir ce soir.

Ils se dirigeaient vers une sortie de service, une porte menant à une ruelle de derrière, probablement celle des poubelles. Ce n'était pas franchement le lieu qu'il aurait choisi en premier pour se retrouver seul avec un homme armé. La propre arme de John était toujours glissée dans la ceinture de son jean, un poids lourd et rassurant contre sa colonne vertébrale. Il pensa à la prendre avant que quelqu'un pense à le fouiller. Ils étaient déjà deux contre un, et avec l'état inconscient de Sherlock qui jouait contre lui, cela mettrait encore plus les chances du côté des étrangers. John poussa la barre pour débloquer la porte sous l'insistance du flingue et alors qu'il sortait dans une ruelle sentant l'urine, il examina soigneusement celle-ci pour trouver tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. La lampe sur le mur de briques émettait une pâle lumière d'un jaune pisseux qui n'éclairait même pas un mètre autour d'elle. Un panneau demandant aux badauds de passer leur chemin était posé au-dessus de la poubelle débordant de vomis.

L'homme qui transportait Sherlock le posa sans aucune douceur contre le métal du vide-ordure qui résonna, et lui arracha la barbe de son visage avant de lui enlever la perruque rousse. Les deux se retrouvèrent jetés dans la poubelle. Sherlock ne réagit pas, contrairement à John qui grimaça de compassion au son que provoqua l'arrachement du spirit gum de sa peau.

La porte de la salle de jeu se referma, les laissant dans le calme mais certainement pas en sécurité.

"Vous voilà donc, Sherlock," dit l'assassin avec un grand rire. Il déplaça son pistolet de la poitrine de John à sa tête, pas plus longtemps désireux d'avoir un public. "Tel un homme ridicule et vaincu, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Dr. Watson ?"

John respira profondément, se concentrant sur le moindre signe de faiblesse : attendre la bonne opportunité, saisir le pistolet, tirer sur le mec; attendre, saisir, tirer. Il tourna la tête, et ne vit rien d'autre que le l'obscurité du canon du pistolet. "Êtes-vous Moran ?" S'il survivait à ça, il devait au moins savoir qui était l'homme qu'il était sur le point de tuer.

"Moi ? Pas vraiment." L'assassin semblait flatté. "Il a des choses plus importantes à traiter qu'une petite bêtise comme vous. Non, je suis plus que suffisant pour m'assurer que vous et lui receviez ce que vous méritez."

"Vous réalisez que c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas. Cela fait bientôt trois ans. Qui s'en soucie encore ?"

"Sebastian s'en soucie." L'assassin arma son flingue et les bords durs du canon s'appuyèrent sur la tempe de John. "Je suis sûr que Moriarty s'en soucierait aussi. C'est le mauvais homme qui est tombé de ce toit ce jour là, Dr. Watson."

John serrait les dents, regardant le corps évanoui et peu coopératif de Sherlock entre les bras du silencieux complice. Pas un son, pas un geste, pas un seul signe qui montrerait que tout allait bien à part la coagulation du sang qui avait arrêté de couler sur son front.

"Contre le mur, Dr. Watson." Ordonna l'assassin, une note enjouée dans la voix. "J'adore jouer à Rorschach* avec les détritus. Laissez-nous voir quels dessins peut peindre votre drôle de petit cerveau."

John ferma les yeux. Pas d'ouverture, pas d'opportunité. Mais en aucun cas il ne partirait sans s'être battu. "Vous-êtes en train de commettre une grosse erreur," le prévint-il alors qu'il faisait de petits pas hésitants vers la façade.

"Sebastian me le pardonnera, j'en suis sûr."

Le canon du revolver passa de sa tempe au derrière de sa tête, glissant entre ses cheveux. John respira profondément. Si cela marchait, il devrait faire une énorme donation à quelque association de charité pour rééquilibrer sa fortune. John jeta un regard vers Sherlock toujours inconscient et inutile. Il n'eut pas besoin d'exagérer sa panique quand il cria "Sherlock, ne fais pas ça !"

L'assassin se retourna. Même l'homme qui portait le corps du détective consultant regarda pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il s'agissait de Sherlock, après tout; venant de sa part, il fallait s'attendre à l'inattendu. L'incroyable faisait partie de la fréquentation de Sherlock et certainement, ces hommes avait connaissance de ceci. Une seconde de doute était tout ce que John s'était accordé et une seconde de distraction était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

John se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant, s'accrochant au flingue pour l'empêcher de faire feu pendant qu'il sortait sa propre arme. Un tir dans son ventre, et les yeux de l'assassin s'écarquillèrent; un deuxième tir et ils devinrent encore plus grands. L'homme tomba sur les genoux puis s'effondra, le visage dans une flaque de boue. John tourna son arme vers l'autre homme, hésitant de peur de causer plus de blessures à Sherlock.

Le deuxième homme avait le mérite d'être rapide. Il jeta Sherlock avant de remonter l'allée en courant, plus vite qu'on l'en aurait cru capable mais en trébuchant sous l'effet de la peur. Il n'avait pas d'arme, remarqua John, alors qu'il se précipitait pour attraper Sherlock avant qu'il ne tombe. Une partie furieuse de lui-même aurait voulu lui tirer dans le dos alors qu'il fuyait. C'était le genre de choses qu'on aurait attendu de types comme eux.

Mais il n'était pas comme eux. Il ne voulait jamais l'être. Il ne le serait jamais.

John remit prudemment la sureté de son pistolet en le glissant dans la poche du manteau de Sherlock. Il le traîna contre le mur de briques, cherchant une pulsation même s'il continuait à entendre son propre pouls battre dans ses oreilles. Celui de Sherlock était plus stable et sa respiration était égale et régulière. John soupira, il était mouillé de sueur et tremblait de nervosité. Il laissa Sherlock assis sur le sol pour enlever son manteau et son pull, tous les deux tâchés de sang, et les lancer dans la benne à ordure. Il ne se dérangea pas à déplacer le corps. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait dissimuler qu'il avait tué un homme en légitime défense, mais il préférait éviter d'être arrêté ou interrogé pour le moment. Agenouillé sur le sol entre les jambes de Sherlock, il le souleva sur son dos en s'aidant du mur pour reprendre son équilibre. Il jeta un dernier regard à celui qui aurait dû être son meurtrier, puis remonta rapidement l'allée vers les rues où avec un peu de chance il trouverait un taxi.

Il l'avait prévenu.

* * *

><p>*Rorschach : personnage de <em>Watchmen <em>excerçant une justice quelque peu expéditive.


	11. Chapter 11

John, assis dans le taxi, avait le bras autour de son meilleur ami pour le soutenir à côté de lui, alors que son poids mort gisait exactement comme il l'avait installé. L'odeur de la cigarette s'était incrustée sur eux et la fumée brouillait encore son regard. John leva sa main, doigts contre le poignet de Sherlock pour vérifier son pouls et reposa la tête de son ami sur son épaule, laissant l'homme inconscient respirer dans sa nuque. Il bavait un peu mais cela ne gênait pas John. Il prenait son pouls régulièrement, surveillant dans le même temps sa respiration. Il surprit le chauffeur à les observer et lui retourna un petit sourire grimaçant. Il ne posa pas de questions. John doutait qu'il en ait besoin. Pour une fois, il s'en foutait.

Il était fier d'avoir réussi à cacher la panique de son visage. Il avait eu un flingue posé sur lui peu de temps avant mais les sueurs que cela lui avait provoqué avaient séché. Ses pensées étaient concentrées sur l'homme à côté de lui qui continuait à n'avoir aucun regain de conscience mais ne pouvait être conduit dans un hôpital sans que tout un réseau de criminel ne soit au courant de son retour. John tapa du pied sur le plancher du taxi, souhaitant qu'il accélère. Il songea à appeler Mycroft mais préférait chercher à trouver mieux pour le moment. Il n'avait pas très envie d'entendre combien Sherlock avait été blessé à cause de lui ou combien ceci prouvait qu'ils ne pouvaient faire face aux dangers que le retour de Sherlock provoquait. Ils le pouvaient et ils le feraient parce qu'ils le devaient. Plus tôt John aurait mis Sherlock au lit, plus tôt il pourrait l'examiner plus consciencieusement.

S'occuper de Sherlock était aussi simple que compliqué. Son poids n'était presque pas un problème, même si pour un homme aussi maigre, il restait assez lourd pour le gêner. Ce qui était contraignant c'était sa taille. Il allait devoir se débrouiller avec ses bras et choisir entre le porter contre sa poitrine, le soutenir un bras autour de la taille, ou le porter sur une épaule voire deux. Après l'avoir extirpé du taxi, John opta pour l'épaule puis franchit la courte distance qui les séparait de la porte, ses mains serrant fermement ses cuisses. Une fois sur le perron, il fut content d'avoir préparé la clé avant de sortir du taxi. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et silencieusement, et la referma de la même manière. Mme. Hudson était dans sa chambre ce qui forçait donc John au silence, alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers sous le poids de son fardeau. Les bras de Sherlock rebondirent contre son dos au moment où il le redressait avec l'aide du mur pour surmonter les deux volées de marches qui menaient à leur appartement. Un gémissement, un grognement, une quelconque agitation, l'aurait fait se sentir beaucoup mieux que le silence absolu dans lequel était plongé son ami, peut-être à cause d'une commotion cérébrale. Cette idée l'inquiéta et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer contre les jambes de son ami. Il prenait les angles des murs avec précaution pour éviter de cogner les mains ou la tête de Sherlock dedans, et arriva enfin dans le havre qu'était sa chambre.

John le déposa sur le lit avec le plus de soin qu'il le pouvait : il s'agenouilla et le fit glisser de son épaule sur le matelas en essayant de maintenir la tête de Sherlock. Il le relâcha doucement, regardant sa tête rouler sur le côté, les yeux fermés sur le monde alors que sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration. John vérifia son pouls une dernière fois, vit qu'il était toujours stable, puis le laissa un instant pour récupérer sa trousse à pharmacie et son matériel médical qu'il ramena dans la chambre. Il verrouilla la porte une fois à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas besoin de spectateurs.

John s'assit sur le lit, essayant de prendre le plus de recul sur lui-même avant de commencer l'examen. Il vérifia d'abord la coupure au crâne. Examinant sa gravité, il s'aperçut qu'elle était principalement superficielle; elle avait bien cicatrisé et ne demandait pas de points de suture. Le nettoyage rapide qu'il avait fait au coin de la rue avec ses doigts et de la salive avait fait un bon boulot pour faire disparaître toutes les preuves de blessure, excepté pour quelques mèches de cheveux collées par le sang. Ce n'était qu'une question d'apparence, John fut donc soulagé pour cette coupure et continua. Il souleva ses paupières et observa les mouvements saccadés de son iris; REM* normal. Il lui tapota les joues en essayant de ne pas trop le faire bouger.

"Sherlock ? Réveille-toi, d'accord ? Pour moi. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles."

Sherlock restait immobile et silencieux. John se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cherchant la main de son ami pour tirer son poignet vers lui. Il prit l'index de Sherlock et planta dans son lit unguéal l'ongle de son propre pouce. Sherlock ne réagit pas.

John jura et laissa retomber sa main. Il le fit doucement s'assoir, lui retirant son manteau qu'il lança à l'autre bout du lit. Il le retourna sur le matelas pour être en face de sa chemise et s'occuper des boutons qu'il défit un par un avant de tirer les pans qui étaient glissés sous le pantalon et la ceinture de Sherlock, de façon à l'ouvrir entièrement et exposer sa poitrine et son abdomen. Il n'y avait pas de décolorations anormales. La peau était lisse et pâle, aucune blessure n'aurait pu être dissimulée. Ses côtes étaient visibles, soulignant les creux au niveau de son abdomen et de son ventre. John grimaça, sa tentative de détachement avait échouée. Il glissa ses doigts sur la peau, ne se fiant pas à la lumière pour lui montrer ce que le toucher pouvait révéler. Il était beaucoup trop maigre, ça en devenait malsain, il avait les symptômes d'Axe II comorbide avec une anorexie mentale. Mais ce n'était pas son problème actuel. John se força à ignorer les symptômes qui étaient sans rapport et appuya son stéthoscope contre sa poitrine, écoutant le battement régulier de son cœur. Bien, très bien, l'arythmie s'était calmée. Il laissa son instrument pendre à son cou et, retirant la chemise des épaules de Sherlock, il la tira de ses bras pour révéler son dos.

Avant même que John ait pu le tourner sur le côté pour écouter ses poumons, ses yeux trouvèrent un autre endroit où s'attarder, une nouvelle distraction à sa tâche qui lui coupa le souffle. L'intérieur de son coude gauche était marqué par des traces de piqures. John connaissait ces cicatrices, il les avait déjà vues et elles avaient entraîné de longues conversations à propos de son utilisation de drogues récréatives et des dangers qu'elles faisaient courir au corps et à l'esprit de son ami. Il connaissait très bien ces cicatrices, leur couleur et leur forme. Par des coups d'œil occasionnels mais lourds de sens il les avait considérées comme à la fois un rappel des imperfections de cet homme et un avertissement de la puissance destructrice et sans limites qu'avait son ennui. Il n'y avait pas que de vieilles cicatrices. Une rechute. Il effleura des doigts sa fine peau, sentant les creux et les bosses. Elles n'étaient pas très récentes mais il n'avait clairement pas perdu cette habitude. John serra fort son bras, espérant qu'il ressentirait la douleur et ouvrirait ses yeux sur les siens.

"Toi... espèce de crétin. Pourquoi est-ce que je-" John s'arrêta, sentant un vide au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Non, pas lui. Pas cette fois.

Quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout lui parut plus machinal une fois qu'il eut fini par en prendre conscience. Il retourna Sherlock, ses poumons apparemment en bon état, et le remit sur son dos. C'était la seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir encore faire. Il reposa le stéthoscope sur le lit. Il n'avait pas d'autre instrument à utiliser ou d'autre tests à faire sur un homme inconscient. Il avait atteint ses limites. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro qu'il n'avait retenu que pour savoir quels appels il devait ignorer. Ses mains tremblaient —pourquoi tremblaient-elles ?— comme il portait le téléphone à son oreille.

Malgré l'heure, cela ne sonna pas longtemps. "John ?"

"Mycroft." John sentit une faiblesse dans sa propre voix qu'il méprisa. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle semble étouffée. "J'ai besoin que vous passiez prendre Sherlock."

"Que s'est il passé ?"

John s'assit sur le lit, un genou levé pour y appuyer sa tête lourde. "Je ne peux pas me fier à un hôpital pour le moment mais il est à trois sur la GSE**. Ses organes vitaux n'ont rien, cependant. Il était debout et il s'est retrouvé sur le sol la tête blessée, je pense que c'est dû à une drogue, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'ils lui ont donné. Il a probablement une commotion cérébrale mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur lui." John prit une profonde respiration. Il détestait la façon dont tremblait sa voix. "Je... je dois aller travailler ce matin. Je ne peux pas rester debout toute la nuit et je ne peux pas... je ne pourrai pas être là demain pour m'assurer qu'il se réveille et qu'il mange et qu'il ne se blesse pas tout seul. Il a besoin de quelqu'un. C'est un putain d'imbécile et il a besoin de quelqu'un et c'est juste que... je ne peux pas."

Un silence s'installa à l'autre bout de la ligne, trop long pour être vivable. La réponse de Mycroft à John avait tant de fois été par le passé de laisser tomber tout le reste pour se consacrer à Sherlock; rien n'était plus important que son frère pour lui, et il aurait pu faire accepter à John que c'était aussi le cas pour lui. Il ne voulait pas débattre de ça maintenant, que cela soit vrai ou non.

"J'arrive." Et il coupa la communication.

John reposa son portable comme un lourd poids dans sa main. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les tira, appréciant la douleur qui faisait prendre aux larmes dans ses yeux une signification entièrement différente. Il respira profondément, se forçant à un ricanement sans joie alors qu'il secouait la tête. "Tu es... un putain de crétin." Il s'en foutait que Sherlock ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il ne disait pas ça pour lui. "Même les gamins— Tout le monde sait qu'il faut manger et dormir, Sherlock. Tout le monde. C'est un besoin inné. Comment as-tu seulement pu _supprimer_ ça ? Tu ne fais pas que te faire du mal à toi-même, espèce de...putain... de con. Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte que c'est comme te regarder détruire ton propre génie. Tu vas finir par te tuer, tu vas finir par te tuer bordel."

Il tourna la tête, observant son auditeur inconscient dont l'esprit était tellement brillant, dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa folie. Pas un sociopathe, surtout pas un psychopathe, presque certainement un autiste, probablement sujet à un NPD***; quelque chose que tout psychanalyste rêverait d'étudier et de disséquer sans jamais le comprendre. Imparfait, humain et souvent à essayer de son mieux à ne pas être quelconque, voilà ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. John détourna le regard et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je t'ai dit que ça ne pourrait pas être comme avant. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des obligations. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas manger rien qu'une tranche de bacon sans que je ne t'y force. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas juste te poser et dormir. Je veux que tu sois de nouveau ici, je le veux _tellement_ mais c'est... Merde, Sherlock. _Merde_. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas en train d'abandonner mais je dois faire la part des choses et _je ne peux pas supporter ça_. Plus maintenant." Il sentit la main de Sherlock toujours immobile sur le lit à côté de lui et il glissa la sienne contre elle, paume contre paume, ses doigts étreignant sa main inanimée et chaude. Il plia son coude et remonta leurs deux mains sur sa poitrine. Il serra plus fort. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Sherlock. Mais je suis désolé." Sa voix se brisa. Il serra ses yeux fermés. Il n'allait pas pleurer, non; il ne ferait plus ce genre de choses désormais.

Il amena la main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, se sentant soulagé que personne ne l'ait vu faire ça sans raison valable. "Je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé." Il garda la main chaude posée sur ses lèvres, son souffle glissant sur ses doigts. Tout de cette main était l'histoire de Sherlock : de ses callosités à son odeur, de son pouls à sa chaleur. Tenir cette main contre ses lèvres était comme le voir les yeux fermés. Il n'ajouta pas un mot. Il avait déjà dit de la seule manière possible ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

Mycroft avait sa propre clé de l'appartement puisqu'il louait toujours la chambre à l'étage. John s'attendait à ce qu'il toque à la porte de la chambre mais il sursauta tout de même en l'entendant et se leva d'un bond pour le faire entrer, laissant retomber la main qu'il tenait.

Mycroft ne s'ennuyait pas avec des sourires ou d'autres politesses inutiles. Il entra et regarda Sherlock, quelque peu dégouté mais surtout abattu. "Je suis désolé pour ce que mon frère... enfin. Pour mon frère." Il prit place sur le lit et commença à le rhabiller tout doucement, remettant convenablement la chemise et la reboutonnant délicatement.

John soupira et s'appuya contre la porte. "Je pense que c'est peut-être du Flunitrazepam. Il est assez simple de s'en procurer; cela expliquerait des vertiges ou une soudaine perte de conscience qui aurait provoqué une chute et donc la blessure au crâne. Cela voudrait dire que son état d'inconscience serait dû à la drogue et sans rapport avec la contusion. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus plausible. Si vous pouvez trouver un hôpital où il serait en sureté, je ne peux que le conseiller. De toute façon il devrait s'en être débarrassé d'ici demain soir."

"Que s'est-il passé, John ?" Mycroft ne le regarda pas pendant qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il s'occupait toujours des boutons.

John inspira profondément, son esprit s'était mis en mode autopilote pendant si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié comment ils étaient rentrés à leur appartement. "Nous cherchions Sebastian Moran dans une salle de jeux. Un assassin a pris Sherlock à part et c'est à ce moment là que c'est arrivé. J'y suis allé, il m'a fait sortir sous la menace d'un flingue, je me suis tout de même débrouillé pour lui tirer dessus et nous sommes partis." John se pris le visage dans les mains, se sentant extrêmement vieux tout à coup. "Quelqu'un nous a vus, cependant. A vu Sherlock. Moran saura qu'il est revenu et Sherlock a dit que vous seriez là quand le moment viendrait, alors s'il vous plaît. Aidez-nous."

Mycroft acquiesça lentement, ferma le dernier bouton et se releva, mains dans les poches. "Je peux vous assurer, John, que le seul danger que vous courrez vient de Sherlock lui-même. Vous n'avez aucun raison de craindre Moran. Vous serez parfaitement en sureté demain et tous les jours qui suivront, tant que Sherlock restera loin. Je vous le promets et vous le jure."

"Ce n'est pas- je ne suis pas- je veux dire, il peut revenir. Seulement je-"

"Je sais." Mycroft soupira et regarda le lit avec une légère pointe de sympathie. "Cependant, je vous conseille d'y réfléchir à nouveau."

John mordit sa lèvre inférieure, le front plissé et les yeux scrutateurs. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si affreux dans son retour ? Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de dire ça ?"

Il y eut une nouvelle longue minute d'hésitation. Dans son costume, dans toute sa hauteur, Mycroft semblait dans un autre monde, dans la chambre banale de quelqu'un d'aussi banal. Il sourit, détestable pour ce qu'il savait, et haussa des épaules. "Je n'ai pas la possibilité de le dire."

"_Mycroft_ _!_"

"Sherlock m'a fait jurer le secret."

John ne se fatigua pas à cacher sa confusion, c'était inutile devant un Holmes. Il regarda de nouveau le lit, son patient toujours dans le même état. "De quoi parlez-vous ?"

Mycroft haussa de nouveau les épaules et se baissa pour prendre Sherlock dans ses bras, sa tête tombant contre son épaule pendant que les bras de Mycroft le soutenaient sous les genoux et les épaules. "Il sera réveillé demain soir, c'est ça ? Appelez demain. Je pense qu'il est temps pour Sherlock d'expliquer son petit jeu."

Les mots de Mycroft firent frisonner John, soudain frigorifié de la pointe de ses orteils au bout de ses doigts. "Quel _jeu_ ?" demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponses mais écœuré par ce choix de mots.

"Demain, John." Mycroft passa devant lui, la démarche maladroite alors qu'il prenait prudemment dans la nuit le chemin du retour, avec, serré contre sa poitrine, son éternel fardeau.

John recula et observa, incertain de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait à présent. La seule chose qui lui semblait certaine était qu'il allait avoir du mal à dormir.

* * *

><p>*REM : Rapid Eye Movement (mouvement oculaire rapide)<p>

**GSE : Glasgow Coma Scale (échelle de Glasgow), échelle servant à mesurer de manière sommaire l'état de conscience d'une personne. La note trois indique que celle-ci n'ouvre pas les yeux et n'émet aucune réponse verbale ni motrice. D'où un pronostic de coma profond.

***NPD : Narcissistic Personality Disorder (trouble de la personnalité narcissique)


	12. Chapter 12

La sonnerie indiquant un nouveau message fit tomber la tête de John de la paume de sa main à la table, l'angle étrange dans lequel il se tenait et la secousse qui réveilla ses sens le prévenant d'un douloureux coup. Il se rassit, les yeux vides et le pouls soudainement accéléré, seul à son bureau dans son cabinet et sur son temps de travail. Il se sentait épuisé, le sommeil l'ayant fui pendant une grande partie de la nuit. La culpabilité était une compagne de chevet beaucoup moins agréable qu'un ami qui avait besoin de lui. John attrapa son portable, mordant sa lèvre avec espoir comme il regardait le nom de l'envoyeur.

Pas Mycroft; pas Sherlock. Il était probablement encore endormi sous l'effet du Rohypnol et du whisky, à rêver d'un triple homicide et de criminels rusés.

John n'avait jamais été aussi déçu de voir le nom de Mary. Il soupira en s'étirant les bras avant de se renfoncer dans sa chaise, le téléphone face à son visage. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire se sentir mieux, à part quelqu'un qui pourrait lui amener une boisson énergétique miracle qui n'ait pas un goût dégueulasse, c'était bien Mary. Il lut et sourit, son visage se détendant et reprenant cette expression qui semblait l'avoir quitté depuis bien longtemps.

_La mère de Thomas m'a signalé que son fils a écrit une chanson sur son pénis. Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour ce spectacle.  
><em>

Il rit un peu, ses doigts frappant avec agilité l'écran de son portable. Il s'était déjà assez laissé allé; ça ne ferait presque aucune différence s'il ne se mettait pas immédiatement au boulot. Quelques SMS à sa petite amie ne causeraient pas son renvoi alors qu'il avait déjà consacré plusieurs longues heures de son temps de travail à faire une sieste.

_Les enfants ont été mis sur terre pour que les adultes se sentent un peu plus normaux._

_Tu as une chanson sur ton pénis, John ?_

_J'ai tout ce qui te semble être pas trop embarrassant mais attachant.  
><em>

_Il y a une danse pour l'accompagner ?_

_Je peux te la montrer si tu veux. Ce soir ?_

_Je peux pas. Réunion :(_

John soupira, frustré. Certains besoins étaient faciles à oublier quand une vie était en jeu. Mais c'était lundi; le jour le plus normal de tous. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était combien vendredi, samedi et dimanche s'étaient distingués par le manque de quelques câlins -pas tous de sa part.

_Pas besoin de le faire en entier. Tu peux peut-être trouver un instant pour que je te chante quelques mesures._

_Je te manque ?_

_J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est à peine vus ce weekend._

_Désolée d'avoir fait ma garce._

John sourit, secouant doucement la tête bien qu'il sût parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

_Tu ne l'as pas faite._

_Je t'aime~ 3_

_Moi aussi XXOO_

Il glissa son portable dans sa poche et se força à se lever. Il lui restait plusieurs heures de boulot, et encore plus à attendre avant qu'il ne puisse espérer que Sherlock soit réveillé. Travailler lui occuperait les mains et, avec un peu de chance, l'esprit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de s'ennuyer assez pour s'endormir, ou pire, pour penser au jeu auquel Mycroft avait fait allusion.

Sherlock l'effrayait. John ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de son comportement ou de ses sautes d'humeur -quasiment inchangées, mais qui le rendaient plus vulnérable, comme un homme ivre prétendant être sobre- mais cela le rendait anxieux et inquiet. Les secrets et mensonges de Sherlock n'avaient jamais été de très bon goût. Le mensonge qui disait qu'il avait rendu les plans de missile à Mycroft s'était soldé par une rencontre au bord d'une piscine avec Semtex et fusils de sniper. Le mensonge qui disait "Je t'ai fait un café" cachait, sous le prétexte d'excuses bienveillantes, l'intention de le droguer et de faire une expérience. Le mensonge qui disait qu'il ne se souciait pas des autres gens, qu'être seul le protégeait, protégeait en fait les autres et avait laissé une tombe vide. Les secrets et mensonges de Sherlock blessaient toujours quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se trouvait souvent être John.

Un jeu. Un jeu_._ Un que Mycroft désapprouvait et dont il l'avait averti dès le début. Quelque chose dans lequel Sherlock était impliqué mais dont il n'avait pas pensé à parler, même à lui —il avait même demandé à Mycroft de le lui cacher lui aussi. Non, quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas bon, et John commençait à se lasser d'être trompé.

Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser alors qu'il prenait des températures et des tensions, qu'il écrivait des ordonnances et qu'il renvoyait chez eux avec leurs médicaments des patients enrhumés. Il envoya plusieurs autres textos à Mary entre deux patients et quelques uns sans réponses à Sherlock, juste pour vérifier. En envoyer à Mycroft lui aurait fourni des réponses, peut-être, mais celui-ci lui avait déjà expliqué les limites de ses disponibilités. John avait besoin de Sherlock s'il voulait jamais comprendre.

Une voiture noire et vernie attendait devant le cabinet à cinq heure et demi. John s'approcha sans hésitation et trouva le fin visage d'Anthéa toujours hypnotisé par son téléphone pendant qu'elle l'attendait. Elle lui lança un regard et sourit brièvement, retournant dans son monde virtuel de la taille de sa paume l'instant d'après.

"Je vous emmène quelque part de spécial aujourd'hui."

John grimaça, pas vraiment en état pour une mise en scène typique des Holmes, alors que ses pensées avaient tourné en rond toute la journée. "Où est-ce, cette fois ? Une usine de fabrication de bouteilles abandonnée ? Un champ perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Un jet privé ?"

Anthéa secoua la tête alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux place dans la voiture dont les vitres teintées les séparaient du reste du monde. "Non. Nous vous emmenons chez Mycroft Holmes. Il vous présente ses excuses. Il est trop occupé en ce moment pour venir lui-même."

John se redressa, cherchant dans sa mémoire quand un tel événement s'était déjà produit. Il avait croisé Mycroft dans bien des lieux, parfois en public, parfois non, et assez souvent il l'avait retrouvé dans l'appartement de Baker Street, à l'époque où celui-ci faisait encore partie des affaires. Il n'avait jamais été chez lui. Il était parfaitement normal que ce soit le lieu que Mycroft avait choisi pour emmener Sherlock, mais il était presque impossible d'imaginer qu'il y ait un lieu dans lequel il trouve sa place. Sûrement un château. Quelque chose d'élégant et impeccable, à la fois à la mode et démesuré. Quelque chose de _Mycroft_ avec tout le charme d'antan.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas été enlevé, ni conduit les yeux bandés était une faveur de plus. "Alors... je suppose que Sherlock est debout ?" Demanda-t-il. Personne ne savait jamais si cette magnifique femme était disposée à discuter. Ou même seulement à écouter.

Anthéa sourit. "Il est dans le salon avec son petit-déjeuner."

"Sherlock a même mangé ? Bien."

Elle leva les yeux de son portable pendant un instant et lui lança un regard en biais pour jauger son niveau de perspicacité.

John ne comprit exactement ce qu'il avait manqué que quand il le vit par lui-même.

Sherlock était assis dans le salon de l'élégante maison devant une petite table sur laquelle était disposée toute la nourriture que John pouvait imaginer. Fruits, pâtisseries, haricots, tartines, confiture, pudding, saucisses, œufs —au plat et à la coque—, gâteaux, thé, jus, lait, porridge, John fut surpris par l'étalage de nourriture sur la table en face d'un homme seul avec son assiette vide et immaculée. Rien n'avait été touché. Sherlock était, comme l'avait dit Anthéa, assis dans la pièce, _avec_ son petit déjeuner et il n'y avait pas d'autre expression pour décrire la situation.

Il semblait avoir bien récupéré, les marques sombres sous ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rosâtre plutôt que violette. Le costume qu'il portait était probablement le sien et non pas un que lui aurait prêté son frère. Voilà donc où était la base de Sherlock; là où il avait envoyé ses sacs quand il était arrivé, et là où il aurait habité dans le cas où les choses ne se seraient pas bien passées. C'était plutôt joli, ce qui rendait la chose dérangeante. Il avait fallut un faux suicide et partager trois ans de mensonges et de tromperies pour réunir les frères Holmes. Tout ce dont Mycroft avait eu besoin était que Sherlock ait réellement besoin de son aide. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander un instant si l'aîné des deux était heureux, maintenant que son inquiétude pouvait être justifiée et qu'il n'avait plus à contenter d'observations secrètes. D'après son mécontentement plutôt évident, il semblait que Mycroft était moins satisfait de son implication qu'il n'avait pensé l'être.

Sherlock leva la tête vers la porte, un petit sourire sur le visage. "J'espère que tu as faim. Mon très cher frère semble avoir largement surestimé la quantité de nourriture qu'un homme peut manger. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit au régime."

John secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas sourire. "Alors tu restes à regarder pour le lui prouver ? Pour l'emmerder ?" Il prit une chaise en face de lui et trouva une autre assiette. Il n'aimait pas laisser autant de nourriture être gaspillées mais cette vision avait emporté tout l'appétit qu'il aurait pu avoir. "Tu ne penses pas que mépriser toute cette nourriture est un peu gamin ?"

"En fait, c'est juste la deuxième étape. Je lui ai déjà réorganisé toute son armoire à pharmacie par dosage au lieu de l'ordre alphabétique."

John ravala un ricanement, reniflant à moitié pour tenter de contrôler ses réactions spontanées. Il était très difficile de rester en colère contre lui, même alors que sa tolérance à l'égard de son attitude et de son comportement était proche de ses limites. Il mit une main sur ses lèvres pour masquer ce petit échec et remettre sa bouche en place. "Oh, il va adorer," dit-il. Il serra les dents, la mâchoire contractée pour éviter à son sarcasme d'être trop enjoué.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "En même temps, il s'y attendait. J'aurais été un terrible invité si je n'avais pas rempli toutes les attentes que mon frère avait pour moi."

"Alors, drogué, anorexique, complétement irresponsable, et demandant une attention constante ? Ouais, tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir." _Maintenant_ il était en colère. John garda sa main près de sa bouche, ne se fiant pas plus à sa langue qu'à ses lèvres.

Sherlock sembla pâlir, un exploit étant donné son teint déjà naturellement blême. Il observa la banquet devant lui, mettant nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux par habitude, sans s'en apercevoir. Ses bras n'étaient plus visibles en-dessous des coudes à cause de la table qui lui coupait la vue. Sa voix était étouffée et ses lèvres pincées en une moue. "Je n'ai pas utilisé de drogues récréationnelles pendant les cinq derniers mois, je me suis très bien occupé de moi et je n'ai pas de _troubles alimentaires_." La dernière partie avait été dite de manière rêche et entre les dents. Il semblait avoir été très vexé par le diagnostique.

John avait malheureusement laissé toute sa patience dans la voiture et il n'en avait plus aucune à lui accorder. "Cinq mois, hein ? Tu sais quand c'était la dernière fois que je me suis empoisonné l'organisme avec autre chose que de l'alcool ?"

"Tais-toi, John, ce n'est pas pareil."

"Tu es _tellement_ plus intelligent que ça." John frappa la table de son poing, le raisin rebondit et un ou deux grains se détachèrent de la grappe."Tu sais ce que je ne comprends pas ? Tu peux... _renier_ la nourriture aussi longtemps que tu t'en sens capable, et continuer à t'abandonner aussi facilement à quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que la cocaïne et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais comment peux-tu encore me regarder dans les yeux et dire que tu n'as pas de troubles alimentaires quand, alors que tu te shootes sur un coup de tête, tu as besoin qu'on te force la main pour manger plus d'un demi sandwich."

"J'ai mangé samedi."

"Et nous sommes lundi !"

Sherlock prit une profonde respiration, ses yeux analysant le festin sur la table. Mycroft s'était surpassé dans la diversité des plats, du sucré au salé, du cuit au cru, du grillé au frais. Ce qui aurait été un excès de zèle semblait maintenant être un signe de désespoir. Mycroft avait prévu une réponse à toutes les excuses de son frère pour ne pas manger. Il devait bien y avoir là quelque chose qu'il aimait. En fait, il y avait plusieurs aliments que John connaissait pour être les préférés de Sherlock. Celui-ci sortit les mains de sous la table qu'il tambourina du bout de ses doigts dans une agitation perceptible. Plus il lui fallait du temps pour sélectionner quelque chose, plus ses mouvements étaient irritants.

John en avait assez de ça. Il attrapa une part de saucisson brioché et la posa brusquement dans l'assiette de Sherlock. "Mange ça ou je te donne mon diagnostic. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais entendre mes théories sur pourquoi tu te fais ça."

Sherlock poussa un rire de dégoût et se recula de la table. "Je n'ai pas _fini_, John. Ce sera fait ce soir; je me gaverai de tout ce que tu voudras demain, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de penser."

"Qu'est-ce qui sera fait ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sherlock ?" John retint son envie de lui balancer un muffin dessus. Ils avaient l'air de faire de très bons projectiles et il était vraiment fatigué de se sentir sur le fil de la lame de quelque chose de terrible et terrifiant. Sherlock le mettait toujours dans cette situation. "J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que je suis en train de me jeter à l'aveuglette dans quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Ton frère a dit que c'était un jeu, quel putain de jeu sommes nous en train de jouer ?"

Sherlock sursauta puis s'immobilisa et ses yeux gris s'assombrirent comme une violente tempête. Il pinça les lèvres avec force. "Il est intervenu au mauvais moment."

"Il fallait bien que quelqu'un commence à parler."

Doucement, avec hésitation et la respiration haletante, Sherlock hocha la tête. Il se mit à faire les cent pas au lieu de retourner à son fauteuil, plus semblable à un lion en cage que John ne l'avait jamais vu. Sherlock détestait ça, il détestait tout de ça. Cela n'était plus drôle et John se demanda s'il s'était jamais amusé à ce jeu, quel qu'il soit. Le masque était tombé; les choses n'allaient plus.

Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valut ne rien savoir.

"Ronald Adair n'existe pas," dit Sherlock les yeux fixés sur le sol. "Je l'ai... inventé."

"_Quoi_ ?"

"Je l'ai inventé. Toute l'affaire, le lien avec Sebastian Moran, tout. Mycroft s'est occupé de monter la chose, de la rendre crédible, de faire attention aux détails pour que je puisse participer à sa résolution autant que j'étais responsable de sa conception." Sherlock enroula ses longs doigts autour du dos de son fauteuil, et s'appuya dessus pendant qu'il parlait. Son visage ne montrait pas un grand plaisir à donner ses importantes révélations. "Bien sûr, tout n'était pas aussi bien prévu. J'ai entendu que tu as tué cet homme la nuit dernière. Bien joué. Merci. J'ai toujours su que je peux compter sur toi quand j'en ai le plus besoin."

Des compliments ne changeraient rien. John le regardait, sa bouche aussi incapable de former des mots que sa langue ne l'était de les articuler. C'était absolument ridicule et pourtant, certainement vrai. Il n'avait pas cru une seconde qu'il avait inventé Moriarty, malgré ses confessions sur le toit, et pourtant ça, _ça_ il _savait_ que c'était différent. John essaya de se rappeler comment parler alors que ses yeux cherchaient les preuves d'un mensonge, d'une plaisanterie, d'une tentative maladroite pour détourner son attention de tous les maux de son ami, mais il savait tout en en l'observant que c'était une recherche infructueuse. "Tu as organisé... _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça ?"

"Revenir à Londres et passer mon temps avec toi, assis dans l'appart' à regarder la télé toute le journée ? Ce n'est pas nous, John. _Ça_, ça l'était." Sherlock ponctua son affirmation en frappant la table de son index qu'il retira pour aller marcher loin des assiettes de nourriture abandonnées. "Si je n'avais qu'un weekend à passer ici, je voulais que ce soit comme ce qu'on faisait auparavant. Toi, moi, et une affaire intéressante; juste deux personnes qui s'apprécient et qui sortent pour s'amuser."

John ignora l'étrange resserrement de ses entrailles à ces mots, trop perdu et trop en colère pour s'inquiéter de choses comme les sentiments. "Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ? Que toi et Mycroft êtes les nouveaux criminels consultants de Londres ?"

"Non, pas Mycroft," dit Sherlock qui s'immobilisa sans même lui lancer un regard. "Moi, par contre, on m'a demandé de prendre cette place."

John pâlit, ses mains prises de tremblements. "_Seigneur_, Sherlock, as-tu complétement perdu l'esprit ?"

Il haussa les épaules reprenant sa marche de profil, les yeux droits devant lui, osant seulement les poser de temps en temps sur le sol, mais jamais vers John. "Si tu ne peux pas supporter ça... John, je comprends. Une grande part des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai organisé ceci était pour tester si tu pourrais accepter ce retournement de situation. Pourrais-tu accepter d'être mon ami si je devenais exactement ce que Moriarty disait que j'étais ?"

"Tu veux dire kidnapper des enfants, poser des bombes sur les gens, commettre des meurtres, un carnage joyeux pour le plaisir et l'argent ? _Ton frère est-il au courant de ça aussi_ ?"

"Bien sûr que non puisqu'il me tolère ici."

"J'essaie de faire de même, Sherlock, mais tu t'entends parler ?" John voulait se lever, marcher jusqu'à lui et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'être stupide. Ses genoux refusaient de supporter son poids.

"Ça n'a pas été une décision hâtive." Sherlock se prit d'un peu de pitié pour John et il se rapprocha de lui, tout en restant hors de sa portée. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux implorants. "J'ai trouvé le code pour rappeler les assassins il y peut-être trois mois. Je suis rentré en contact avec Moran, il a accepté ma victoire et ne s'est pas contenté de me renvoyer un message; il m'a aussi proposé cette offre. J'ai bien entendu immédiatement refusé, mais les circonstances ont fait qu'il était dans mon propre intérêt de considérer cette possibilité. En ce moment, Moran attend ma réponse définitive. Il y a cependant un indic' assez particulier que je dois rencontrer ce soir et qui tient plus ou moins mon avenir dans ses mains. Je me doutais bien que tu désapprouverais, mais donner une réponse hypothétique à une question, ou poser un scénario bien réel, sont deux choses différentes."

John inspira; c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de le frapper. "L'homme que j'ai tué la nuit dernière... C'était un de tes 'pantins' ? C'est toi qui l'avais embarqué là-dedans ?"

"Tu penses que j'aurais pu faire ça ?"

"... Je ne suis plus sûr de rien."

"Tu serais mon ami si je l'avais fait ?"

"...Non." John n'était pas surpris de comprendre que son amour pour son ami avait des conditions. C'était tout de même assez déstabilisant.

Sherlock acquiesça, comme s'il n'en attendait pas moins de lui, ce qui était sûrement le cas. "Cet homme était Jacob Wallace. Habituellement il s'occupe de vente de drogue, mais il est aussi à temps partiel un des tueurs à gage des opérations de Moriarty ici à Londres. C'est à peu près l'équivalent pour Moriarty de mon réseau de sans-abris et de Scotland Yard réunis. Des indics louant leurs services, généralement peu éduqués mais extrêmement loyaux à un homme qui possède de l'argent. Apparemment, l'idée de m'avoir comme nouveau patron ne lui plaisait pas. Il a essayé de me tuer la première nuit sur la scène du crime. Ayant échoué, il a réessayé la nuit dernière. Il n'a jamais essayé de te tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il te voit avec moi et décide que le dernier ordre de Moriarty devait être suivi, que j'ai trouvé le code ou pas. Merci de t'en être débarrassé. Le monde se porte mieux sans lui."

John détourna le regard, incapable de rester coincé dans ce monde aux nouveaux problèmes encore plus grands. Sherlock faisait toujours ça. Peu importe ce qu'on attendait de lui, Sherlock arrivait toujours à se surpasser. Crime simulé mais véritable proposition de boulot, véritable tentative de crime avec des motifs presque sans aucun rapport, véritable danger camouflé dans un tas de faux. John n'était pas en colère, il était _furieux_. C'était de nouveau Sherlock qui essayait de droguer son café encore et encore, l'utilisant comme un cobaye, testant des choses sur John comme s'il était un corps et un esprit à son unique disposition. C'était de nouveau Barts. C'était de nouveau se faire traîner à travers les rues de Londres, sans avoir la moindre idée du véritable problème, mais voulant tellement aider,même si c'était pour rester dans l'obscurité, ignoré, à supporter seul des cicatrices de blessures dont il n'avait jamais souffert. Sherlock Holmes était une douleur psychosomatique dans sa poitrine.

John détestait ça, il détestait _tout_ de ça, ainsi que tout ce qui faisait que les choses devaient se passer de cette façon. "Alors quoi, Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?"

Sherlock haussa doucement les épaules et retourna devant son fauteuil bien qu'il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'asseoir. La nuque de John commençait à fatiguer. "Tu as prouvé plus que suffisamment que ton sens de la morale ne me permettrait pas d'être ton ami tout en étant le nouveau criminel consultant de ce monde. Mon choix est simple : je te choisis toi."

Le coin des lèvres de John s'étira de son propre chef. "Et Moran va te laisser faire ça ? Juste partir, les mains propres, sans rancune ?"

"Je parlerai avec son informateur ce soir. Il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps pour qu'il connaisse ma réponse et que je connaisse la sienne."

"Et quand est-ce qu'on y va ?" Demanda John ne s'apercevant même pas un instant qu'il s'était compté à ses côtés; réflexe.

Sherlock secoua la tête. "_On_ ne rencontre personne. J'y vais seul."

Parce que c'était dangereux. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr. Parce qu'il était effrayé. "Parce que tu vas probablement être tué au moment où tu leur feras comprendre que Sherlock Holmes ne sera jamais James Moriarty ?"

Sherlock ne dit rien.

John se prit le visage dans les mains. Sa peau était chaude et moite. "Pourquoi as-tu pensé une seule seconde que ça pourrait marcher ? Tu ne te préoccupes peut-être pas d'une personne en particulier, mais tu te préoccupes des gens, Sherlock. C'est pour ça que toutes les affaires sont importantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient résolues, c'est pour ça que tu préfères passer ton temps à résoudre les mystères de ce que se font les gens les uns aux autres, plutôt que de contempler l'univers ou de te demander pourquoi nous existons ou n'importe quel autre problème considéré comme un des grands mystères de l'existence. Tu ne pourrais pas faire ce que Moriarty faisait. Si quelqu'un était innocent tu ne pourrais même pas prendre le plus petit plaisir à le faire souffrir. Si même moi je sais ça, comment se fait-il que toi non ? Comment pourrais-tu être jamais comme lui ?"

"C'était le seul compromis qui me permettait de rentrer."

John secoua sa tête encore plus fort, s'avançant au bord de sa chaise. "Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé le code."

"Le code qui te maintenait en vie si je ne mourrais pas. Il n'y a pas de code pour ma propre survie. Et en étant une cible, être avec toi t'en fais devenir une toi aussi encore une fois." Sherlock s'appuya sur le fauteuil, la tête baissée avec ses boucles retombant devant son visage. Une fois encore, il ne put lever ses yeux pour regarder son ami en face pendant qu'il parlait. "John... Mycroft pense que c'est... extrêmement cruel de ma part. Il croit que j'aurais dû m'occuper de ça moi-même, sans t'impliquer jusqu'à ce que le résultat soit certain. Mais je n'ai pas pu. C'était même pire. Peut-être que tu me détesteras d'être revenu des morts pour seulement une poignée de jours, mais sache que c'est pire pour moi."

"Tais-toi Sherlock. Juste tais-...Va-t'en. Pars. Va-t'en, trouve-toi un joli coin où t'installer—je ne sais pas, étudie les abeilles, si tu as besoin de t'occuper, et surtout... _ne laisse pas tomber_."

Sherlock sourit tristement, ses doigts suivant le motif en dentelle sur la nappe. "Si je fuyais, fuirais-tu avec moi ?"

John serra la mâchoire, sa poitrine trop compressée pour qu'il puisse déglutir. "... Je ne peux pas faire ça, Sherlock. Tu.. sais que je ne peux pas."

"Alors je ne peux pas non plus."

"Putain, Sherlock, ne fais pas... ne te mets pas toi-même à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre. Ces hommes n'en n'ont aucune !" Brusquement, le sang coulait de nouveau dans ses bras et ses jambes, ses mains tremblant plus volontairement que nerveusement, et ses pieds de nouveau prêts à le soutenir. C'était pire que son dernier message d'adieu. Cela le rendait responsable, l'enfonçait dans la culpabilité comme s'il s'embourbait dedans.**  
><strong>

Sherlock redressa ses épaules la tête haute. "Drogué, anorexique, affligeant, c'est ça, Docteur ? Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton diagnostique, je n'ignore pas mes symptômes. Je me laisse mourir. Cet outil ne sert à rien si mon esprit est inutilisé." Il désigna sa tête pour illustrer son propos, comme si John avait pu oublier ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour son ami. Certains mots avaient été dits trop souvent pour avoir été oubliés. Certains n'avaient tout simplement jamais été dits. "Il y a deux choses qui ont de l'importance pour moi dans la vie, mon travail et toi, John. Si je ne peux en avoir aucun, je me fiche de tout le reste qui pourrait arriver."

John frappa de nouveau la table du poing, renversant volontairement cette fois les mandarines. Aveux infondés, mots irréfléchis. "Mycroft avait raison. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester mort."

"Alors je ne te décevrai pas cette fois."

_Non_. "Seigneur... Sherlock, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? Tu ne me ferais pas ça s'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour toi, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Sherlock sourit doucement, le regard qu'il avait exceptionnellement quand il était impressionné contrastant avec ses traits sombres. "Bien pensé." Son sourire devint plat et froid alors que le coin de ses lèvres retombait de manière fatiguée. "Mais tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire jusqu'ici, John. Merci. Tout ce qu'il te reste est de décider si oui ou non tu peux garder des choses pour toi sans me les dire avant de partir alors que ceci est notre dernière conversation."

"Je te déteste."

Sherlock cligna des paupières, ses yeux capturés par le regard glacé de John malgré les battements de panique de ses cils. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent non pas pour parler mais pour laisser sortir un bégaiement de surprise. Il avait sursauté, stupéfait, comme un enfant, toujours en cherchant à se défaire de ce regard.

"Je te _déteste_." John avait les poings tremblant sur ses côtes, prêt à lui lancer dessus. Il voulait le frapper, il voulait cogner son visage terrifié, il voulait donner un sens à la douleur qu'il ressentait et faire souffrir Sherlock pour la lui avoir fait ressentir. "Je te- je ne veux pas avoir autant d'importance, pour personne !"

Sherlock ferma les yeux, comme s'il croyait que ça pourrait le rendre invisible. "J'ai un jour eu cette importance pour toi."

John leva sa main et l'attrapa par le cou, avançant sa tête pour presser brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir ses dents derrière sa mâchoire fermée et la ligne de ses lèvres, plus larges et plus douces que les siennes. Il ne s'attarda pas. Il déposa sa marque, il suça, il créa un baiser comme n'importe quel humain l'avait fait avant lui, mais jamais sur cette bouche si malveillante. Il le relâcha, sa main tombant de son cou alors qu'il mettait fin à cette brève rencontre et faisait un pas en arrière, ignorant le crépitement de sensations provoqué sur sa bouche par ce pourtant si court contact.

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient vides. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent finalement comme il levait la main pour les toucher, trahissant l'existence d'étincelles pareilles aux siennes sur ses lèvres.

John se racla la gorge et se recula vers la porte. "Ne... n'interprète rien là-dedans. C'était dans notre vie d'avant. C'est la deuxième qui s'achève, maintenant." Deux vies, cela faisait plus que ce qu'a la plupart des gens, et une de trop pour lui. John lécha ses lèvres, les pinça, essaya de chasser le souvenir qui subsistait sur elles. Au moins maintenant il savait. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu l'être, mais il ne le serait certainement jamais.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Quoi que cela ait pu être, ce n'était pas Sherlock, immobile dans un silence complet là où il l'avait laissé, exceptionnellement abasourdi et paralysé. Plus efficace qu'un coup de poing et aussi douloureux à donner. John attrapa la poignée de la porte, se préparant à supporter les adieux.

"L'amour est comme les étoiles, John."

John se figea et se retourna pour le regarder.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé à part pour baisser sa tête. "Je peux ne pas trouver ça important ou ne pas y faire attention, mais je peux tout de même l'apprécier."

"J'aurais eu besoin que tu fasses bien plus que seulement l'apprécier."

"John—"

"Adieu, Sherlock. Vraiment, juste... adieu." John tourna la poignée et sorti, avant de s'appuyer contre la porte une fois qu'il l'eut fermée derrière lui. Sherlock ne le suivrait pas. Leur dernier lien avait été brisé maintenant. Cela ressemblait plus que jamais à du refoulement.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone du Dr. John Watson. Je suis occupé pour le moment, merci de laissez votre nom, votre numéro et les raisons de votre appel. S'il s'agit d'une urgence médicale, merci de ne pas attendre que je vous rappelle mais allez chercher de l'aide immédiatement. J'essaierai de vous recontacter le plus vite possible dans tous les cas. Merci."

_Bip._

"..John... Bien, je suppose que c'est une solution comme une autre. Il va mourir, John. Le monde a été cruel avec lui mais mon frère a été cruel avec nous tous en échange. Cependant, il n'était tout à fait franc quand vous avez discuté ce soir. Il reste un secret qui n'est pas encore partagé. Il est prêt à mourir pour ce qu'il sait, John. Prêt à mourir pour vous, encore. Et ce sera un suicide assisté, sans doute; il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il le fasse ce soir au lieu de retourner se cacher mais... bon, vous connaissez Sherlock. Il adore être dramatique. L'information ne mourra pas avec lui, cependant. Je n'en dirai pas un mot mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un jour ou l'autre, peut-être dans des années, vous ne comprendrez pas ce que nous savons déjà. Et comme je lutte déjà avec ma part dans cette histoire... je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir quelle est la meilleure option. Je vous laisse donc, John, avec un dernier avertissement : si vous apprenez ce secret, toute votre vie changera une fois de plus et Sherlock pourrait tout de même mourir. La seule chose que vous y gagnerez est du discernement et la capacité à prendre une décision en toute connaissance de cause; tout le reste est à perdre.

Sherlock part à dix heures. Je vous enverrai une voiture à ce moment-là. Si vous prenez cette voiture, vous apprendrez tout. Si vous ne le faites pas, mes lèvres seront scellées à jamais.

C'est de sa faute. Nous ne devons pas oublier ceci. N'ayez pas de pitié pour lui, ne faites rien qui ne soit que pour sa propre sécurité. Cela vous concerne vous, John. Depuis le début. Je ne vous en voudrai pas, quelque soit votre décision."

_Biiiiiiip._

Sherlock portait son manteau col relevé, une écharpe autour du cou, sans déguisement, sans armes, sans faux-semblants, rien d'autre qu'un regard sévère adressé à un rayon de lune qui entrait par un conduit de ventilation délabré de l'entrepôt. Un sol froid en béton, des ordures et autres détritus, quelques chaînes suspendues datant des jours où les machines fonctionnaient encore, de vastes combles à l'étage; une grande partie de ce vide était maintenant utilisé par des vagabonds de tout genre. Sherlock pouvait voir les étoiles à travers le large trou qu'avaient laissé d'anciennes fenêtres. Les lumières de Londres affaiblissaient souvent l'intensité de leur brillance mais plus loin, là où les rues étaient peu fréquentées et les lampadaires rarement allumés, il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas seulement de la brillance mais une encore plus grande magnitude. Parfois, ce n'était pas la lumière qui dévoilait la véritable nature des choses. Parfois, comme pour les étoiles, c'était l'obscurité.

Cela étant dit, si on voulait regarder les étoiles, on devait attendre le matin pour que la plus grande et la plus brillante d'entre elles apparaisse dans le ciel rose, à l'est. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre. Les gens semblaient oublier de compter le soleil parmi les étoiles, préférant les éphémères points lumineux dans le velours sombre de la nuit, à l'aveuglante clarté du jour. Les étoiles nocturnes et leurs constellations étaient jolies mais ornementales. Les idiots qui parlaient de leur éclat étaient souvent trompés par Mars et Vénus —qui n'étaient absolument pas des étoiles mais une autre combine du soleil pour rappeler au monde qu'il était toujours là, qu'il attendait, pas effrayé le moins du monde par l'obscurité. L'étoile préférée de Sherlock avait toujours été le soleil.

C'était la vie; une comparaison aussi simple que la lumière des étoiles qui expliquait tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il voulait, et tout le fonctionnement de sa vie. La façon par laquelle il regardait le monde était aussi différente de celle des gens ordinaires que la nuit est différente du jour.

Le sifflement de l'air à travers les couloirs vides résonnait dans l'entrepôt, les chaînes poussaient des gémissements rouillés. Sherlock gardait ses mains gantées au fond de ses poches pour les protéger des froides bourrasques nocturnes. Il était en avance mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour les gens avec lesquels il avait à faire. S'il était arrivé à dix heure, ils auraient été là depuis huit heure à l'attendre. Aussi personnelle qu'était cette affaire, la situation pouvait difficilement être conduite comme telle. Une personne liée à une toile était toujours une partie de quelque chose beaucoup plus grande. L'araignée le surveillait surement. Il inspira, et pensa à une cigarette. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas en avoir pris une seule avec lui. Ce n'était pas le premier de ses regrets mais celui qu'il avait en tête à cet instant précis. Son souffle ressemblait à de la fumée mais cela ne réussissait pas à le réconforter.

"Vous êtes en avance," signala une voix dont le timbre se rapprochait de l'amusement et qui résonnait dans la salle vide.

Sherlock se retourna dans sa direction, lui offrant un sourire forcé. "Est-ce que Maîtresse me donnera un bon point pour ma présence ?"

Mary souffla un murmure admiratif alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, les talons de ses chaussures faisant plus de bruit que le vent ne pourrait jamais espérer en produire. "Ça peut s'arranger. Cela ferait une décoration intéressante si on le collait sur votre pierre tombale." Elle s'arrêta à un peu plus de trois mètres de lui, sa respiration s'échappant en volutes de ses lèvres roses. Son sourire s'aigrit quand elle se tut, avant de finalement montrer une indifférence fatiguée. "Tout ceci aurait pu être évité si vous étiez resté éloigné. Vous croyez que ça me plaît ?"

"Non. Pas plus que je ne pense que ceci aurait pu être inévitable." Sherlock observa sa posture, le positionnement de ses mains, l'orientation de ses pieds. "Vous serez au moins contente de savoir que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'appeler votre patron. Je refuse. Parce qu'il s'agit de notre dilemme; le vôtre et le mien."

"John."

Sherlock acquiesça, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens alors qu'elle lui rendait son regard, mal à l'aise. "Il vous a choisie, Mary. Il vous aime. Mais il a aussi choisi le côté du bien, dont vous ne faites clairement pas partie. Si je reste à Londres, si je recommence à travailler, si je deviens une nuisance, pouvez-vous me promettre sur votre vie qu'on ne vous ordonnera jamais de faire du mal à John pour m'attirer ?"

"Non. Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible." Mary détourna son regard et sortit sa main gauche de sa poche pour repousser ses cheveux blonds de son épaule, le bracelet de perle glissant le long de son poignet. "Aussi longtemps que vous serez en vie et que vous vous occuperez de ces affaires, John sera toujours une cible potentielle."

"Dans ce cas, vous êtes pour moi la plus grande menace à sa vie, tandis que pour vous, je la suis. En aucun cas nous ne pouvons faire partie tous les deux de la vie de John."

"Je vous l'avais bien dit."

Sherlock se contenta de sourire doucement, se rappelant leur conversation dans le salon, Mycroft ayant distrait John juste assez de temps pour qu'il puisse comprendre. "Oh, je n'en ai jamais douté. Cependant j'avais besoin de vous tester. De voir jusqu'où vous pourriez aller. Savez-vous que Jacob a presque tué John la nuit dernière ? Il a presque pris une balle pour moi la nuit d'avant. Vos tentatives pour m'éloigner de lui l'ont presque tué deux fois."

"Il ne m'a jamais dit-"

"Non. John ne souhaitait pas vous inquiéter. Il mentirait et emporterait un mensonge dans sa tombe si cela pouvait éviter de la peine à quelqu'un qu'il aime."

Les épaules de Mary se contractèrent, l'expression de son visage se rapprochant de la désapprobation. "Ne parlez pas de John comme si vous le connaissiez mieux que moi."

"Je le fais parce que c'est le cas. La seule raison qui fait que nous devons débattre de ce sujet est un favoritisme des chromosomes. Si nous étions réellement à égalité, j'aurais gagné haut la main." Il tira un sourire, ce petit morceau de vérité était la seule chose qui lui restait pour exercer son emprise sur elle. "Je vous concède que si je reste, je causerai sa mort. Donc peu importe la réponse de Sebastian, je vais quitter Londres et John pour toujours. Mais pas avant de comprendre une dernière chose. Votre bracelet, Mlle Morstan. Un type singulier de perles qui ne se trouvent que dans l'océan indien. Votre trafiquant de père vous envoyait beaucoup de jolies choses, mais Moriarty gardait celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je connais votre histoire. Père militaire qui s'est tourné vers le trafic quand les bonnes personnes lui ont fait les bonnes propositions. Vous étiez une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui voulait juste aider Papa et servait de parfaite petite espionne, insoupçonnable et invisible —les petits yeux de Moriarty. Vous avez vendu votre âme au diable pour qu'il vous venge des autres contrebandiers qui s'étaient retournés contre votre père. Et le diable vous a fait une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Une perle vous reviendrait à chaque mission effectuée; un contrat nul une fois que le bracelet serait complet. Alors, dites-moi, Mary, y a-t-il une perle qui est arrivée avec l'ordre de rester près de John ?"

Mary était silencieuse, les lèvres serrées alors que la vapeur causée par sa respiration sortait de ses narines comme la fumée d'un dragon. Elle évita son regard pendant un moment, sa poitrine se soulevant sous sa respiration difficile. "...La façon dont les choses ont commencé n'a plus d'importance, cela ne change pas le fait que je l'aime maintenant."

"Certainement." Sherlock ne prit pas plaisir à avoir raison cette fois. Il souriait tout de même. "Et la perle qui vous est revenue, dimanche? Quel ordre est arrivé avec elle ?"

Mary lui rendit son sourire vide et sa main droite sortit de la poche de son manteau marron avec un petit pistolet dans son poing. "Tuer Sherlock Holmes," dit-elle. Elle retira la sécurité.

"Moran n'a jamais compté que j'accepte, et encore moins me laisser décliner son offre et repartir tranquillement."

"Vous êtes la cause de la mort de Moriarty; pensiez-vous qu'il allait simplement oublier ce détail ?"

Sherlock inspira en riant. Il y avait toujours quelque chose; il n'avait jamais raison à cent pour cent. "Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas Jacob dimanche soir; c'était vous. Vous avez envoyé un texto à John juste après pour vérifier qu'il allait bien étant donné que vous l'aviez vu se jeter entre nous deux sur la trajectoire de la balle. Vous deviez vérifier que vous ne l'aviez pas touché par accident. Cependant, hier vous auriez pu être identifiée dans la salle de jeux alors vous avez envoyé la main d'œuvre la plus rentable de Moriarty. Vous vouliez pourtant le faire vous-même, c'est pourquoi j'ai été drogué avec un puissant sédatif et non pas avec un véritable poison. Vous n'étiez pas au courant que Jacob avait sa propre vision de la manière d'exécuter le dernier ordre de Moriarty. Vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de vous informer sur lui étant donné que je ne vous avais donné qu'une demi-journée pour trouver quelque chose."

"Vous n'avez pas été très fair-play."

"Je dirais que c'est valable pour nous deux." Sherlock fit un pas en arrière et tendit les bras grands ouverts, ce qui ouvrit son manteau dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer les boutons. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors ? Vous avez des ordres, un immeuble abandonné et la sécurité de John comme objectif. Je suis las d'être un homme mort. Allez-y et faites de moi un cadavre."

"Je vais le faire. Mais il faut que je sache ce que vous lui avez dit. Sur moi. Vous êtes malin, vous saviez que ceci allait arriver. Y a-t-il une lettre secrète quelque part, un enregistrement, un mail, un message quelconque qui lui révélera dans quelques jours, ou mois, ou années ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Elle respirait difficilement, mains tremblantes : effrayée. Elle était effrayée de le perdre, effrayée qu'il l'apprenne. Elle en avait presque fini avec son contrat, il ne lui restait plus que deux faveurs à accomplir. Sherlock se demanda si elle croyait vraiment qu'elle serait libre après ça. Certainement pas.

"Rien d'aussi cruel. Il ne peut pas nous avoir tous les deux mais je ne serai certainement pas celui qui l'empêchera d'avoir aucun de nous. Comme je l'ai dit, il vous aime. Je n'ai rien dit et ai ordonné à mon frère de faire de même. Et je pense que cette fois, John me haïra vraiment. Vous ne devrez plus désormais vivre dans l'ombre de Sherlock Holmes. Je suis sûr que vous en serez tous les deux plus heureux. Je ne vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas des réminiscences et qu'il ne voudra pas donner mon nom à votre premier enfant, mais personnellement, je crois que j'apprécie l'idée que ceci pèse sur votre conscience pour toujours."

Mary acquiesça, son objectif constant, l'esprit tranquille. "Tout ce que j'ai à faire et qui peut sauver John vaut la peine. Je ne regretterai jamais ça."

Le cliquetis d'une sécurité retirée résonna une nouvelle fois —impossible, elle avait déjà retiré la sécurité, et ce n'était pas le bruit qu'aurait fait son pistolet —un second pistolet. Pourquoi ? L'écho s'amplifia, indiquant la position du second tireur mais Mary l'avait remarqué elle aussi et ses yeux s'élargirent alors que les bruits de pas retentissaient sur le sol en béton.

"Remets la sécurité, Mary. Baisse ton arme. Gentiment et doucement."

Sherlock se figea, ses poils s'étaient hérissés au son de cette voix. Il regarda Mary, dont les yeux furieux et effrayés exigeaient une réponse que Sherlock ne possédait pas. Il secoua la tête; ce n'était pas lui. La présence de John ne l'aidait en rien et il ne l'avait pas prévue.

La main gauche enroulée sur la droite et sur le pistolet pour garder stable sa main que ses nerfs ébranlés faisaient trembler, Mary balbutia. "John... je..."

"Ne fais pas ça. J'ai entendu... tout entendu." John s'avança pour les rejoindre dans un triangle, son corps ne choisissant pas de côté et s'abstenant aussi de se tenir trop près. Son pistolet était stable et prêt à tirer, pointant avec certitude sa petite amie. "Contente-toi de poser ce flingue pour que nous puissions parler comme des gens civilisés."

"Je suis désolée, John... j'ai des ordres..."

"Mary... je ne veux pas te tirer dessus. Mais si tu ne poses pas ce pistolet, je ne vois pas par quel autre moyen tu comptes que je te désarme." Sa voix flancha, son timbre implorant. Raide comme un roc, il n'osait pas détourner le regard, et il semblait à peine se permettre de cligner des yeux. Il était redevenu l'homme qui s'était hissé au rang de Capitaine, un homme qui pouvait tout écarter de lui au nom de son devoir, même si ce devoir consistait à tirer sur la femme qu'il aimait pour empêcher le meurtre d'un ami.

Sherlock le dévisageait avec un intérêt morbide. John n'était pas l'homme le plus brillant du monde mais il ne croyait pas que ceci aurait pu finir d'une autre manière. Il risquait sa vie; pas l'aspect physique avec la respiration et le sang, mais la partie qui fait d'elle la vie et non pas une simple survivance. L'optimisme et l'amour de John le tuait face à de tels obstacles immuables.

John l'avait déjà vu mourir devant lui une fois. Il ne se réjouissait pas de devoir répéter ce numéro. "John, retourne-toi et va t'en."

"Pas cette fois, Sherlock."

"John, mon chéri, écoute-nous tous les deux !" La panique de Mary s'intensifiait. Ses yeux étaient humides. "Tu connais ces gens. Je ne peux pas désobéir à un ordre. Je ne veux pas faire ça en face de toi, s'il te plaît mon amour, s'il te plaît pars !"

John secoua la tête et recula d'un pas, élargissant sa portée de tir, ce qui ne rendait sa ténacité que plus crédible. "Personne ne va mourir ici. On peut régler tout ça. On peut trouver quelque chose, maintenant pose ce flingue au sol !"

Mary la vit la première : la lumière. Un point rouge, un avertissement, une lumière qui disait 'part' et non pas 'arrête' alors qu'elle se posait sur la veste noire de John, au-dessus de là où se trouvait son cœur. Il y en avait plusieurs -ces choses-là n'étaient jamais laissées au hasard. Peu importe ce qu'ils voulaient chacun de leur côté, sur ce sujet ils ne s'opposeraient jamais. Mary le vit et regarda avec terreur Sherlock qui acquiesça une fois. Plus de temps à perdre. _Tirez_.

Il compta trois coups de feu alors qu'il tombait en arrière sur le sol : un feutré -celui de Mary-, un explosif -celui de John- et un silencieux, audible uniquement grâce au son de l'impact. Il entendit deux corps tomber à terre à côté de lui.

Être touché est douloureux. Il se demanda si cela était plus douloureux dans les déserts d'Afghanistan que dans un entrepôt froid et abandonné de la banlieue londonienne. Il se dit que non. En Afghanistan les gens vous veulent mort et détestent ce pour quoi vous vous battez, il n'y a rien de personnel. Dans la lutte pour John, il aurait certainement préféré ne pas mourir à côté de lui.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, regardant les chaînes se balancer au-dessus de sa tête. Il essaya de ne pas grogner alors qu'il se tournait sur le côté évitant de s'appuyer sur le plaie saignante qu'il avait au flanc. Un tir terriblement mauvais. Entre la surprise, la peur et la balle de John, Sherlock supposa qu'il ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à Mary de lui avoir donné l'occasion de perdre son sang lentement plutôt qu'une mort simple, et il devait bien faire avec. Rien dans sa vie ne s'était jamais fait aisément, pourquoi la mort devrait-elle être différente ?

Il regarda John, étendu sur le dos avec son pistolet loin de son poing. La lumière de la nuit reflétait l'humidité de son visage et le froid, provoquant de la buée, lui assurait qu'il respirait. Sherlock sourit et laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol, observant le scintillement et la fumée.

Mary gémit sur le sol, de faibles sanglots résonnant alors qu'elle essayait de bouger. Sherlock la regarda quelques mètres plus loin ramper vers John, un bras ballant laissant une traînée de sang. Elle prononça son nom d'une voix étouffée en traînant ses genoux sur le béton, glissant doucement sur le sol. John ne bougeait toujours pas mais continuait à respirer, un fait dont Sherlock espérait qu'elle se rendrait vite compte et qu'elle aurait au moins la décence de le taire.

Il ne fut pas surpris du tout de voir la lumière rouge revenir, glissant sur le béton. Un professionnel ne laissait jamais un travail inachevé —une victime n'était jamais laissée en sang, elle était laissée morte. Sherlock pu voir du coin de son œil la lumière s'arrêter sur sa tempe. Un coup rapide. Une mort plus charitable. Il supposa qu'il devrait remercier Moran de ne pas se servir de l'opportunité qu'il avait pour lui briser les genoux, lui casser les doigts uns par uns, ou d'une manière générale rendre les choses pires qu'elles n'avaient besoin de l'être. La lumière semblait dire "c'est le boulot, rien de personnel". Oh, comme elles pouvaient mentir ces petites lumières rouges.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, se retourna vers son soleil, et le quatrième et dernier coup de feu retentit.


	14. Chapter 14

John se réveilla menotté dans un lit d'hôpital avec une migraine, deux côtes douloureuses, et un sentiment de désespoir. La seule chose difficile à expliquer était les menottes mais même avec un esprit ralenti par la morphine, il lui fallut seulement un instant de réflexion pour comprendre. Bien sûr qu'il était menotté. C'est ce qu'on fait aux gens qui ont assassiné leur petite amie. Il sourit, incapable de contenir le rire de ses lèvres. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, il devrait vraiment envoyer Dieu se faire foutre. Il ouvrit les yeux dans sa crise de nerfs, essayant de garder ses lèvres closes en les mordant espérant que non seulement ça le ferait arrêter de rire, mais qu'en plus cela l'empêcherait de pleurer.

"Ah, enfin. John ?"

John repris ses esprits immédiatement à cette voix familière, cognant sa main contre son lien de métal. Cela faisait des années. "Mon Dieu, tu te fais vieux," murmura-t-il,

Lestrade rit, s'approchant de son lit en passant entre des rideaux tirés qui séparait John de ses voisins. "Je suis content de te voir moi aussi." Il se tenait à côté de lui, "Tu sais, le Kevlar* ne sert qu'à arrêter les balles. Il n'est pas très utile si tu te casses la gueule sous le choc. Oh et, euh... désolé pour les... enfin. Tu sais. Mycroft a dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'être calmé, alors tu peux lui en vouloir à lui mais pas à moi. Je me contente juste... d'appliquer les ordres."

"Calmé ? Tu lui diras que John lui conseille d'aller se faire mettre." John grimaça, parler plus vite que penser lui faisait dire des choses stupides. "Non.. désolé. Ne lui dis pas... ça."

"En fait, je l'aurais fait de toute façon. Je lui dirai juste que c'est de ma part." Lestrade sourit en tirant un fauteuil vers lui pour s'asseoir sur le bras de celui-ci et ainsi garder la même stature. "Alors... tu veux un ami qui passe te visiter ou tu veux d'abord discuter avec l'inspecteur de police ?"

John déglutit, la bouche plus sèche qu'il ne le croyait. Il ferma les yeux, sentant toujours les larmes beaucoup trop près de la surface pour que ça aille bien. Il prit quelques respirations, pensant à son entraînement. Les soldats ne pleurent pas sur le champ de bataille. "Je l'ai tuée. Je lui ai... tiré dessus. Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense mais elle était sur le point de tirer sur quelqu'un d'autre —oh mon Dieu, elle a tiré." Il essaya de poser sa main sur sa bouche mais elle résonna contre la grille du lit à cause des menottes. Il posa l'autre main.

Lestrade saisit un grand verre d'eau en plastique posé à côté de lui et le lui tendit. "Tu ne l'as pas tuée. Et cette partie de l'histoire a déjà une explication. Tu n'as besoin de répondre à aucune question, vraiment. Je veux juste... Ce n'est pas la partie interrogatoire de mon boulot, John. C'est la partie annonce de mauvaises nouvelles."

Sherlock. John prit une longue gorgée à la paille, soulagé par l'eau froide et par la façon dont elle réveillait ses sens. Il avait hésité trop longtemps. Mary lui avait tiré dessus. Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Une fois de plus.

Cela blessait autant que de mourir. Une fois de plus. En pire parce que cette-fois ci, il avait été là. S'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête, il aurait même pu le soutenir, s'excuser, le remercier d'avoir essayé.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui a tiré mais... c'est Mary, John. On n'a même pas besoin du rapport balistique pour déterminer qui l'a fait. C'est un modèle totalement différent du tien, il correspondait à la balle qui a entamé ton gilet. Je suis... vraiment désolé, John."

John le dévisagea, le pot d'eau s'alourdissant dans sa main. "Sh-... Sherlock ?"

Lestrade secoua la tête et se leva de son perchoir pour faire les cent pas autour de la pièce. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez réussi à nous cacher ça. Je veux dire... _comment_ ?" Il tira les rideaux, ne révélant pas entièrement l'autre patient, sa peau pâle contre les draps blancs, ses boucles brunes contre l'oreiller, des moniteurs affichant de bons résultats et des piqures de morphine plantées dans ses veines.

"Je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle. C'est lui qui m'a appelé. Je te jure, j'ai cru qu'il me parlait depuis l'autre côté, jusqu'à ce que que nous le localisions et... putain, John. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de voir un homme mort mourir. Il va dormir un moment. Il vient de sortir du bloc. Mais il va bien. Cet incroyable connard."

John retomba sur l'oreiller, les yeux fixés sur le visage apaisé qui reposait dans l'autre lit.

Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

Ainsi se termine Pantomime. Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. J'essaie d'écrire un peu plus dans cette série mais je n'ai pas d'idées solides pour le moment. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop confus ou contrariés, mais, bien sûr, Mary Morstan meurt avant le retour de Sherlock dans les nouvelles, donc pour moi elle devait être partie pour qu'il puisse réellement revenir.

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews. Ça m'aide à me faire une idée des demandes qu'il y a pour que je continue cette série.

_~Niko_

**Notes de traduction :**

*kevlar = matériau en lequel sont faits les gilets pares-balles.

Il me semble que j'ai des excuses à vous présenter, chers lecteurs, pour mes délais de publication. J'espère tout de même que ces derniers chapitres vous ont plu.

Niko a finalement trouvé des idées et trois nouvelles fics sont apparues sur son profil, dont deux sont encore en cours. Je me lancerai peut-être prochainement dans leur traduction, mais à mon avis il est tout à votre intérêt d'aller les lire directement en VO. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot, cela lui fera plus que plaisir._  
><em>

J'en profite pour la remercier encore une fois de m'avoir autorisé cette traduction, et merci à vous qui avez pris le temps de la lire, particulièrement aux reviewers anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement, à ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leur favorites ou à leurs alertes, et à tous les autres._  
><em>


End file.
